


В порту

by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Макси fandom_OE_North_and_Sou  th_2020 [3]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance, Single work, UST, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: История, которую Ротгер Вальдес никогда не расскажет тетушке.«Приквел»драббла«Земля и небо» WTF OE Suaves team 2018 (то есть теперь этот драббл можно считать эпилогом; разрешение авторов на написание приквела получено).
Relationships: Ротгер Вальдес/ ОЖП, Ротгер Вальдес/ Олаф Кальдмеер
Series: Макси fandom_OE_North_and_Sou  th_2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878988
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Макси.   fandom OE North and South 2020, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Знакомство

**Author's Note:**

> Некоторое AU по отношению к канону – Кальдмеер и Вальдес были знакомы давным-давно.
> 
> А мне казалось, я вас так хорошо не узнал!  
>  _«Из глубин»_  
>  Весна танцует с ветрами,  
> а лето поет и плачет,  
> забудь о слезах до лета –  
> весна танцует с ветрами.  
> Осень с огнем играет,  
> зима убивает сразу,  
> забудь о слезах до смерти,  
> осень не знает пепла.  
>  _Вера Камша_  
> 

Даже порт был здесь другим – свинцовое море натужно катило свои волны под забытыми Создателем небесами цвета не слишком чистой и порядком поблекшей от времени и стирок голубой скатерти; между продуваемыми ветром строениями копошились люди, крысы и кучи тряпья; воздух, несмотря на позднюю весну, был сырым. Одно слово – север. Зябко передернув плечами под грубой тканью старой матросской куртки (так удачно прихваченной с собой в дорогу), Ротгер поспешил углубиться в лабиринт припортовых улочек – узких и грязных, но неожиданно привлекательных после не самого приятного путешествия в трюме замызганного суденышка. И дернул же его Чужой ввязаться в предприятие, закончившиеся пока даже безымянным дриксенским портом!.. И из-за чего (то есть кого) – девчонки! Хотя, по здравому размышлению, прелестница Габриэла ведь не виновата, что у нее такой папаша и у него с Ротгером вышло критическое несогласие: наследник Вальдесов был всецело убежден, что пасторальные шалости никак не повод к порче движимого имущества сторон (ремня старика Гарсии и, э-э, спины Ротгера), в то время как его оппонент был глух к весомым аргументам (еще бы не глух – так орать). А ведь никто, кроме Ротгера (снова – да что ж такое!), не пострадал. Отвергнутый роскошной, как распустившаяся роза, зрелой и опытной Росиной, Ротгер решил попытать счастья с ровесницей, но возмездие за пустую похвальбу любовными победами настигло его как раз в тот самый жаркий судьбоносный миг, когда мальчик превращался в мужчину (ну ладно, ладно, чего уж себе самому врать-то – до того самого они с Габи так и не дошли). А после стало горячо уже по совершенно иным причинам, и охлаждаться Ротгер предпочел не у любимой тетушки и прочей бергерской родни, а, как оказалось впоследствии, в очень даже враждебной его северной половине Дриксен.

«Какие, однако, затейники наши марикьярские контрабандисты», – с веселой злостью думал Ротгер, замедляя шаг у зазывно приоткрытой двери кабачка – изнутри доносился характерный и такой сейчас привлекательный для порядком продрогшего мореплавателя гомон. Вздохнув, юный Вальдес двинулся дальше, но тут его тронули за рукав – «эй, морячок…» – и что-то, кажется, про возможность заработка, он не понял.

– Сделай это, парень, – повторил выступивший из теней пожилой, прилично (но неприметно) одетый дрикс, – дам золотой.

Знания дриксенского Ротгеру хватило, чтобы разобрать. Но – не чтобы ответить, да и что отвечать-то? Странные они здесь, надо делать ноги, но, во-первых, любопытно, а, во-вторых, куда он пойдет?.. Думать раньше надо было, раньше надо было думать…

– Делаешь вид, что не понимаешь меня, да? Брось. Думаешь, я поверю, что вы, морячки, никогда друг с другом не забавлялись?

Уловив в голове собеседника вопрос, Ротгер издал межнациональное «м-м…», теряясь в догадках, чего же такого от него хочет этот типчик и тщетно пытаясь увязать отдельные слова в понятное его необремененному иностранными языками разуму предложение. Сейчас как никогда Ротгер был согласен с теми, кто утверждал, что он дурно образован и еще пожалеет об этом – он уже жалел, прямо сейчас. Благо хоть южное солнце не успело, как обычно, превратить белокожего (в мать) брюнета Ротгера в совершеннейшего марикьяре, и теперь, в этом матросском костюме, в сумерках он вполне мог сойти за местного.

– Вот видишь. Но, право, мне нет никакого дела до того, делал ли ты это прежде и с кем – давай, возьми его в руку, это минутное дело и золотой будет твоим. Пожалей меня, парень – я твердый как камень, освободи меня.

_Так… «пора начинать»… что начинать? Хм… ага, что-то взять и получить за это золотой… снова контрабанда, что ли? Это его «ишь» вместо классического «ихь», ужас. Ладно, можно и глянуть, что за работенку ему предлагают – пора завязывать с дальними странствиями и начинать думать о возвращении во всепрощающие объятья родных, то есть изыскивать средства на путь домой._

Ротгер кивнул, соглашаясь, хотя ввязываться в нечто настолько сомнительное было не по нему. Впрочем, об этом нужно было вспоминать еще на Марикьяре. Где даже рыбки поют о любви, если верить старой песенке – Леворукий побери эту любовь…

Жизнь в море только кажется полной романтики, но жизнь на суше – еще хуже. Нет, конечно, первые несколько дней ты радуешься богатому рациону (особенно если знаешь, в каком кабаке тебя ждет горячий ужин и отменная выпивка, а в какой – лучше вообще не заходить) и озорным девицам, падким на вернувшихся из плавания офицеров (опять же, лучше из проверенных заведений), но постепенно тебя охватывает такая апатия и тоска, что не выразить словами. Да и призовые, мягко говоря, не вечны, а на лейтенантское жалование особо не поразвлекаешься даже в лучшие времена.  
Скорее бы уже случилась какая-нибудь очередная заварушка, можно будет отличиться и, чем Леворукий не шутит, пополнить ряды старшего офицерского состава. Едва ли сына оружейника там ждут с распростертыми объятьями, но ничего – подвинутся. В конце концов, Олаф Кальдмеер только на суше такой тщеславный, особенно когда по несколько месяцев стоит на якоре в Ротфогеле...

Вынужденное безделье не давало капитану цур зее покоя – и если зимние шторма он перенес спокойно, использовав время вынужденной стоянки на чтение книг и письма знакомым, то весеннее затишье угнетало. Неизвестно, что там замышляли в Эйнрехте и какие планы были у кесаря относительно флота, но пока этот самый флот морально разлагался в портовых кабаках, контрабандисты совсем озверели.  
Гонять марикьярских проходимцев было не лучшим в жизни занятием, но Кальдмеер был уже согласен даже на это, хотя и понимал, что доставшаяся ему «Ярость предков» (престарелый линейный фрегат) в лучшем случае насмешит быстроходные корабли контрабандистов.  
Вот «Лизелотта» или «Святой Ротгер» – те смогли бы догнать...  
Капитан должен любить свой корабль, а офицер Его Величества со всем рвением охранять вверенную ему боевую единицу Западного флота, но когда на пороге кают-компании Олаф услышал из уст одного из новоявленных лейтенантов, что «Ярость» – первое в мире судно, способное дрейфовать даже идя в фордевинд... В общем, Кальдмееру стоило огромного труда не заржать в голос, но не зря же его все-таки прозвали Ледяным.

Поправив уже было устремившуюся за ветром шляпу, капитан свернул на Малую Рыбную улицу и быстро зашагал в сторону «Весельчака Хайнце», надеясь обрести там не только приличный ужин, но и подходящую компанию.

Здесь и сейчас все было каким-то скользким: человек рядом, камни под ногами... _уййй!.._ Поскользнувшись на упомянутых, Ротгер не удержал равновесия и налетел на какого-то «гуся», как раз поднимавшегося по кошкиной улице – к трактиру торопится, не иначе.

– Твою же... – прошипел сквозь зубы Вальдес на марикьярском, но, быстро спохватившись, перешел на талиг – бормоча извинения, поспешно отступил в сторону, в отбрасываемое тусклым фонарем пятно света.

Предполагаемый источник доходов, бросив на юношу полный изумления и какого-то непонятного Ротгеру сожаления взгляд, поспешил прочь – как-то слишком резво для своего немолодого возраста. Понимание, что он только что сделал _все_ для того, чтобы даже самый последний дриксенский дурак _не принял_ его за соотечественника к Ротгеру пришло явно запоздало, но вместо естественного в данных обстоятельствах ужаса Вальдеса охватила злость.

Олаф поморщился – терпеть не мог сталкиваться на улице, тем более со всякими... Дальше он подумать не успел, потому что южная речь и последующие за ней извинения на талиг крайне его озадачили. Нельзя сказать, что здесь это было редкостью, но за минувшую неделю в порт зашло только одно марикьярское судно и почти наверняка паренек со злыми черными глазами – оттуда. А вот пожилой соотечественник показался Кальдмееру смутно знакомым, хотя, с другой стороны, ему уже все в Ротфогеле казались смутно знакомыми, да и сам он успел примелькаться: еще бы, с таким-то шрамом. Капитан цур зее тронул одно из «приобретений» последней стычки с фрошерами. Это было жарко, но они сами напросились! Два легких 40-пушечных фрегата: «Раймунда» и «Чезаре» – против «Хартмута Славного»... Жаль, плутовке снова удалось ускользнуть, а ее прощальный бортовой залп едва не снес фок-мачту родного линеала, но об этом Кальдмеер знал уже со слов третьего лейтенанта Хаупта. На совести сына оружейника была батарея правого борта на верхней палубе – и затонувший «Чезаре», а что там прилетело Ледяному в лицо, он и не разобрал, а спрашивать постеснялся. У фок Штейнмана, корабельного врача, в тот день было много работы.

Тронув шрам, а после поправив шляпу, Олаф сказал на талиг:

– В следующий раз будьте осторожнее, – и, еще раз посмотрев вслед удирающему мужчине, задумчиво добавил: – Что-то ваш приятель быстро сделал ноги...

И почему его нечистая совесть в растерянности – не хватают, не волокут, не заточают? «Потому что нечистая», – невесело усмехнулся собственным мыслям Ротгер и уж было огрызнулся:

– И вовсе он мне не приятель! – Но, не желая выдавать упомянутого незнакомцу, быстро сменил тему, затараторив: – Я совсем недавно сошел на берег, никого здесь не знаю, так что буду рад составить вам компанию – если вы, конечно, не против оной.

– Вот как, – Олаф приложил некоторое усилие, чтобы не выдать своего удивления.

Ротгер сделал шаг вперед, непринужденно (как ему казалось, на самом же деле – нервно и отчаянно) улыбаясь, взгляд – ожидание и вызов, а хотелось – темные рифы и выстрел под сводами древнего храма (он видел один такой в окрестностях родного города – вернее, его развалины), чтобы – не оторваться. Не оторваться и не отказать – очередной порыв сырого ветра напомнил о ветхой куртке на голое тело, заставил зябко поежиться и быстро, по-мальчишески гордо выпрямиться после. Трактир манил и привлекал с каждой мерзкой каплей влаги за шиворотом все неодолимей, но вот вопрос морального толка – что произойдет скорей: его марикьярская половина замерзнет до смерти или бергерская позволит дриксу угостить себя – пока так и оставался неразрешенным. О, как бы он хотел бывалым морским волком поразить все кабаки этого, как его... а как его, собственно?.. – неважно, пусть будет города N. – да, все кабаки N., девиц светловолосых, завистников поганых, противников достойных... _А поразишь ты разве жирных крыс, если этот вежливый офицер сейчас спокойно и, признай, предсказуемо отказав, продолжит свой путь, но без назойливого тебя._

Да, «гусь» при ближайшем рассмотрении оказался очень даже «лебедем» – офицер, и, надо полагать, моряк. Хотя Леворукий их разберет, этих дриксов… Вон тот, сбежавший – чего хотел, чего боялся – загадка. Ясно одно: всполошил его не оказавшийся марикьяре шестнадцатилетний Ротгер, а дриксенский военный лет на десять старше. У которого, если повезет, Вальдес и надумал вызнать правду про местные, скажем так, странности.

К слову о везении: на него парню было грех жаловаться, как и на чутье, вот только последнее твердило своему обладателю нечто совершенно противоречивое – бежать надо со всех ног от этого достойного доверия северянина, пока не поздно. Но к тому времени злость и беспокойство Ротгера превратились в настойчивый зуд раздражения, восхищения и предвкушения, и зуд этот усиливался с каждым гулким ударом сердца. Казалось, Ротгера подхватил проснувшийся на краю сознания ветер и понес куда-то. Уронил над бездной, подхватил за миг до гибели и снова взмыл с ним в небеса.

Марикьяре редко ходят одни, кошки их знают, то ли просто ребята компанейские, то ли подсознательно опасаются степенных северян. А этот – еще мальчишка, даже если свои не потрудились проследить, так у самого мозги должны быть хоть какие-то: незнакомый порт, языка не знает да и вообще... Нет, что-то тут нечисто. Кальдмеер бы еще понял, спроси он дорогу – ну, заблудился, мало ли, с кем не бывает, сам пару раз так заплутал в кривых портовых улочках, – но предлагать дриксенскому офицеру свою компанию...

Ледяной едва удержался от усмешки – зная нравы своих сослуживцев, он не сомневался, что многие из них с радостью согласились бы развлечься подобным образом. Да и сам капитан был, прямо сказать, не безгрешен. И все-таки, не смотря на достаточно жирный намек, Олафу показалось, что юноша не имел в виду ничего _такого_. Ну а даже если имел – так это тоже неплохо, все равно у Кальдмеера в планах были не только ужин и офицерская компания, но и заведение госпожи Фукс. А теперь возникла призрачная возможность сэкономить на последнем. Парень, конечно, казался каким-то нервным, ну так, может, замерз с непривычки, и вообще, незачем затягивать и без того неловкую ситуацию, а то поползут потом сплетни...

– Хорошо, – сказал Ледяной, – можете пойти со мной.

С облегчением выдохнув – он даже не заметил, что затаил дыхание в ожидании ответа – Ротгер второй раз за этот вечер утвердительно кивнул и, быстрым движением пригладив лезущие в глаза волосы, зашагал рядом с дриксом по направлению к давнишнему трактиру. Что ж, теперь следовало отогреться и действовать по ситуации – которая, по мнению Вальдеса, стала чуть менее плачевной, чем могла бы, не встреть он этого «гуся» в мундире. В конце концов, тот говорит на талиг и направляется в известное заведение с известным намереньем, а не в лабиринт холодных темных улочек с подозрительно-загадочной целью.

Однако повисшее между ним и офицером молчание начинало нервировать, и Ротгер счел необходимым кое-что прояснить:

– Вероятно, вам мое предложение показалось несколько странным, но, поверьте, я бы ни в коем случае не позволил себе подобную навязчивость, будь у меня выбор.

Слова вязли на зубах хуже карамели, но рисковать не стоило: привычная Ротгеру легкость в общении дриксенцем могла быть истолкована превратно, чего допустить было никак нельзя.

– Увы, печальные обстоятельства лишили меня такового. Случайная встреча с вами была редкостной удачей, поскольку, как человек военный, вы, я смею надеяться, – Ротгера уже несло на крыльях ветра в неизвестном даже ему, ветру направлении, – способны помочь дельным советом человеку, оказавшемуся в крайне затруднительном положении.

С присущим беззаботной юности (в особенности юности, вусмерть перепуганной делом рук своих и не желающей признать это) безответственностью и эгоизмом Вальдес был готов в упомянутое затруднительное положение поставить и нового знакомого – как будто тот был виноват в злоключениях Ротгера, как будто весь народ Дриксен был в них виноват. Но, являясь далеко неглупым юношей, Вальдес понимал, что задача не из легких – скорее из почти невыполнимых.

Олаф как раз думал, с чего начать, когда мальчишка заговорил сам. Собственно, его витиеватый монолог окончательно убедил сына оружейника, что матросом этот марикьяре не мог быть при любом раскладе. Он даже крабью тещу не помянул ни разу, не говоря уже обо всем остальном колченогом семействе. Кальдмеер бросил на спутника задумчивый взгляд, признавая, что тот мало походит и на мальчика для развлечений. «Хотя красив, конечно, вон какие глазищи...»

– Каково же это затруднительное положение? – осведомился Ледяной, отгоняя навеянные недельным воздержанием мысли. – И с кем я имею честь беседовать?

Общаться с безымянными незнакомцами Кальдмеер не любил, но в данном случае имя юноши вряд ли бы что-то ему открыло. Был он жертвой грабителей или просто искателем острых ощущений – какая, собственно, разница, если это ничего не решает? Наверняка мальчишка без денег, замерз как собака и...

«Весельчак Хайнце» был уже близко, однако в последний момент Олаф решил пройти дальше, до «Четырех пьяных крабов», тоже хорошего трактира, где собирались люди попроще. Жаль, конечно, он не захватил плаща – офицерский мундир неизбежно привлечет лишнее внимание, но теперь уж ничего не поделаешь.

«А что, если этот мальчишка – мошенник, – мелькнула мысль, – и обдерут вас как липку, господин Кальдмеер. И хорошо, если только обдерут...» 

Невольно коснувшись шпаги, он мысленно обругал себя последними словами: кому ты нужен, сын оружейника! Никто в здравом уме не польстится на такую «добычу». Хотели бы ограбить – сделали бы это еще до Зимнего Излома, когда «Ярость» только встала на якорь. Хотели бы убить – убили бы менее изощренным способом. И вообще, такими темпами Ледяной скоро сам по себе загнется: от одного безделья. А так хоть какое-то развлечение.

– Ротгер... – он выдержал паузу, ожидая отклика гуся-лебедя на свое безусловно северное имя (которое многочисленная марикьярская родня, впрочем, беззастенчиво искажала до Рохелио с вариациями) и, прикусив губу, чтобы не начать ухмыляться во весь рот, добавил, – Вальдес.

Из-за сдерживаемой улыбки получилось какое-то напевно-томное «Ва-альдес», ну да ладно. Добить собеседника родством с бергерами успеется, поэтому Вальдес сразу же перешел к делу.

– Мое затруднительное положение по жизни заключается в том, что умные люди называют ветром в голове, в данном же конкретном случае – в полнейшей свободе от средств, знакомств и даже такой малости, как знание моего нынешнего расположения. Ну и дриксенского до кучи.

Откровенность оказалась огромным облегчением, но чего от себя Ротгер не ожидал, так это того, что она, откровенность – да что там, честность – окажется сильней дурной привычки оправдывать себя. И наконец возможным стало отбросить всякую витиеватость... но расслабляться рано... а так хотелось.

...А вот и долгожданный трактир – но они отчего-то в него не заходят...

– А почему мы не?.. – Ротгер вопросительно приподнял брови, указывая взглядом и кивком на здание, которое они только что миновали. – Да, к слову: не подскажете, кто здесь, м-м, прохаживается вечерами?.. Хотелось бы знать, чему именно помешала наша встреча, – улыбнулся он, хотя настороженность все еще не отпускала – или это были попросту до поры не замечаемые мольбы тела о крове и ужине, кто знает.

Ротгер Ва-альдес все говорил, а Олаф с интересом его рассматривал. И хотя жизнь не раз убеждала капитана цур зее, что люди редко говорят правду, этому марикьяре он как-то сразу поверил. Юность, откровенность, устремленность – сам таким был. Вечность назад.

– Сколько вопросов, – сказал Кальдмеер. – Вы отчаянный человек, господин Вальдес, и поступили опрометчиво, но что сделано, то сделано. Неужели капитан «Черного льва» не сказал вам, что следует в Ротфогель? Странно, очень странно.

В очередной раз тронув шрам, Ледяной продолжил:

– Что же касается намерений этого господина, то я, к сожалению, не умею читать мыслей. Судя по всему, в них не было ничего хорошего. Я бы посоветовал вам осторожнее выбирать... гм... знакомства – в портах, будь то Дриксен или какая другая страна, отребья хватает с лихвой.

Раскачивающаяся на ветру вывеска заставила Олафа замолчать – каждый раз, видя _это_ , он испытывал почти неконтролируемый приступ веселья. Намалеванные колченогие гуляли на славу! Особенно хорошо неизвестному таланту удался второй краб, самый большой и залихватский. Первый устало заваливался набок и от этого казался слишком пьяным, а третий вышел каким-то злобным – наверное, это была пресловутая крабья теща. Четвертый являл собой жалкое зрелище: маленький неприметный крабик, приютившийся в самом углу вывески и явно лишний на этом празднике жизни, он с немым укором наблюдал за первыми тремя...

Уловив затянувшееся и какое-то напряженное молчание, вызванное внезапной остановкой, Ледяной пояснил:

– Хороший трактир. И пиво здесь хорошее, – и, внезапно улыбнувшись, добавил: – Я ведь до сих пор не представился. Олаф Кальдмеер.

Кальдмеер, да еще Олаф... В вольном, но точном переводе имя нового знакомца означало «тот, кто получил холодное море в наследство от предков». Ротгер не замедлил прозвать белокурого дриксенца «морской сосулькой».

– Уже как четверть часа рад знакомству, – отозвался Вальдес, с веселым изумлением разглядывая вывеску. – О да, крабы предрекают много, очень много хорошего пива...

– Тогда прошу, – Олаф прищурился, продолжая улыбаться, и жестом пригласил спутника в трактир. Открывшееся в мальчишке чувство юмора ему, определенно, нравилось.

2

В «Четырех пьяных крабах» в этот час всегда людно, но в данном случае это было только на руку. Скользнув взглядом по залу, Ледяной не заметил никого из знакомых офицеров (ну, мало ли, вдруг «Весельчак» уже не по карману) и своих матросов (которые так далеко в город не забирались, отдавая предпочтение прибрежным кабакам). Не наблюдалось и особо шумных компаний – обычные люди средней руки обычно ужинали, обычно запивая тяжелый день хорошим пивом. «Неплохо, очень неплохо».

Кивнув трактирщику, господину Дифенбаху, и получив кивок в ответ, Кальдмеер уверенно направился в угол потемнее, где как раз освободился один из столов. Двое или трое посетителей проводили его явно любопытными и насмешливыми взглядами, которые больше развеселили, чем задели капитана. Бросив шляпу на скамейку, он устроился таким образом, чтобы видеть большую часть зала, и тут же перед столом возникла средняя дочь хозяина «Крабов» – Ангелика, поражающая воображение своим бюстом.

– Добрый вечер, господин Кальдмеер, давненько вы к нам не заглядывали, – с наигранной обидой произнесла девица на родном языке.

– Да, – Ледяной охотно признал свою вину, – но теперь решил исправить это досадное недоразумение.

– И очень вовремя, – Ангелика оперлась руками на стол, – на кухне как раз подоспели пироги, еще есть говядина с чесноком и цыпленок.

Наклонившись и понизив голос до интимного шепота, она сказала:

– Советую вам брать цыпленка, господин Кальдмеер.

Цыплята здесь, и правда, были что надо – одному не управиться.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Олаф, – цыпленок, пирог и... – тут он перешел на талиг и обратился к марикьяре: – Вы пьете пиво, господин Вальдес? Здесь есть и вино, хотя южане так не считают.

«Господин Вальдес», засмотревшись на открывшийся его бесстыжим глазам воистину монументальный вид на местные красоты и тем самым подтверждая три известных истины: марикьяре не пройдет мимо светлых кос, бергер не останется равнодушным при виде пышных форм, а мужчина всенепременно заметит хорошенькую женщину, – не сразу сообразил, о чем его спрашивает Кальдмеер. Чем и объяснялась его внезапная откровенность, а, точнее говоря, рассеянность:

– Что? Пиво? Да, вполне, я же северянин... – Осознав свою оплошность, Ротгер быстро прибавил: – По матери.

Что было правдой, но не всей: по матери он был бергером (и, если верить дражайшей тетушке Юлиане, лепка лица и что-то там еще выдавали племянника с головой, но сам Ротгер от ее слов отмахивался – да его в Хексберг с кэналлийцем путают, о чем речь!), а, бергеры, как известно, любят дриксов так же нежно и трепетно, как и кошки собак. И если сам сын южанина и северянки, выросший во многоголосом талигойском порту к вопросу борьбы и единения давних родичей и ненавистников относился философски, то есть со ставшим второй натурой смехом, то кто поручится за каждого отдельного «гуся»? Вот то-то и оно, что никто, а Ротгер и так влипал в истории с завидным постоянством. Правда и талантом выходить сухим из воды сосед мифических хексберских ведьм был наделен на зависть всем закатным тварям, но не стоит забывать о том, что удача та еще шлюха, а все жрицы продажной любви, как известно, неравнодушны к военным, особенно в форме – вот и залезет она, чем Чужой не шутит, на колени к этому Кальдмееру... Ведь, поди ты, лейтенант или даже капитан цур зее, судя по мундиру и перевязи.

Означенную перевязь, а так же самого предполагаемого капитана Вальдес сумел-таки разглядеть получше, войдя в освещенный множеством уже оплывших свечей зал крабьего трактира. «Морская сосулька» оказался, лениво отметил слегка разомлевший от тепла и уюта таверны Ротгер, молодым мужчиной довольно приятной наружности, которую, следовало полагать, знойные дамы навроде незабвенной Росины сочли бы мужественной и притягательной (эти косы, то есть волосы были светлей некуда – выросший в Хексберг Ротгер и тот отвел взгляд с чувством какого-то странного волнения). Жесткие северные черты были чертами даже не военного – воина, но никто бы не взялся назвать их грубыми, напротив. Как и, к слову, руки – Вальдес по старой привычке после лица собеседника обращал внимание на его руки, когда-то услышав показавшееся ему здравым мнение, что именно руки могут многое рассказать о своем обладателе.

– ...И два пива, Ангелика, – сказал Кальдмеер.

Девица улыбнулась и, подмигнув напоследок, удалилась в сторону кухни. Ледяной задумчиво проводил ее взглядом. Ох уж эта Ангелика – не перед каждой женщиной испытываешь такой трепет! Оно и верно, скажешь ей не то слово, так будешь целый час ждать заказа... Он перевел взгляд на южанина, который внезапно оказался и не южанином вовсе. Если так разобраться, то в лице юноши действительно угадывались северные черты, но темно-карие горящие глаза и черные волосы отвлекали на себя все внимание.

Занятно. Если он так легко сказал о своей принадлежности к северянам, значит, прожил среди них достаточно долго. Будь его мать из Дриксен, он бы знал язык. Гаунау отпадает тоже, ведь господин Вальдес говорит на талиг. Остается сделать закономерный вывод, что сидящий напротив юноша – бергер. То есть, наполовину бергер, конечно, но для кого-то и половина родства решает все.

Невольно вспомнился капитан «Хартмута Славного», Райнхольд фок Вайнер, любивший заглянуть в кают-компанию и порассуждать о «споре моря и гор». Кальдмеер и раньше не причислял себя к агмоненавистникам, полагая, что чем скорее уйдет в историю эта варварская неприязнь, тем лучше – а уж после проповедей начальства убедился в этом окончательно. Хотя, с другой стороны, валить все свои беды на кровных врагов было очень удобно. Разбилось что-то? Кувалда на ногу упала? Девка надавала по морде? Конечно, это все злобные агмы виноваты! Сидят там в своих горах и посылают сверху проклятия.

Пожалуй, всю бредовость провинциальных взглядов на окружающий мир Олаф осознал только спустя несколько лет после отъезда из Эзелхарда, когда побывал в разных странах и увидел, как разнообразна и удивительна бывает жизнь. Тут и думать-то забудешь про каких-то бергеров, которых отродясь не видел. Кальдмеер припомнил, что первый раз встретился с кровными врагами лет в девятнадцать, когда «Святая Ханна» в момент очередного краткого перемирия зашла в Хексберг, чтобы взять на борт какого-то знатного соотечественника, вздумавшего на старости лет открыть для себя прелесть морских путешествий. Да, Ледяной (хм, а ведь именно в тот год он и получил свое прозвище, а заодно и лейтенантский чин) тогда впервые увидел потомков агмов и... разочаровался. Потому что внешне они мало чем отличались от потомков варитов.

– Так, значит, господин Вальдес, вы – северянин? – Олаф посмотрел юноше в глаза. – Но перед этим как-то оказались на Марикьяре и на марикьярском судне прибыли в Дриксен. Интересно, очень интересно. Не расскажете подробности? Раз уж мы все равно завели знакомство.

Вальдес честно покраснел, да так, что жарко стало даже кончикам ушей. Вздохнув с видом «я так и знал, что этим все закончится», пробормотал себе под нос (по-марикьярски, во избежание): «Ну раз не вздернули марикьярского проходимца, то, скорей всего, и бергера стерпят» – и сказал уже погромче, на талиг:

– Ладно. Хорошо. Будем надеяться, что раз вы, господин... – угадывать надо в сторону высшего чина, но Ротгер бы из вредности поступил наоборот, не звучи лестное для «сосульки» звание так... мелодично: – …капитан цур зее, меня любезно угощаете, а я – своими как южной, так и северной половинами – это привечаю, то этот во всех отношениях приятный вечер не закончится моим хладным трупом в какой-нибудь, – как бишь его, этот порт... ах да, – ротфогелевской канаве.

Понизив голос, он заговорщицки наклонился к собеседнику и без пяти минут сотрапезнику:

– Всему виной любовь – в моих злоключениях замешана женщина. Но, – Вальдес с напускным смущением опустил взгляд – на ум все лезла родная пословица «Накорми, напои, спать уложи, а утром расспрашивай», но поделиться с варитом мудростью агмов он не рискнул, – моветон говорить о любви на пустой желудок и трезвую голову, если, конечно, ты не говоришь о ней женщине, вы так не считаете?

Бергерская половина Вальдеса беспечно дрыхла, в то время как марикьярская подбрасывала идеи одна шальней другой – от последней, «выпить с ним брудершафт», Вальдес аж вздрогнул. И дело тут было вовсе не в приснопамятном «споре моря и гор» – если уж на то пошло, то полуагм Ротгер ощущал себя куда более морем – дело было в исходившей от нового знакомого чувства спокойной, уверенной силы. «Да он же меня, если захочет, голыми руками...» – загрустил горе-контрабандист, из-под ресниц разглядывая более чем неплохое сложение Кальдмеера. «Мышцы, наверное, как сталь...» – продолжал свои размышления гибкий, как кошка, но еще по–мальчишески хрупкий Ротгер.

С каждым новым словом поражаясь наглости мальчишки, Кальдмеер задумчиво поглаживал шрам. С одной стороны самоуверенность господина Вальдеса удручала, наталкивая на мысли, что малолетнего повесу просто мало пороли в детстве, если пороли вообще, но с другой стороны – не Ледяному же было браться за перевоспитание, и вообще, его жизнь, пусть что хочет, то и делает: хоть сам в канаву ложится, хоть с чьей-то помощью. Впрочем, в ближайшие пару часов упомянутое пристанище собеседнику не грозило.

Мальчишка, очевидно, ждал ответа, и Олаф, перестав пожевывать внутреннюю часть нижней губы, сказал:

– Я считаю, господин Вальдес, что в вашем положении разумнее честно отвечать на вопросы, а не юлить. Не сомневаюсь, без женщины здесь не обошлось, но говорить со мной о любви необязательно. И если вы и впредь надеетесь на мою... гм... любезность, то время, оставшееся до ужина, лучше потратить на обдумывание вашего, без сомнения, захватывающего рассказа.

Ледяной посмотрел в сторону двери – в трактир как раз заходили три рослых моряка. Один из них был боцманом с «Милости Создателя», двоих других он тоже где-то видел. Ну, видел – и видел, не суть. Олаф вернулся к прерванному монологу и заговорил чуть мягче:

– Я человек прямой, господин Вальдес, поэтому давайте сразу проясним ситуацию: отправлять вас в канаву я не имею ни малейшего желания, но и помогать неизвестно кому не собираюсь, к тому же если этот кто-то утром сошел с «Черного льва», который, как известно, не только промышляет контрабандой, но и не брезгует пиратством. Однако вы не похожи на моряка и на мошенника не похожи, и что-то мне показывает, что вы _действительно_ попали в беду из-за вами же упомянутого ветра в голове.

Лавируя, словно легкий бриг, Ангелика плыла между столами, держа в одной руке поднос с пирогом и цыпленком, а в другой – две пивные кружки. Когда дочь трактирщика непростительно низко наклонилась, чтобы расставить заказ на столе, Ледяной подумал, что только что произнес самый длинный монолог за последние несколько дней. Еще он подумал о прелестях своенравной девицы, скорее впечатляющих и пугающих, чем желанных, но быстро отогнал эту мысль и поблагодарил Ангелику.

Когда она ушла, Олаф сказал:

– Угощайтесь, господин Вальдес, а после – начинайте рассказывать.

– Как вам будет угодно, – Ротгер неопределенно пожал плечами, стряхивая вдруг с новой силой навалившиеся безумную усталость и глухое отчаянье. «Захватывающий рассказ…» Сосулька перемерзшая! Не будет ему никакого захватывающего рассказа. Будут голые факты. «В вашем положении разумнее…», «если вы и впредь надеетесь…» – какой слог, какие слова!.. Хотя, в целом и общем, этот Олаф-раздери-его-кошки-Кальдмеер прав – нечего подпускать к себе непроверенных людей и, уж тем более, нечего им помогать. Хотя сам Ротгер в подобных случаях здравым смыслом руководствовался редко – если у него вообще этот здравый смысл когда-либо обретался как таковой.

На горизонте внезапно возникла давешняя северяночка, но охотно демонстрируемые ею посетителям глубины декольте, как и долгожданный, источающий соблазнительные ароматы ужин не вызвали у Ротгера ожидаемого воодушевления. Односложно поблагодарив спутника за предложенное угощение, Вальдес сделал порядочный глоток из кружки – пиво оказалось и вправду отличным – и приступил к чистосердечному признанию.

– Родился я в Хексберг, где и вырос. Будучи по матери бергером, а по отцу марикьяре, сам по себе являюсь талигойцем.

Покривившись уголком рта вместо улыбки, продолжил так же внятно, неспешно, прохладно:

– Громких титулов мои уважаемые предки с обеих сторон сроду не носили, хотя согласно принятым на Марикьяре понятиям о дворянстве я рэй, что, опять же по марикьярским меркам, ставит меня наравне как с талигойскими шевалье, так и с герцогами по, так сказать, степени знатности. Но – не титулованности, поскольку, будучи офицером военно-морского флота Талига, мой отец все же никаких талигойских титулов не носил.  
После смерти родителей я, с одобрения тетушки Юлианы, решил сменить обстановку и отплыл на Марикьяру, где и пребывал до недавних событий. Оные банальны: отец моей избранницы застукал нас в недвусмысленном положении и так… шумел, что я ощутил непреодолимое желание сменить обстановку еще раз, а, говоря попросту, удрать – куда подальше. Что и осуществил, прокравшись на готовый к отплытию «Черный лев».

Потягивая пенистый, темный, чудесно горьковатый северный напиток, Ротгер продолжал:

– Да, я подозревал в них контрабандистов, но не направляющихся в Дриксен контрабандистов.

Блаженное тепло разлилось по телу, в голове зашумело.

– Говоря откровенно, думать о последствиях собственного поступка я стал уже в открытом море. Питался галетами, запивая их водой, и… молился, чтобы меня не обнаружили. Вот только в последнем мне и повезло… Поспешно углубившись в город, я попал под дождик, заменивший мне ванну, а позже встретил того господина… «Сделай это, парень, дам золотой», – повторил Вальдес услышанную им фразу на дриксенском. – Остальное я не разобрал, но решил, что в моем плачевном финансовом положении стоит выяснить, какую такую работу мне здесь предлагают. Что было дальше – вы знаете и сами.

Интересно, эти его откровения можно считать достойной платой за цыпленка?..

3

Олаф внимательно слушал рассказ, все больше убеждаясь, что ветер в голове – это еще мягко сказано. Если все, что говорил господин Вальдес, правда, то он невероятно, просто чудовищно удачлив. И все-таки, мальчишку задел его тон, но что поделать? Если хочешь соблюсти хоть какой-то порядок, нужно проявлять строгость. Хотя, признаться, Ледяной уже успел подзабыть, как можно ее вообще не проявлять – иногда ему казалось, что даже во время офицерской попойки, в той стадии опьянения, когда человека уже мало что отличает от свиньи, он не может не помнить о... О многом, о чем думать во время возлияний, по меньшей мере, странно.  
Но как вести себя с юным марикьяре, который мало того, что искатель приключений, так еще и дворянин, и сын морского офицера... Кальдмеер попытался припомнить, не слышал ли о каком-нибудь Вальдесе, но на ум приходили только столетние байки. Нет, вполне возможно, что капитан «Возлюбленной Кончиты» (это название Олаф нашел в одной из книг и был приятно удивлен, ведь на дриксенском побережье корвет иначе чем «Кошкой Леворукого» никто не именовал) приходился собеседнику каким-нибудь прадедом, но в сложившейся ситуации это едва ли могло помочь.

...Так-так, обесчестил девушку. Ледяной слышал, что, вопреки расхожему на севере мнению, что все южане – распутные дикари, у них с этим довольно строго, да и девчонка, наверное, была не из простых, раз пришлось удирать. Хотя этот Ротгер мог бы сбежать просто из чувства противоречия. Наверное. Не задавать же ему идиотские вопросы в духе: «Неужели господин отец был настолько непреклонен?» – или: «Разве вы не собирались на ней жениться?».

Не подозревал контрабандистов, не отказался от предложения старого… и сидит, довольный своим рассказом, потягивает пиво. Сколько ему лет? Пятнадцать? Шестнадцать? Создатель, неужели когда-то Олаф Кальдмеер был таким же наивным?! Капитан устало потер висок и сказал:

– Да уж, вы прямо лягушонок-путешественник, господин Вальдес... Рискну предположить, вы надеялись попасть в Хексберг?

На долю секунды Ледяной засомневался, но потом все-таки решил не молчать; отпив отличного пива, он как можно ровнее произнес:

– Целый талл от незнакомого старого гм... господина, неужели это не показалось вам странным? Подозрительным? – Между делом он незаметно пододвинул пирог ближе к мальчишке. – А что, если бы этот человек заставил вас кого-то убить или сделать нечто, скажем, порочащее вашу честь?..

Нахамить? Сострить? Обидеться? Разозлиться, в конце концов? «И на какой же из вопросов мне отвечать в первую очередь, господин Кальдмеер?» – пошло и невежливо. Как и, впрочем, еще парочка вариантов ответа, тут же пришедшие несколько захмелевшему Ротгеру в голову. Но до чего же задевает этот его участливо-снисходительный тон, и задевает непривычно – зуд, огонь под кожей, напряжение, схожее с тем, которое охватывает человека при иступленном, болезненным от своей невыполнимости желании. Вальдесу до боли захотелось Кальдмеера... растопить. Более того – раскачать, заставить штормить. Но он действительно устал – от плаванья, опасений и прочих «провожатых» последних недель и сегодняшнего дня.

– Вы очевидно старше и опытней шестнадцатилетнего меня, господин Кальдмеер, да и к тому же успешны на избранном вами военном поприще, – и все-таки в спокойном донельзя голосе Ротгера обозначилось едва заметное эхо обуревавших его чувств, – поэтому логично предположить, что ход ваших мыслей, не в пример моему, предопределен вышеупомянутым опытом. Мне и самому сейчас, в этой уютной таверне, за кружкой пива кажутся опасными глупостями и побег с Марикьяры, и «прогулка» с незнакомцем. Но над незадачливым... – Ротгер замялся – да, малознакомому, случайному человеку подчас расскажешь даже сокровенное, но... – кавалером чувства берут верх точно так же, как и над незадачливым путешественником. Я не надеялся высадиться в Хексберг – повторюсь, моя затея была не чем иным, как порывом: я был, вероятно, глубоко задет тем фактом, что в чьих-то глазах шалости с жаждущей отнюдь не замужества и даже не любви девицей приравнивались к совращению святой, и это при том, что я, собственно, не был с женщинами до этого и вряд ли тяну на роль коварного соблазнителя. Как бы мне этого не хотелось, – Ротгер, опустив глаза и тут же их подняв, улыбнулся и лукаво, и смущенно.

– Что ж до остального... Любопытство родилось раньше меня, да и сомневаюсь, что тот господин сумел бы _заставить_ меня совершить нечто, противоречащее... – перебив сам себя, Вальдес задумчиво протянул: – Странно, однако... однако тогда я был более чем уверен, что да, мне это не нравится, совсем не нравится, но соглашаюсь я не на убийство или что-то в этом роде... Я неважно воспринимаю дриксенский на слух – слова как будто и знакомые, а смысл ускользает – но все же у меня нет сомнений в том, что преступники, вернее, те, кто склоняет к преступлению, излагают по-другому, иначе ведут себя. Загадка, словом.

Очередная исповедь Ротгера, истощив, успокоила и он, оставив на потом сомнения этического характера, отдал должное и пирогу, и цыпленку, вовремя вспомнив о том, что от пива, да еще на голодный желудок пьянеет быстро и неприятно.

Неприятность, а, вернее, коварство опьянения пивом и прочими напитками той же крепости состояло в том, что оно, опьянение, походило на медленно и неотвратимо укутывающее пьющего одеяло, в то время как Ротгер любил хмель звонкий и ясный, как от ведьмовки и кэналлийского. Впрочем, пил-то он что первую, что второго мало, редко и еще в Хексберг.

Олаф потягивал пиво, изредка закусывая пирогом, и рассеянно думал, что ответить. На самом деле он не умел ни утешать, ни ободрять, ни даже говорить нужные слова в нужный момент. Учился, конечно, но что толку себе врать? Моряк из него был гораздо лучше, чем собеседник. Если речь заходила о чем-то профессиональном, о прочитанных книгах на худой конец, он мог поддержать беседу, но вот так вот говорить о минувшем и о том, чего не случилось... Ледяной предпочитал словам действия, а когда их от него не ждали, то как-то даже терялся. Странно теряться перед шестнадцатилетним мальчишкой, который минуту назад рассказывал тебе о дерзкой выходке, а теперь воодушевленно налегает на ужин. Чувства берут верх... это правда, иногда чувства берут верх, минут на пять или десять, но порой даже это – непростительно много. Или непростительно мало. Последние лет семь лучшим из чувств, от которых Кальдмеер терял голову, было то, которое он мысленно называл «боевой горячкой». Тогда и смерти не боишься, и боли, и приказы отдаешь своевременные, и люди за тобой идут хоть к Леворукому в Закат, хоть на ужин к зубаньей матери.

Прожевав очередной кусок пирога, Олаф ответил:

– Вы можете точно вспомнить, что он вам еще сказал? Кроме «сделай это». Хотя бы примерно. Я лишь предположил, но если этот человек в самом деле не был похож на преступника... – Ледяной переложил к себе на тарелку цыплячью ножку, и заговорил уже о другом: – И все-таки, господин Вальдес, что вы думаете предпринять в сложившейся ситуации? Едва ли вам захочется остаться в Ротфогеле. Я не просто так спросил о намерении вернуться в Хексберг. До него гораздо ближе, чем до Марикьяры.

Пиво и сытный ужин благотворно влияли на состояние капитана. Он по привычке расстегнул мундир и принял более расслабленную позу; будь его воля, Кальдмеер бы вообще ходил по злачным местам в обычной человеческой одежде. У мундира имелись определенные преимущества, но кроме того, была у этого мундира и честь, о которой не следовало забывать, и некоторые менее возвышенные недостатки. Например, он пачкался и рвался. Конечно, Олаф мог бы озаботиться приобретением гражданского, но каждый раз сначала было как-то не до того, а потом этого уже не позволяли финансы.

– Хм... Кроме «сделай это», говорите? Я запомнил лишь отдельные слова и пару их сочетаний. – Ротгер напряг память и перешел на дриксенский, перечисляя: – «Талл», «морячок», «сделай это, парень». Потом... м-м… «Не понимаешь меня?». Нет, «делаешь вид, что не понимаешь меня». Что еще... «Это минутное дело и золотой будет твоим». Вроде все. Хотя нет – если я не путаю, то он еще просил пожалеть его – словом, что-то сделать для него.

Он ответил на не требующий, в сущности, ответа вопрос именно потому, что тот подчеркивал – господина Кальдмеера мало занимает соотечественник и его намеренья относительно Вальдеса, да и последний интересен капитану цур зее исключительно постольку, поскольку может быть интересным свалившийся снег на голову. Не то чтобы Ротгера это задевало... ладно, его это порядком задевало, но будучи юношей неглупым и отнюдь не самовлюбленным, он понимал, что так и должно быть. Лучшим выходом из сложившегося положения было бы освободить дриксенца от своего присутствия, но, во-первых, Вальдес был Кальдмееру обязан, во-вторых – память о промозглом ротфогелевском вечере и родных для крыс, бродяг и проходимцев улицах была все еще очень свежа.

– Что же касается моих намерений, то да, Хексберг привлекательней Марикьяры и уж тем более Ротфогеля, но мне не приходится выбирать.

Надо было думать о ближайшем будущем, искать выход, но ему было тепло и... тошно. Рядом с этим застегнутым на все пуговицы офицером – казалось, тот чем более расслаблен внешне, тем более внутренне замкнут, но раздражало даже не это – раздражала эта честная, неприкрытая, естественная, квальдэто цера, невозмутимость! Кальдмеер был какой-то скалой, и скалой довольной, даже благодушной. Но – с тенью намека на тщательно замаскированные и, вполне возможно, сами себя забывшие сказочные пещеры. Это было невыносимо и это было смешно – скорее всего у Вальдеса после пива разыгралось воображение.

Залпом допив упомянутый напиток, Ротгер вконец спутал все свои мысли и, отказываясь от своего давнишнего намерения впутать чужеземца в собственные беды, выдал:

– Можете не волноваться – далее разрешать свои затруднения за ваш счет, господин Кальдмеер, я не намерен, как и злоупотреблять вашим обществом. Я бы предложил обсудить форму моей вам благодарности, но, боюсь, это в свете сложившихся обстоятельств бессмысленно. Что, впрочем, лишний раз подтверждает правоту тех, кто уверен в моей беспутности и прочих неприглядных качествах. – И – выжечь нарождающуюся жалость к себе и обиду на мир злой насмешкой: – В отличие от вас мне вряд ли улыбается завидная доля военного – разве что... хексбергские ведьмы образумят, – Ротгер криво усмехнулся – в последний год все действительно шло вкривь да вкось.

Неясная тревога заползла в сердце, источила Вальдеса изнутри. Он то чудил так, что сам потом себя не узнавал, то маялся, искал уединения и слушал ветер, волны, эхо то ли смеха, то ли плача. Сам не знал, чего хочет; фехтовал, не думая, блестяще, непостижимо – но, опомнясь, наносил противнику образцовые, предсказуемые удары; беспричинная веселость сменялась такой же необъяснимой грустью по шестнадцать, если не больше, раз на дню и он смеялся над этим, смеялся над всем и всеми, а потом провожал солнце и сиживал на подоконнике до звезд и далеких, уже знакомых колокольчиков. И вот... это. Цепочка событий, обрывающаяся за тяжелой кабацкой дверью.

Тревога заворочалась, стала чем-то огромным, грузным, задавила на грудь. Он правда хотел уйти, и уйти немедленно – потому что едва знакомому человеку не скажешь: «Сделай что-нибудь» – будь ты хоть бергером, хоть марикьяре, хоть талигойцем; будь ты кем угодно. Не скажешь: «Со мной неладно», не расскажешь о том, о чем и себе-то нечего сказать. А набиравшая высоту и силу при встрече с моряком волна тем временем накрывала, тащила за собой, топила. И это было куда хуже предстоящей ночи в порту.

Заметив охватившее юношу хмельное возбуждение, Олаф мысленно себя отчитал. Мог бы сразу подумать о том, что собеседнику и с одной кружки пива море будет по колено!

– Господин Вальдес, – тихо и вкрадчиво произнес Кальдмеер, немного наклонившись вперед, – куда вы так заторопились? Не хочу показаться занудой, но ясно ведь: идти вам некуда. Города и языка вы не знаете. Если надеетесь переночевать под мостом, то я не советую. Конечно, судя по тому, как вы сверкаете глазами, в гробу вы видали мои советы, но приказать вам я, к сожалению, не могу, как и взять на военный корабль. Поэтому послушайте меня: сейчас мы спокойно подумаем, как выйти из этой затруднительной ситуации. Раз уж я начал вам помогать, то хочу довести это дело до конца. Если вы, конечно, не против.

Олафу казалось, что еще немного и он просверлит бедного марикьяре взглядом.

Раньше, в юности, Кальдмеер предпочитал избегать чужих глаз, и все время чувствовал какую-то неловкость, да и сам не любил, если на него кто-то пялился. Но годы службы приучили Ледяного смотреть прямо. Пока смотришь прямо, тебя ой как сложно обвинить в чем-то постыдном. Бросать вызов окружающему миру утомительно, но иначе ничего не достигнешь. Вот и теперь ему придется убедить господина Вальдеса... побыть немного благоразумным. Хотя бы несколько дней, пока не найдется подходящего судна, на котором тот сможет вернуться на родину. Хоть для чего-то это затишье пригодилось – будь между Талигом и Дриксен очередное разногласие, и путь домой мог бы оказаться очень, очень непростым.

Олаф вдруг понял, что действительно хочет помочь своему собеседнику, и немного смягчился. Когда его слова и желания совпадали, это почти всегда означало неминуемую удачу. Хотя кошки его знают, этого Вальдеса, а ну как упрется – не за шкирку же тащить и куда-нибудь пристраивать. Представив себе такое, Кальдмеер невольно улыбнулся.

Ротгеру стало донельзя неловко за собственные предположения, но его смущение продолжалось недолго:

– Я-то не против, но, видите ли... – буря чувств, пиво и усталость сделали свое дело, он все меньше задумывался о том, что говорит и даже кому, – размышлять сейчас я вряд ли способен, а принимать помощь не умею. В особенности от посторонних. И в неоплатном долгу быть не люблю. И не люблю, когда меня жалеют – ах, какое милое заблудшее дитя, – не сдержавшись, Вальдес передразнил одно из своих не самых приятных воспоминаний. – Но я все-таки учусь в этой жизни хоть иногда, хоть чему-то и поэтому не жажду повторить свой марикьярский «подвиг» – как вы, должно быть, только что подумали. Так что остается... безделица остается, но важная: вы во мне вызываете странные чувства. Двоякие, противоречивые. И вообще, зачем вам лишние хлопоты?

Чувства к дриксу были и вправду противоречивей некуда – уйти-остаться, вывести собеседника из себя и вызвать его расположение, стереть улыбку и увидеть еще одну... Выяснить количество терпения:

– Нравится чувствовать себя благодетелем?

Это было грубо, более чем, и Ротгеру даже стало как-то больно от собственных глупых слов, но сбежать от самого себя хотелось все сильней, а с этим Олафом, он откуда-то знал это, вот знал и все – побег не удастся. Ни от себя, ни от него, такого странного северянина. Сосулька, пещеры... морские глубины. Не надо. Вот не надо – пусть ночь, мост, крысы, что угодно. Но – Вальдес внутренне поежился – хочется. Губы сами собой разомкнулись:

– Простите. Я не... нет, вот в том-то и дело, что я хотел вас задеть.

– Я заметил, – тише и гораздо мягче ответил Олаф, – но вам не кажется, что это немного не то место? На нас уже оглядываются, господин Вальдес.

Отстранившись и немного подумав, Ледяной продолжил уже обыкновенным голосом:

– Вы не против, я не против, мне кажется, проблема решена. Только сделайте одолжение: перестаньте думать за меня. Я пока еще в состоянии пользоваться своей головой... – мысленно он добавил: «...чего и вам желаю».

Заминка пришлась кстати – Кальдмеер допил пиво и еще раз осмотрелся. Ситуация пока была под контролем, но что-то подсказывало: чем скорее они покинут трактир, тем лучше.

– Отвечу честно, – Олаф отодвинул кружку и посмотрел юному марикьяре в глаза, – мне не нравится быть благодетелем, потому что ничем хорошим это обычно не заканчивается. Но не помочь человеку, если он действительно нуждается в помощи, и, кроме того, успел выпить со мной пива и разделить ужин, вам не кажется, что это как-то... аморально? Что же касается хлопот – да, они будут, но если вы любезно согласитесь помочь мне вам помочь... – Ледяной даже на мгновение запнулся от этого странного каламбура, видимо, пиво аукнулось и ему, – в общем, их станет раза в полтора меньше.

«И благодарить меня не обязательно, – мысленно закончил капитан, – раз уж благодарность такой страшный порок. В высшем обществе». – «Эк тебя понесло, – сочувственно заметил здравый смысл, – давай, еще кружкой начни махать, господин сын оружейника». – «Закатные твари! Да что же это такое? Он ведь мне ничего такого и не сказал». – «Да ну». И это насмешливое «да ну» внезапно отрезвило. Ну, нагрубил тебе мальчишка, и что? Ты-то взрослый человек, мог бы отнестись к этому более... философски. Но почему-то было не обидно даже, а как-то гадостно, что в кои-то веки Олаф решил бескорыстно помочь человеку, а это вызвало «двоякие, противоречивые» чувства». Но Ледяной не был бы собой, если бы так легко отступился от задуманного.

4

Когда родителей не стало, он почему-то стал избегать тех, на кого так и тянуло положиться. Доверять, открываться стало сложно, стало сложно привязываться, и даже позволять кому-то себе помогать, позволять прикрывать себе спину. Ротгер учился разбираться в людях и чувствовать их, но это мало что меняло. Он уже привык быть сам по себе – тузы в рукавах и запасные ходы становились второй натурой. Закатные твари не сомневаются в удаче, но ведь не в том было дело, что Кальдмеер чужак со всех сторон – оно, дело, было в подспудном желании сделать этого Олафа исключением из правил. И рано или поздно пожалеть, сильно пожалеть – такая безоглядность до добра не доводит. Помог здравый смысл – капитан цур зее казался человеком надежным и честным, стоило рискнуть. Удрать, если что, всегда успеется. Делать это сейчас глупо и трусливо – ну волнует его этот офицер, так ничего в том удивительного нет – агм чует варита, марикьяре видит сероглазого блондина, подростка нервирует мужчина, все более чем просто. А еще Вальдес устал – устал душой, вот и тянет прилечь отдохнуть. «На скалу, в любой момент готовую уйти под воду», – фыркнул внутренний голос.

– Хорошо.

Позволив неведомой волне себя утопить, Ротгер медленно пошел на метафорическое дно – и все сразу стало проще, даже как-то веселей. Думать будем после, разбираться будем после – и с напряжением, и с благодарностью, и с предчувствием.

Олаф кивнул. Главное было сделано: так или иначе, но к согласию они пришли, оставалась самая малость – воплотить задуманное в жизнь. То есть, куда-нибудь пристроить мальчишку и ждать, пока в Ротфогель зайдет подходящее судно. Жаль, «Летучий», направлявшийся в Хексберг, вышел в море накануне – капитан, давно отбросив предрассудки, торговал с агмами, ардорцами и шадами, одинаково водя за нос и чужеземных, и дриксенских негоциантов.

Кальдмеер припомнил, что еще зимой, в первый или второй вечер, проведенный в «Крабах», разговорился с трактирщиком. Господин Дифенбах поинтересовался, где остановился офицер, непрозрачно намекая, что некоторые хозяйки заламывают за комнаты такие цены, что никакого жалования не хватит, а он, в свою очередь, может предложить весьма заманчивые варианты. Конечно, снимать для мальчишки комнату было жирновато, но тут Ледяному в голову пришла светлая мысль.

– Господин Вальдес, – Олаф постарался начать издалека, – вы согласны – и это действительно хорошо, но пока мне не известно ни об одном корабле, который бы направлялся в Хексберг. Я уверен, не пройдет и нескольких дней, как таковой объявится, однако все это время вам необходимо где-то жить и чем-то питаться... Прошу вас ответить всего на два вопроса. Конечно, в вашем положении выбирать не приходится, но все-таки: готовы ли вы работать как простой человек? И если да, то могу ли я поручиться перед хозяином за ваше хорошее поведение?

– О... – на лице Вальдеса отразилось разочарование со всеми своими оттенками и полутонами.

Здравствуй, проза жизни – он не умрет под мостом, он его построит. Было бы забавно, если бы не было так скучно. И немного обидно – он-то наивно полагал, что ему грозит если не опасность, то хотя бы подобие приключения, но уж никак не наставление на путь истинный. Вот она, кара – не вонючий трюм «Льва», а трудовые будни Ротфогеля.

Работа ради пропитания и крова, затем, вполне возможно, работа на корабле... И чего ему на месте не сиделось?.. Старик Гарсия пошумел бы и затих, а теперь... Заглядывайте к нам в Хексберг, господин Кальдмеер, мы вам отдадим «неоплатный долг» той же монетой. Ротгер отчего-то представил Кальдмеера пекущим булочки и закусил губу, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос. Но быстро погрустнел – вот «пристроит» его Сосулька и все. Пусть даже со свойственной ему привычкой находить в обыденности романтику либо мистику Вальдес и приписал Кальдмееру и своей с ним встрече то, чего не было, но, в любом случае, с капитаном было интересней, чем с дриксенскими горожанами. Да и «противоречивых» чувств Ротгеру будет не хватать – хотя, скорей всего, Кальдмеер ни злодей, ни тот, кто проникся к Вальдесу расположением – просто порядочный человек, из тех, кто раз уж с кем-то успел выпить пива и разделить ужин, то чувствует себя обязанным ему помочь. Как можно менее обременительным для себя образом, разумеется – Ротгер дриксу не старый флотский товарищ, чтобы делить с ним комнату. Хотя такие, как этот Кальдмеер, предпочитают в буквальном смысле не ограничивать свое личное пространство, так что и приятеля могут послать куда подальше. К слову: и с какой такой радости милейший офицер Его Гусиного Величества вообще согласился разделить с ним трапезу? Ему для этого даже пришлось пойти в таверну попроще, насколько Ротгер заметил. Променять приличное общество на компанию оборванца с рожей марикьяре... А если бы тот оказался вором? Вальдес бы очень хотел выяснить, что именно он недопонял и почему.

– Я смогу ответить на ваши вопросы только тогда, когда узнаю ваше понимание понятий «работать как простой человек» и «хорошее поведение», – пожал плечами Ротгер, фыркнув про себя при последних словах – Кальдмеер вел себя с ним как терпеливый ментор с нерадивым учеником. – А еще мне бы хотелось узнать, о хозяине чего идет речь, понимает ли он талиг и не имеет ли чего против молодых людей с южной наружностью.

Нет, ну надо же, каким тривиальнейшим образом оправдалось его предчувствие... Но без горячей ванны и чистой одежды он никуда пристраиваться не собирается, и точка.

– И это точно не искусная вербовка? – Ротгер сделал страшные глаза и все-таки расхохотался. Если смеяться, когда на душе кошки скребутся, то становиться чуть полегче.

Олаф задумчиво тронул шрам. Мальчишка смеялся. Смеялся, паясничал, пытался нарваться – всё это Ледяной видел столько раз, что было уже не то что не смешно – вообще никак. Что взрослому мужчине взять с заносчивого юнца и что ему предъявить? Ничего. Наверное, злой смех – единственное, что осталось у этого марикьяре, и нет ничего удивительного, что еще немного, и загнанный в угол мальчишка зашипит и выпустит когти. Дикому коту не объяснишь, что просто хочешь занести его в дом и, вопреки здравому смыслу, накормить сметаной. Но объяснить человеку все-таки можно попытаться.

На флоте Кальдмеер понял одну простую вещь: жизнь, чья бы она не была, ничего не стоит, – и вторую: людьми не разбрасываются. Вот и сейчас можно было сказать, мол, идите-ка ночевать под мост, молодой человек, я же вижу, как вам этого хочется, но Олаф почему-то улыбнулся и произнес:

– Вербовка? Ну нет. Мне на корабле и без вас работников хватает. Даром, что северяне, а в глазах закатные кошки пляшут. Да и сомневаюсь я что-то в вашем усердии, господин Вальдес, а без него в море никуда. Конечно, для вашего путешествия, я постараюсь найти талигойский корабль, туда вас возьмут охотней, хотя побыть матросом несколько дней вам все равно придется. Что же касается Ротфогеля, то ручаться за вас я передумал. Боюсь, моего скромного таланта не хватит даже на то, чтобы пристроить вас грузчиком, не говоря уже о том, чтобы убедить, допустим, господина Дифенбаха доверить вам хотя бы уборку навоза.

Обычно Кальдмееру хорошо, а главное, без особого труда давались подобные речи, но тут с каждым новым словом он чувствовал, что его разбирает смех. Это было неожиданно искреннее, доброе веселье, как если бы Ледяной встретил старого друга и начал рассказывать ему какую-нибудь вопиющую байку, где непременно нужно сохранять серьезное лицо до самого конца – просто, чтобы получилось смешнее. Ну, в самом деле, Олаф, где этот мальчишка и где слово «работать». Он же тебя сейчас съест, проглотит от возмущения – вон, даже рот уже приоткрыл. Приготовился.

Олаф долго смотрел в это отрешенное лицо, в бездонные карие глаза. Смотрел и не мог насмотреться. Южане ему нравились именно этим своим взглядом – темным, глубоким, чарующим каким-то. Даже если ничего нет за – какая разница?.. Кто он такой, в конце концов, чтобы заглядывать в чужие души. И надо ли знать, о чем сейчас думает мальчишка?  
Устал, наверное.

Конечно, на корабль не возьмешь. С другой стороны – а кто запретит капитану?.. Да, если нагрянет кто-то из вышестоящих, ничем хорошим это не закончится, но признайся себе, Олаф, когда «Ярость» в последний раз проверяли? Максимум, на что можно рассчитывать – приглашение на флагман, но скорее всего тебе просто пришлют какого-нибудь фенриха с «Грозы» с письмом от вице-адмирала.  
Ладно, допустим, ты возьмешь его с собой и что-нибудь придумаешь. Например, что старый приятель из Эзелхарда попросил тебя показать его племяннику всю прозу морской жизни. Через знакомых многие приходят на флот, и сам ты не исключение – на «Святую Ханну» попал с помощью дальней родственницы своей бабки, госпожи Элоизы, которая приходилась троюродной сестрой капитану этого небезызвестного корабля, и выглядел тогда, надо заметить, на порядок хуже, но... Так, погоди. Он ведь еще ничего не решил. Сейчас как ответит: «В Закате я видал ваш гусиный корабль, господин Кальдмеер» – и что тогда?

– У вас есть какие-нибудь идеи, господин Вальдес? – спросил Ледяной, не отводя взгляда. – Что мне с вами делать?

– А что вы со мной хотели бы сделать? — живо заинтересовался упомянутый Вальдес, но тут же сменил тон на более серьезный – пора заканчивать эти танцы друг вокруг друга, в самом-то деле: – Прошу простить за прямоту, господин Кальдмеер, но я вас не понимаю. Если вы все же согласны мне помочь, то идеи должны быть у вас, и я бы очень хотел их услышать.

Нехотя признавшись сам себе в том, что вина за «танцы» лежит если и не целиком на нем одном, то за большую ее часть он ответственен точно, Ротгер вздохнул:

– Обещаю оставить при себе все то, что могло бы помешать восприятию ваших предложений. Я, конечно, не подарок, но, гм, вменяемым человеком быть могу. Поверьте.

И все-таки... Снимать комнату господину Вальдесу господин Кальдмеер не желает или подобная щедрость капитану цур зее попросту не по карману, на корабле Ротгер ему не нужен, ручаться за такого работника, как Вальдес дриксенец не хочет также, остается... что? Любопытно, офицеры «гусиного» флота во время нахождения оного в порту имеют обыкновение жить в городе и носить штатское или предпочитают последнему мундиры и каюты, а все свободные средства спускают на дам, выпивку и азартные игры? И куда его в таком случае потащит Кальдмеер?.. «В злачные места славного Ротфогеля!» – воодушевленно заорала та часть вальдесовского разума, из которой еще не выветрился хмель. «Ага, в уплату карточного долга», – съязвил принципиально не пьянеющий внутренний голос. «Бред», – подытожил Ротгер.

 _Что мне с вами делать?_ – и смотрит, стервец этакий, смо-отрит. Ротгер поежился, но что-то непонятное во всем этом ему до безумия нравилось.

 _Сказал бы я, господин Вальдес, что хочу с вами сделать..._ Олаф отогнал странные мысли и ответил:

– Хорошо. Однако не могу сказать, что эта идея мне самому очень нравится. Она осложняется тем, что вы не знаете языка. Вы совсем не можете говорить по-дриксенски?.. К сожалению, у меня нет средств, чтобы снять вам хоть сколько-нибудь приличное жилье, поэтому все, что я могу сделать – это пригласить вас на свой корабль. И найти достойное объяснение вашему там присутствию. Едва ли мои подчиненные обрадуются, узнав, что я пригласил на борт агма, марикьяре и талигойца в одном лице.

Кальдмеер замолчал и, тронув шрам, вдруг вздохнул и пробормотал на родном языке:

– Создатель, это безнадежно...

Ротгер внезапно обиделся на «безнадежно» и на всю эту нелепицу: раз уж ты, господин хороший, вызвался помочь, то помогай, раздери тебя кошки. А не заставляй человека чувствовать себя обузой. В который раз Ротгеру захотелось встать и выйти, но он за сегодняшний вечер и так надурил порядочно, пора угомониться, задавив в себе все, кроме голоса рассудка. Что было непросто, ох как непросто.

– Ну почему совсем? Моего знания языка, к примеру, хватает, чтобы понимать вас. Фразы попроще, – уточнил Вальдес, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с собеседником. Кто же виноват в том, что у него такой тонкий слух?.. – Говорю я чуть хуже, чем сносно – не всегда удается вспомнить нужное слово, к примеру. Понимаю – как вы уже поняли из той странной истории – не всех и не всегда, зависит от произношения, скорости речи...

Его вдруг снова стало скручивать внутри в тугую пружину, готовую вот-вот распрямиться смехом, похожим на сухие рыдания. Родные стены, горячая ванна и никаких кальдмееров – вот что ему сейчас жизненно необходимо. Дышим ровно и глубоко, все утрясется, все образуется... Вот понять бы только, раздражает его господин офицер или напротив. Нет, лучше не понимать.

– Вам решать, – Ротгер перешел на дриксенский, – кем именно представлять меня команде. И представлять ли вообще. Я могу обещать вам вести себя благоразумно, но внешность свою изменить вряд ли смогу… – благо с произношением особых проблем не было, но вот эти кошкины паузы! – как и улучшить знание языка за ночь. – Прозвучало двусмысленно, но это он уже понял после того, как сказал. Сказал, подразумевая, что на свой корабль Кальдмеер поведет его с утра, разве нет? Хотя кто его знает...

Олаф сосредоточенно выслушал дриксенский господина Вальдеса и мысленно кивнул. Неплохо. Лучше, чем он ожидал. Произношение странноватое, но ближе к Талигу так многие говорят.

– Что ж, – ответил Кальдмеер, – попытка не пытка. Побудете несколько дней господином Вайсом из Эйссенберга, много говорить вам не придется, а как следует себя вести, я расскажу по дороге. Идемте, господин Вальдес, мы и так засиделись.

Взяв шляпу, капитан поднялся и направился к трактирщику. Пока он рассчитывался, Дифенбах как бы невзначай спросил:

– Что за примечательный молодой человек с вами?.. Издалека на этих головорезов похож, а вблизи вроде даже лицо наше, северное.

– Это племянник господина Вайса, одного моего старого друга, – с долей сожаления, но не теряя при этом серьезности сказал Ледяной, – вообразил, что хочет стать моряком. Вот Отто и попросил меня, раз уж выдалось затишье, показать мальчишке, что в море нет и не может быть романтики.

– О, – толстяк хитро прищурился, – так у вас в команде прибавление?

– Едва ли, – усмехнулся Олаф, надевая шляпу, – парень уже успел стать жертвой мошенников, если вы могли заметить, и это значительно остудило его пыл. Думаю, в конце недели он отправится домой. Приятной ночи, господин Дифенбах.

– Приятной, – трактирщик кивнул и вернулся к своим делам, а Кальдмеер направился к выходу.

Так гораздо лучше. Даже если кто-то спросит, владелец «Крабов» лишнего не скажет.


	2. Армейский товарищ

Ночной воздух был неожиданно холоден и вместе с тем приятен. Олаф посмотрел наверх – было уже хорошо заполночь, но и до конца ночной вахты оставалось прилично. Сам ведь и отдал приказ выслать шлюпку с началом утренней. С другой стороны, пока спустятся по темным улицам, пока пройдут по набережной до нужного причала, и еще не факт, что никто к ним по дороге не пристанет в надежде выяснить отношения... Ледяной сам себе кивнул и двинулся в сторону моря, сказав на родном языке:

– Не отставайте. И не забывайте смотреть под ноги, здесь ужасные улицы.

Вальдес вышел из «Крабов» с тремя мыслями: Кальдмеер привык отдавать команды даже тогда, когда те не требовались, в историю его все-таки втянули, уж лучше это, чем ночь на улице или работа грузчиком.  
Снаружи было холодно и свежо. Первое беспокоило, второе отрезвляло.

Да, несомненно, недавнее желание Ротгера выговориться было не чем иным, как глупостью и, пожалуй, слабостью, но слабостью вполне объяснимой: оно посещает подчас и самого замкнутого человека, а тут еще эти странности в Хексберг и марикьярская тоска... Предки-бергеры одарили своего потомка способным рисовать невероятные картины воображением, предки-марикьяре – пламенной, летящей душой; неудивительно, что он принял втайне желанное за реально существующее. Что ж, он понял свою ошибку вовремя, осталось унять раздражение и разочарование – не время быть чувствительным неженкой. К тому же вины Кальдмеера в том, что он Кальдмеер, нет. Скорей всего, с другими – моряками, родными, друзьями, любовницами, наконец – этот неприятный северянин очень даже приятен, но что это меняет для Вальдеса? Ровным счетом ничего. Вот и не нужно проявлять болезненное любопытство к тому, с кем будешь знаком недолго и неблизко.

Появился Кальдмеер – одарил задумчивым взглядом промытое до звезд недавними дождями небо, кивнул в ответ, надо полагать, собственным мыслям и, приказав (Вальдес только хмыкнул) не отставать, зашагал по мостовой.

Улицы были узкими, темными и скользкими. Олаф более-менее приноровился здесь ходить, но за спутника опасался, поэтому старался держаться рядом, чтобы, если что, успеть подхватить. Нет ничего приятного в ночном падении – ни нос, ни затылок не обрадуются холодному камню.

Кальдмеер любил гулять в тишине, но сейчас молчать почему-то не хотелось.

– Господин Вальдес, – капитан цур зее заговорил на талиг, – своим офицерам я представлю вас как племянника Отто Вайса, зажиточного торговца из Эйссенберга. Предупрежу, что вы человек застенчивый, они приставать не будут. Однако с Томасом Фуксом, это третий лейтенант, ведите себя осторожно, в нашей команде он новичок и, к тому же, склонен к размолвкам на пустом месте. К сожалению, «Ярость» не располагает большим количеством кают, поэтому придется вам пожить в капитанской, – Ледяной усмехнулся, – там, конечно, не так просторно, как хотелось бы, но не отправлять же вас к фенрихам. В сложившейся ситуации наше совместное проживание будет уместно... – Кальдмеер задумался и, тронув шрам, вдруг выдал: – Вам, наверное, кажется, что я говорю странно, и такие слова не подходят для данной ситуации, но я учил талиг по книгам, а произношение тренировал уже много позже... словом, простых человеческих слов я почти не знаю, – он улыбнулся, – только книжную речь и портовый жаргон.

Улицы уводят вниз, к морю, но как далеко еще идти! Особенно, когда ноги так и тянут вперед, а ты стараешься замедлить шаг. Был бы один, посидел бы на причале, подумал, но ведь мальчишка наверняка там закоченеет. За годы службы Олаф успел забыть – как это: жить без моря, и вспоминать ему совершенно не хотелось.

Продрогнув до костей довольно быстро – легкая одежда была к тому же ветхой и поэтому мало грела исхудавшее за недели плаванья тело, – Ротгер осторожно ступал по мокрым, скользким булыжникам. Кальдмеер заговорил, излагая, как и обещал, курс дела. И этот курс вызывал вопросы.

– Я все понял, но, тем не менее, хотел бы задать несколько вопросов. Во-первых, форма обращения – как мне следует обращаться к вам и к другим членам команды. Во-вторых, мои обязанности. В-третьих, Эйссенберг – где находится, что из себя представляет. В-четвертых, мой «отец» – чем торгует, кем приходится вам и так далее. В-пятых, я сам – если кто из команды увидит меня нынешнего на свету, в этом потрепанном матросском костюме, немытого-нечесаного после трех недель плавания в трюме, он в жизни не поверит, что видит перед собой не марикьярского пройдоху, а сына зажиточного дриксенского торговца. Далее... – внезапно поскользнувшись, Вальдес выругался сквозь зубы, но, ухватившись за шедшего рядом Кальдмеера, удержал равновесие.

«Ну вот, еще немного – и точно бы грохнулся», – подумал Олаф и посоветовал:

– Господин Вальдес, лучше держитесь за меня, – не поскользнетесь, так запнетесь. 

Сосулька казался куда теплее самого Вальдеса и отпускать источник тепла и надежную опору замерзшей марикьярской половине совсем не хотелось, но взволновавшиеся гордость и агмарская кровь взяли свое.

– …Если мой мнимый отец вам не чужой человек, то вы, вероятно, должны называть меня просто по имени, разве не так? Я ведь, став на время Вайсом, остаюсь Ротгером?.. Что еще... а! Будьте так добры, мой ка... кхм, господин Кальдмеер, расскажите о «Ярости» побольше.

Три удара сердца спустя Ротгер прибавил:

– А касательно речи... Простые человеческие слова можно сказать и на родном языке – их я, надеюсь, пойму. Меня дриксенскому учил ментор. Признаться, я отлынивал, да и практики особой не было, так что говорю я на нем куда более странно, чем вы – на талиг.

– Обычного вежливого обращения будет достаточно, – принялся отвечать Олаф в порядке заданных юношей вопросов, – вы ведь не член команды, обязанностей у вас как таковых не будет, разве что ходить и слушать. Я проведу вас по кораблю, в двух словах расскажу, что и как, а там посмотрим. Согласно легенде, вы ведь не собираетесь оставаться на флоте. Что касается ваших родственников... Я лишь сказал, что знаком с вашим дядей-торговцем. Мне показалось, это не слишком вежливо – придумывать родителей тому, кто их лишился. А насчет внешнего вида, – Кальдмеер посмотрел на спутника, однако в темноте было плохо видно, – здесь вы правы. В который раз за вечер я пожалел, что не взял плащ. Конечно, мы скажем, что вас ограбили и вам пришлось немного... гм... поскитаться, но тем не менее... Впрочем, в шлюпке наверняка будет что-нибудь теплое – завернетесь, а на корабле переоденетесь. В рундуке покойного Хольма были какие-то вещи, вроде бы даже приличные, – капитан на мгновение задумался. – Надеюсь, вы ничего не имеете против одежды умерших? Хотя, если мне не изменяет память, Йоханн ее от силы пару раз надевал, когда мы стояли в Метхенберге.

Воспоминания о бойком, талантливом парне, а точнее – о его жуткой смерти, накрыли неожиданно, и Ледяному пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы отогнать их.

– Вы, кажется, еще спрашивали, как мне следует к вам обращаться, – несколько отрешенно произнес Олаф, поглаживая шрам, – и тут я соглашусь: обращение по имени вызовет меньше подозрений... Создатель, – он перешел на родной язык, – сегодня я только и делаю, что думаю о худшем, но ведь в нашем с вами деле нет ничего _такого_. По-хорошему, надо было мне обратиться к коменданту порта, чтобы он помог вас вернуть, но это заняло бы недели, а то и пару месяцев, а вы, как я вижу, уже и без того измучены до придела... Да и господин Хохберг тот еще... человек.

Кальдмеер задумался снова: прошлые потери и грядущие, нельзя оставлять берег с такими мыслями.

– Вы ведь что-то еще спрашивали, – произнес он, – а... Эйссенберг. Это далеко, очень далеко. В горах, ближе к вашей границе. Мы с отцом как-то раз были в этом городке на ярмарке, и мне запомнилось, что народ там темноволосый и нередко темноглазый.

Улица извивалась как горбатая змея, Ледяной раньше думал, что это невозможно, чтобы мостовая шла одновременно вниз и вверх, но Ротфогель его переубедил. Внезапно в голове возник странный вопрос:

– А вас вообще привлекает море... Ротгер?

«Держитесь за меня» означало идти со спутником под руку, что для Вальдеса было внове и странно, но в данных обстоятельствах разумно. Приноравливаясь к широкому шагу Кальдмеера, Ротгер мысленно комментировал услышанное.

_Изображать полного невежду во флотских делах... Не отец, а дядя, чем я слушал... А уж как я жалею, что ты не взял плащ... Ага, не только невежду, но и избалованного сынка, заносчивого дурачка... Нет, я же должен быть застенчив?.. Значит, простофилю... Шлюпка-шлюпка-шлюпка… Как же я замерз, твою гусиную флотилию..._ _Одежда это тоже прекрасно, даже одежда умершего._ _О, а ведь наш Олле помрачнел_ – _что же за история с этим Йоханном?_ _Впрочем, какое мне дело... Снова поглаживает шрам_ – _жаль, хотя... шрам ему идет... Какого такого? «По-хорошему»... а это по-плохому, что ли? Участие и чувство долга, так-так... Какой-то он местами беззащитный, этот капитан цур зее... Беззащитный? Ротгер, ты вконец спятил? Так, минутку, я прослушал... А, Эйссенберг_ – _горы, ярмарка... ярмарка? Да, «мы с отцом как-то раз были на ярмарке»_ – _звучит отчего-то как воспоминание человека не родовитого, но лишь дворяне могут... Нет, в Дриксен, кажется, встречаются офицеры родом из уважаемых, но отнюдь не знатных семейств..._

«А вас вообще привлекает море... Ротгер?» – «Ро-оди», так же мысленно ввернул Вальдес – вернее, пропел. На вопрос отвечать отчаянно не хотелось. Оступившись, в этот раз намеренно, он мертвой хваткой уцепился за Кальдмеера, лихорадочно перебирая в уме варианты благовидного вранья.

– Как-то я слишком удачно вошел в роль провинциального растяпы, – смешок получился хриплым, неестественным.

Ротгер вздохнул. И ответил – внезапно откровенно:

– Море, господин Кальдмеер, это личное. Очень-очень личное. Не будь его, мои родители никогда бы не встретились. Не будь его, они были бы живы. Я чувствую море даже в горах, но мне неуютно _в_ море. Мне чудится, что оно манит в свои глубины, зовет остаться с ним... насмерть. Если случится так, что я преодолею это чувство или оно оставит меня само – я стану моряком, непременно стану. Хотите верьте, хотите нет, но у меня на это достанет и желания, и упорства, и сил, и даже способностей.

Прозвучало это спокойно, твердо, но как-то слишком по-мальчишески – досадуя на собственную несдержанность, Вальдес поспешно сменил тему:

– А о вас мне следует знать больше, чем я уже знаю?..

Выслушав спутника, Олаф отчего-то улыбнулся. С одной стороны, здорово быть мальчишкой – таким вот юным, беззаботным, с другой, Ледяному в юности никогда особо уютно не было. Немного замедлив шаг, он ответил:

– Море – это всегда очень лично. И, пожалуй, от моря никуда не деться...

Немного подумав, Кальдмеер продолжил:

– А что следует знать обо мне – ну, может быть, чуть больше того, что вы уже знаете: родом я из Эзелхарда, это достаточно далеко отсюда. Лет до тринадцати думал, что проведу всю жизнь в родном городе и буду оружейником, как мой отец. Однако в четырнадцать оказался на флоте, да так там и остался...

Ледяной снова задумчиво посмотрел наверх, удивляясь про себя, как целая жизнь может уместиться в трех предложениях.

Поправив шляпу, он добавил четвертое:

– Получив лейтенантский чин, я понял, что домой уже не вернусь.

Порыв холодного ветра ощутимо ударил в лицо, заставив на мгновение замереть. И прежде, чем сделать следующий шаг, Олаф поймал себя на мысли, что есть в этом всем что-то непостижимо-тоскливое и, наверное даже, зловещее. В далекой, почти забытой провинциальной жизни он не раз слышал сказки о ветрах, похищающих детей. Впрочем, если все-таки допустить возможность этого, Кальдмеер не сомневался, что ветру не составит труда унести и взрослого человека, и целый корабль...

Отогнав видение, Ледяной сказал:

– Здесь направо. Простите, Ротгер, но в моей жизни не так уж много разнообразия, а рассказывать вам про наши победы над талигойским флотом... Словом, судьба подкинула вам не самого интересного собеседника.

Сын оружейника, значит. Чего-то такого Ротгер и ждал. С тяжелой головой после коварного пива, вконец замерзший, он не мог определиться с собственным отношением к новости – с одной стороны, семьи ремесленников, по здравому размышлению, дали обществу куда больше стоящих людей, нежели семьи дворян, с другой – тщеславных властолюбцев как раз немало среди выходцев из третьего сословия. Впрочем, Кальдмеер пока производил впечатление человека достойного. Взгляд его, рука и слог были тверды и уверены. И – Вальдес просто не мог не восхититься и даже несколько позавидовать – под мундиром угадывалось телосложение, о котором каждый молодой человек может только мечтать. Конечно же, флот обязан был изрядно изменить сына оружейника, но – какая ирония! – оному подобные изменения даются легче, чем сыну моряка, когда моряк этот дворянин, а сын его повеса.

В те давние времена, когда любой мастер, имеющий дело с металлом, был не ювелиром, не бронником, не оружейником – просто кузнецом, кузнечное дело считалось чем-то сродни волшебству. Теперь же люди данного ремесла были хоть и уважаемыми, обеспеченными, но – простыми. Хотя сам Ротгер считал, что нынешние оружейники, как и те пралегендарные кузнецы, люди особые. Обычный человек не выкует хорошее оружие, для этого нужны талант и даже нечто большее, нежели талант.  
Любопытно, что по этому поводу думает сам несостоявшийся оружейник и состоявшийся моряк. «От моря никуда не деться»... Марикьярские ветра нашептывают островитянам легенду о капитане корабля-призрака – капитане, бывшем когда-то кузнецом в небольшом портовом городке; капитане, связавшимся с пиратами ради спасения любимой девушки. Уже не вспомнить, как часто – один раз в полгода или в дюжину лет – пр _о_ клятый капитан мог причаливать к берегу, где его ждала возлюбленная. Ротгер помнил только, что девушка была верна капитану до самой своей смерти, что он, конечно же, пережил любимую и затосковал навеки, и где-то до сих пор волны носят призрачный корабль по морям Кэртианы. Позже юноша услышал иную версию событий, но посчитал ее домыслами, причем извращенными.

– Грех мне жаловаться на судьбу, разве что за то, что когда вы из сосульки стали собеседником, то я – наоборот, – наконец невесело пошутил Вальдес, слыша, что охрип.

Они повернули направо – темень, и воздух изменился, стал ненамного, но для жителя приморского города ощутимо свежей. Потянуло морем – значит, причал не так уж далеко. Вот только эти до невероятного кривые улицы явно не были кратчайшим к нему путем. Любопытно, принято ли в означенном лабиринте поджидать поздних путников с целью поживиться?.. Хотя погодка еще та, да и они с Кальдмеером – безусловное разочарование для любого вора. Вальдесу, до сего момента озабоченному исключительно целью прогулки, то бишь удобствами капитанской каюты и приятностью новой чистой одежды, даже как-то захотелось нарваться на кого-нибудь из представителей местного «дна». Жаль, при себе ножа не было – он с ножами управлялся лихо. Хотя с этими-то башмаками по разнородным, скользким камням мостовой особо не попрыгаешь, конечно.

Вслушиваясь в гулкое эхо их со спутником шагов, Ротгер решил поддержать беседу светским, на его взгляд, замечанием:

– Вы, господин Кальдмеер, поразительно цело... добродетельны. Даже лучшие из тех холостых офицеров флота, которых я знал, ночь, подобную этой, провели бы сперва в компании товарищей за бутылкой вина, а затем бы направились к дамам... – Осознание собственной бестактности было внезапным и непростительно запоздалым: – Разру... кхм, я ведь мог испортить вам этот вечер, так? Да, определенно я его испортил... Вряд ли вы планировали лечь пораньше, да еще в компании постороннего.

Лишний раз убедившись в том, что сегодня красноречие ему изменяет, Ротгер впредь решил помалкивать. Пока не отдохнет и не придет в себя, по крайней мере. Потому что на неугомонном языке уже вертелся следующий «светский вопрос» вида: «А вам в порывах ветра никогда не слышался перезвон колокольчиков?» – а это несомненный перебор, так его «гусь» не к себе на корабль возьмет, а спровадит лечиться. А лечиться Ротгер был согласен разве что какой-нибудь местной настойкой на травах, находясь в тепле и на свободе.

Олаф усмехнулся первой фразе спутника и хотел уже что-нибудь ответить насчет сосульки, но продолжение монолога его слегка озадачило: что за дурная привычка говорить о том, чего уже не изменить?

Подхватив тон мальчишки, капитан ответил:

– Что же в таком случае заставило вас, Ротгер, думать, что я столь поразительно добродетелен? Может быть, своим появлением вы просто не оставили мне выбора, – Ледяной усмехнулся. – Но если вам действительно интересно знать, то нет, вы не испортили мне вечер, а скорее разнообразили его.

Господин Вальдес заметно дрожал от холода, и Кальдмеер поспешил добавить:

– Еще пара улиц – и мы на месте. Правда, шлюпку придется подождать, ведь я не планировал возвращаться раньше восьми склянок... Вы сильно замерзли?

Приятно тянуло с моря, но близость причала определялась еще и некоторым оживлением: то тут, то там мелькали пьяные матросы, порой они появлялись в обществе вульгарных некрасивых шлюх. Мысленно Олаф порадовался, что времена, когда он не мог себе позволить ничего другого, давно миновали.

И словно в подтверждение его воспоминаний спустя сотню-другую шагов они стали свидетелями драки между представительницами древнейшей профессии – вокруг двух растрепанных женщин, визжащих как закатные кошки, собралось уже с полдюжины человек. Мужчины возбужденно гоготали и улюлюкали, а коллеги сцепившихся девок с безразличными лицами стояли на крыльце и выглядывали из окон.  
Нахмурив брови, Ледяной выругался сквозь зубы.

«Вы сильно замерзли?» Ну да, так он и признается. Зачем вообще спрашивать, если не можешь согреть? А после того, как подобно кошкам из мешка на их пути стали возникать – о нет, не милые сердцу искателя острых ощущений грабители – держащиеся относительно прямо лишь с помощью портовых шлюх матросы, стало как-то не до рассуждений о добродетели. Дальше – лучше, то есть не лучше, конечно, а очень даже напротив. Спутник Ротгера и нахмурился, и выругался за двоих – Вальдес только красноречиво закатил глаза: уличная сцена при всей своей забавности не могла не удручать тех, кто стремился оказаться отсюда как можно дальше, да поскорее.

– Никогда не понимал надобности приличных господ в подобных... дамах, – пробормотал будущий визитер роскошных будуаров.

Замедлив свой шаг, они с Кальдмеером волей случая очутились под одним из редких на этой улице фонарей. Сердце кольнуло чувство дежавю, заставив вздрогнуть в нехорошем предчувствии за пару мгновений до того, как от ближайшей стены отделилась тень, на ходу превращаясь в закатную тварь. Которая с непередаваемыми радостно-насмешливыми интонациями протянула:

– Чужой, какая встреча! Олаф Кальдмеер собственной персоной. – Цепкий, оценивающий взгляд светлых глаз скользнул по Ротгеру внимательно и равнодушно – взгляд, которым снимают мерку. Тонкогубый рот дрогнул в кривоватой полуулыбке. – С _юношей_. Впрочем, я не удивлен...

Последующая пауза была рассчитана безупречно – не понять, чем именно не удивлен, спутником капитана или...

– Где ж еще нам свидеться спустя без малого год, как не на импровизированном спектакле наимерзейшего притона славного города Ротфогеля.

Последовавший за этими словами многозначительный смешок поспособствовал тому, что во многом неискушенный Вальдес наконец прозрел – словно очнулся от долгого крепкого сна. _Неужели Кальдмеер..._ _Нет, бред. Нелепо само предположение, что..._

Незнакомый Ротгеру дрикс был высок, ростом с Кальдмеера, и так же широк в плечах, но на этом сходство хромого «демона» с сыном оружейника заканчивалось. Хлесткая фигура, хищные черты и – выросший в окружении офицеров юноша знал в этом толк – грация зверя небезосновательно делали мужчину похожим на смертельно опасный клинок. С чувством неподдельной неприязни Ротгер всмотрелся получше, в свою очередь изучая «третьего лишнего». Небрежно перехваченные на затылке черной атласной лентой пушистые волосы – рыжевато-русые, кудрявые; лишенный шитья камзол и, судя по виднеющимся краям манжет, такая же простая рубашка темной расцветки; прочее, от сапог и до шейного платка, так же безыскусно и, тем не менее, добротно – как у того, кто равно не желает выделяться из толпы и носить тряпье. Холеные породистые руки (на безымянном пальце левой злой рубиновой искрой вспыхнул и погас перстень) вкупе с осанкой выдавали дворянина. Трость, «спустя без малого год»... любопытно. Был ранен?.. Бывший офицер? Почему бы и нет. И, судя по характерной фамильярности, с Кальдмеером этот... господин то ли в давних вражеских, то ли в таких же давних приятельских взаимоотношениях.

С видом полного на то права Ротгер придвинулся еще ближе к своему спутнику и нагло воззрился на пока еще незнакомца. Тому, по всей видимости, было глубоко наплевать на Вальдесовские телодвижения и взгляды, что злило неимоверно.

Не успел Олаф сочинить достойный ответ про «дам», как словно бы из ниоткуда перед ним возник Франс Ферзен. Вот уж кого Ледяной не ожидал здесь увидеть, так это отставного полковника. Время шло, а граф ничуть не менялся: все такой же насмешливый, эксцентричный и диковатый. Любой, кто хоть раз видел Франса, признавал, что забыть этого господина очень и очень непросто.

Кальдмеер познакомился с ним во время ардорской кампании около трех лет назад, и в свое время сын оружейника и наследник Ферзенов были довольно близкими приятелями, хотя манера общения последнего нередко удручала и навевала не самые радужные мысли.

Не меняясь в лице, капитан ответил:

– Вы, как всегда, внезапны, господин Ферзен, и непредсказуемы. Не думал, что вас может привлечь подобное... гм... зрелище, – он кивнул головой в сторону драки. – И давно эти девицы выясняют отношения?

Заметив, что Ротгер почти прижался к нему плечом, Кальдмеер непринужденно продолжил, одновременно подталкивая мальчишку вперед:

– Разрешите представить вам своего спутника, господина Ротгера Вайса из Эйссенберга, племянника моего дорогого друга Отто. Молодой человек так спешил навстречу морю, что сам не заметил, как стал жертвой грабителей, так что оставьте свои шуточки для более подходящего случая, Франс.

Поправив в очередной раз рискующую слететь шляпу, Олаф спросил:

– Что вы вообще забыли в Ротфогеле? Насколько мне припоминается, в нашу последнюю встречу вы изъявляли желание отправиться куда-нибудь прочь от родных берегов, и до сегодняшнего вечера я полагал, что вы покинули Дриксен.

Вальдес моргнул – обычно немногословный моряк стремительно превращался в свою противоположность. Мужчина, названный Франсом Ферзеном, выслушал Кальдмеера с подчеркнутым вниманием, после чего еще раз окинул Ротгера пристальным взглядом, на этот раз задумчивым, и медленно кивнул вместо приветствия.

– Мой дорогой Олаф, я поставлен в тупик обилием ваших вопросов, суждений и предположений. С чего же начать... – на оказавшемся живым и каком-то совсем не северном лице появилось комичное выражение напряженной работы мысли. – Может, с вашего внезапно бурного отклика на мои так называемые шуточки и неприкрытого желания сплавить не к случаю пришедшегося Франса куда-нибудь в Седые Земли?

Мягкая и в то же время лукавая улыбка уголками губ, отразившись в глазах, сделала рыжего скорпиона почти приятным. Будь Ротгер постарше, он бы испугался умению этого человека из хищника превращаться в кокетливую скромницу и обратно с поразительными легкостью и достоверностью. Но в шестнадцать подобное нервирует. Раздражает. Завораживает.

– Расслабьтесь, Кальдмеер. Франс Ферзен, как и подобает доброму другу, не испортит вам с... господином Вайсом вечер... ночь, а лишь разнообразит ее.

« _Вы не испортили мне вечер, а скорее разнообразили его._ Повезло же капитану цур зее, – мысленно хохотнул Вальдес. – Ничего не предвещало, а тут... сюрприз за сюрпризом».

Ферзен тем временем продолжал:

– Я, собственно, стал свидетелем, гм, означенного зрелища совершенно случайно. Если вы, Олаф, слышали о заведении под названием «Горькие Травы» – в чем я, впрочем, сомневаюсь, – то я направлялся именно туда, сделав крюк с целью... – Ферзен прервался, покосившись на Ротгера и невнятно хмыкнул, после чего закончил: – С целью... прогуляться. В двух шагах отсюда имеется переулок, в свою очередь пересекающийся с Карловым спуском, который спустя четверть часа быстрой ходьбы приведет нас прямиком к порогу «Трав». «Нас» – потому что я предлагаю вам присоединиться. Нам с вами нужно переговорить, а юноше согреться – грабители оставили ему не лучшее для весенних ротфогелевских ночей платье.

Предупреждая возможные возражения со стороны Кальдмеера, въедливый дрикс нетерпеливо дернул рукой: – В приличности заведения можете не сомневаться. Соглашайтесь, Олаф, не мерзнуть же вам с господином Вайсом на причале до прибытия шлюпки. Или я ошибся и вас уже ждут?

Мнение «юноши» Ферзена, очевидно, ничуть не интересовало, но Вальдес отчего-то не чувствовал себя задетым. И понять свои чувства не пытался – голову наконец посетила привычная легкость и если бы не то самое непригодное для промозглых ночей платье, все было бы чудесно. Доверия приятель Кальдмеера не вызывал, зато вызывал интерес, что по меркам Ротгера было куда лучше. Во всех смыслах. И – проще, проще, чем с Кальдмеером. Танцевать всегда проще, чем... что-то иное. Хоть и опасней. Но любовь к опасным вещам у Вальдесов в крови.

Олаф не удержался от усмешки и крайне довольно произнес:

– Я мечтал спровадить вас в Седые Земли, Франс, с тех самых пор, как вы впервые ступили на борт «Хармута Славного». В далеких заснеженных краях нерпы и белые медведи, безусловно, погибают без вашего красноречия в тоске и печали...

В дверном проеме показалась добротная фигура хозяйки борделя, и женщина, не скупясь на выражения, высказала все, что думает по поводу сложившейся ситуации. Ее чрезвычайно нескромное мнение вызвало бурный восторг среди «зрителей». Голосящие девицы замолчали, продолжая, впрочем, держать друг друга за растрепанные волосы.  
Кальдмеер не собирался ждать окончания этой уличной сцены, поэтому, смерив Ферзена долгим взглядом и краем глаза уловив, как воодушевился мальчишка, сказал:

– Я наслышан о «Травах» и, признаться, не горю желанием туда идти, но раз вы приглашаете, Франс... Вы исчезли так внезапно, думаю, нам действительно есть, что сказать друг другу.

Затем капитан обратился к спутнику:

– А вы, Ротгер, ничего не имеете против?

Возвращаться в лабиринт темных, зловонных портовых улиц не хотелось – и это еще мягко сказано, особенно теперь, когда до набережной оставалось всего ничего. Луна уже хорошо забрала на запад, а значит, до конца «дохлой» вахты рукой подать. Меньше часа.

С другой стороны, поговорить с Ферзеном действительно не мешало: откуда он взялся, где был весь этот год, чем занимается теперь. Конечно, граф никогда не питал большой любви к службе на благо отечества, но отставка, Ледяной это знал наверняка, сильно ударила по самолюбию Франса, как, впрочем, и по-глупому полученное увечье – и это после того, как из Ардоры, где погиб каждый пятый и каждый третий так или иначе был ранен, полковник вернулся без единой царапины.

Олаф много думал об этом, и каждый раз что-то внутри неприятно сжималось. События его жизни и те, которым он был просто свидетелем, как бы намекали, что от судьбы не уйдешь. И что, может быть, некоторые люди взлетают так высоко только для того, чтобы в один прекрасный день с этой высоты упасть...

Кальдмеер мотнул головой, отгоняя дурные мысли, и вопросительно посмотрел на Ротгера Вальдеса.

– Вот за что я вас, Олаф, люблю, так это за честность, – парировал, а, вернее, промурлыкал Ферзен, заставив Ротгера ощутить тот вид неловкости, который возникает, когда ты, посторонний человек, поневоле присутствуешь при разговоре двух старых друзей. Подобный разговор в присутствии непосвященного третьего превращается в искусную паутину, иногда – вот как сейчас – в шутливый словесный поединок.

– Наслышан о «Травах», ну надо же, – продолжал непонятно для Вальдеса кривить губы приятель Кальдмеера, склонив голову к плечу.

– Я согласен, – встрял Ротгер, не желая долее ни изображать живую заинтересованность делами борделя, ни чувствовать себя третьим лишним, да и, к тому же, неясно кого к кому и по какому праву ревнующим.

– Вот и хорошо, молодой человек, вот и хорошо, – рассеянно заметил Ферзен. Затем резко повернулся на каблуках, бросая уже через плечо: – Идемте.

И – насколько позволяли увечная нога и скользкие камни мостовой – поспешил вниз по улочке. Странно, но в еще не успевшей рассеяться толпе зевак прокладывать себе путь ему не приходилось – те расступались сами, как мелкие рыбешки кидаются врассыпную при приближении акулы.

Неловкость, вместо того, чтобы исчезнуть, отчего-то усилилась и Вальдес попытался спугнуть ее вопросом о том месте, в которое они направлялись. Отчаянно хотелось сунуть руки в несуществующие карманы, да хотя бы занять их чем-то; хотелось, чтобы Кальдмеер нагнал Ферзена, не шагал рядом.

Олаф, следя чтобы мальчишка не потерялся в толпе, пошел за графом.

– Не беспокойтесь, Ротгер, – достаточно тихо сказал Кальдмеер, – это, в самом деле, приличное заведение, хоть и довольно странное. В основном там надираются творческие люди, потерявшие свою музу, – тут он сделал страшные глаза, – и после моря полынной настойки к ним, бывает, приходит зеленая волшебница.

Капитан цур зее хотел добавить, что упомянутая дама приходит не только к представителям богемы, но и к простым смертным, но передумал. Он уже и без того говорил довольно резко – того и гляди вставит в разговор что-нибудь неподобающее приличному человеку.

Свернув в темный переулок вслед за Ферзеном, Ледяной понял, что устал. От впечатлений, от людей, от Ротфогеля – словом, от земли. А может, и от себя самого.

2

На Карловом спуске было светлее. Еще одним сомнительным плюсом являлся ветер, дующий в спину. Кальдмеер склонился к уху погрустневшего Ротгера и произнес:

– Я думаю, нам лучше догнать Франса и идти рядом с ним.

Издав невнятный звук, долженствующий означать согласие, Вальдес прибавил шагу. Кальдмеер, становясь резче, в определенном смысле становился и открытей, а чувствовать его личность Ротгер попросту не мог боле – не мог, и все тут. Обоюдоострый и безжалостный как морисский кинжал Ферзен и вполовину не пугал его так, как капитан плескавшейся сейчас где-то там на волнах «Ярости». Хотя, конечно, «пугал» – совсем не то слово.

Раздраженно тряхнув головой, Вальдес попытался думать о чем-то другом – о, к примеру, упомянутой Кальдмеером полынной настойке. Гадость редкая, он знал не понаслышке – бергеры такую пьют в малых количествах, веря в ее благотворное действие на желудок и голову. Но к чему тогда «зеленая волшебница» ?.. Или здесь, в Дриксен, ее иначе делают? Чего только люди не пьют... Его северные родичи, помимо пива и касеры – крепкие ликеры, настоянные на травах и кореньях, марикьяре – анисовый напиток. Именно последний, претерпев ряд изменений, превратился в известную нынче на весь Талиг ведьмовку. Ее точная рецептура держалась в строжайшем секрете, но вряд ли в числе составляющих трав находилась полынь. Впрочем, ни ликеры, ни настойки Ротгер не любил. Другое дело – вино. Или хотя бы пиво. Говорят, что когда-то в окрестностях горы Хексберг его варили из эрека, местного растеньица, похожего и не похожего на поседевший вереск. Янтарный, слегка игристый горьковатый напиток золотоземельцы называли хексбергским вином. Но сейчас, увы, пряные ароматы цветущего эрека прельщают лишь пчел.

Раздумывая так, Ротгер нагнал стучащего тростью по мостовой Ферзена. Какой бы не была местная полынная настойка, неудивительно, что этот странный дрикс ее так любит. А вот Кальдмеер больше походил на торскую можжевеловую касеру, сухую и дымную. Хотя пахнет он, верно, морем, и только морем.

– Как вы находите ротфогелевских грабителей, господин Вайс? – светским тоном осведомился Ферзен.

Вопрос застал Ротгера врасплох и он сострил, слишком поздно поняв, что именно он сказал и кому:

– Без их участия в моей судьбе могло не появиться господина Кальдмеера, поэтому в известном смысле я им благодарен.

– Вот как, – тонкая улыбка собеседника подтвердила, что Вальдес попался. Состроив то, что в народе зовется «щенячьими глазками», мнимый господин Вайс из Эйссенберга виновато и в то же время как можно более обезоруживающе посмотрел на «друга своего дяди Отто».

– Что ж, в выигрыше, как я вижу, остались все стороны. – Тут Ферзен перевел свой взгляд на Кальдмеера и... начал заведомо проигрышную битву с подступающим хохотом. Он кусал губы; он даже остановился – опустив голову, душил в себе смех, но тот прорвался – искренний, безудержный, до слез. Ротгер и подумать не мог, что этот человек способен так смеяться – то запрокидывая голову, то зарывая ладонью лицо. – Ну Кальдме-е-ер...

– А что Кальдмеер? – Олаф равнодушно пожал плечами, хотя на деле тоже едва сдерживался. – Неужели мне следовало закрыть глаза и пройти мимо, как это обычно делается?..

Капитан цур зее тронул шрам и все-таки улыбнулся. Ферзен смеялся очень заразительно, и хотелось поддаться этому веселью. Граф, определенно, был подарком судьбы, и если у господина Вальдеса есть хоть что-то в голове, кроме ветра, то он усвоит этот урок. Ледяной перевел взгляд на мальчишку – и в полной мере оценил его выражение лица. Нашкодивший кот. Этот в любой ситуации найдет, как вывернуться и не только избежать взбучки, но еще и получить порцию умиления от хозяйки. «Вот ведь какая зараза, – говорила одна знакомая дама, – давно бы уже пустила на воротник, да только ведь жа-а-алко подлеца». И в одном этом «жа-а-алко» было, пожалуй, больше нежности и любви, чем некоторые люди получают за всю свою жизнь. А что получит этот Ротгер? И кем он станет через десять лет? Через двадцать?

«Создатель, ну а тебе-то какая разница?» – осведомился внутренний голос. «Просто хочется, чтобы он стал хорошим человеком», – сам себе ответил Кальдмеер и отвернулся, изучая фундамент ближайшего к нему дома.

Олаф нисколько не жалел, что взялся помогать мальчишке. При мысли о том, что его мог совратить тот скользкий старый извращенец, все внутри сжималось от ненависти и отвращения. Ледяной ничего не имел против «гайифской любви», означенные чувства в нем вызывало именно болезненное стремление людей осчастливить себя, не заботясь о последствиях. Хотя, может быть, он просто завидовал. То есть, уже не завидовал, конечно.

Продолжая рассматривать кладку, Кальдмеер улыбнулся явственнее.  
Все-таки зря он так добросовестно настроился на посещение борделя, теперь это только мешало.

Что-то во всем этом Ротгера смущало – наконец переведя дух и беззвучно вздохнув с облегчением, он принялся размышлять, что именно.

Ферзен тем временем отсмеялся:

– Я скажу, Олаф, что. Но, само собой, не здесь. Мы в двух шагах от «Трав» – имеет смысл сделать эти шаги поскорее, не так ли?

– Разумеется, – Олаф кивнул и последовал за Франсом.

До «Трав», и правда, было рукой подать – не прошло и трех минут, как они оказались внутри.

Вальдеса, все еще погруженного в раздумья, ноги сами понесли вперед – вернее, вперед и вверх – Карлов спуск резко вздыбился, чтоб затем по-змеиному изогнуться...

– Пришли, – донеслось сбоку.

Ротгер очнулся – соседкой очередного фахверка, чьи беленые стены выигрывали у темноты, оказалась лестница. Широкие ступени вели к редкому для этой части города строению – скромному и в то же время явно горделивому дому, облицованному камнем. Окна нижнего этажа были забраны ставнями, но сквозь щели между ними наружу струился свет – дом жил своей ночной жизнью, дом манил и что-то обещал. Вальдес вяло отметил, что снова проваливается в ту полудрему, которая часто сопровождает недосып и усталость.

– Горячую ванну – причем немедленно, – пробормотали рядом. Пахнуло чем-то терпким, непривычным, его подхватили под локоть, а затем был свет, яркий свет. Много света для успевших привыкнуть к полумраку улиц глаз.

Недоговоренность, понял Ротгер наконец. Во всех их взглядах, улыбках и словах была она – недоговоренность.

3

После условного стука тяжелая дубовая дверь бесшумно распахнулась и в ее проеме показался массивный канделябр (Вальдес, которого огонь застал врасплох, поспешил зажмуриться – Франс же прикрыл глаза заблаговременно), а затем и держащий его Йенс Халворсен, управляющий семейства фок Котен. Привратника в доме отродясь не было – так уж повелось, что визитеров Халворсен встречал самолично. Это было к тому же разумно – мимо зоркого и рослого дворецкого даже мышь не прошмыгнула бы незамеченной.

– Вы сегодня поздно, господин Франс, – Халворсен оставался совершенно невозмутимым, пропуская внутрь троих вместо одного.

– И к тому же с друзьями, младший из которых испытывает неотложную потребность в знакомстве с вашей чудесной купальней.

Коротко поклонившись, управляющий повернулся к темнеющей за его спиной лестнице и негромко позвал: «Грета!» Ответом ему было «А?» откуда-то сверху. Деревянные ступеньки заскрипели – Грета оказалась пожилой служанкой в переднике такой поразительной белизны, что, казалось, эта белизна освещает ей путь вместо отсутствующей свечи.

– Проведи молодого господина в купальню и поручи его заботам Гёрге.

Окинув цепким любопытствующим взглядом незнакомых ей посетителей, женщина поспешила опустить глаза, как и пристало прислуге, после чего тоном, в котором почтительность мешалась с, по-видимому, врожденной сварливостью, велела Ротгеру следовать за ней. По лестнице оба поднимались медленно: в случае Греты сказывались годы, в случае Вальдеса – болезненное состояние, к тому же последнему приходилось приноравливаться к скорости передвижения своей проводницы.

Кальдмеер успел заметить, как мальчишку уводит какая-то женщина. Капитан замер, не зная, что ему следует предпринять, и вопросительно посмотрел на Ферзена. Все-таки он был здесь если не завсегдатаем, то уважаемым посетителем – уж точно. Ледяной внутренне усмехнулся, осознав, что не хочет отпускать господина Вальдеса одного даже в ванную. Впрочем, чего уж лукавить, от горячей ванны он бы и сам не отказался.

Проводив взглядом Ротгера со служанкой, Кальдмеер перевел его на друга с выражением замешательства. Ферзен вздохнул и, приблизившись, что-то зашептал капитану на ухо, после чего обратился к Халворсену:

– А что госпожа Артенис – еще не ложились?

– Уж час как легли.

– Господин Дитрих?..

– В ближней питейной зале.

В глазах Франса мелькнуло что-то нечитаемое и тут же погасло – поблагодарив, он прошел в дверь направо от лестницы, впустив в полутемную комнату свет, гомон и запахи.

«Не волнуйся ты так, никто здесь твоего драгоценного Роди не съест и даже не утопит. Идем лучше проверим, насколько ты наслышан о Травах» – вот что сказал Ферзен Кальдмееру. «Мой драгоценный Роди? Вот уж не было печали...» – мысленно ответил Олаф. Усмехнулся и, сняв шляпу, проследовал за графом.

Это заведение, и правда, мало походило на те, в которых доводилось бывать Кальдмееру. Большая комната, обшитая деревянными панелями, была заставлена столами с резными узорами и на удивление приличными стульями. В глубине залы имелось как бы отдельное помещение, но узнать, что в нем происходит, не представлялось возможным из-за занавесок. А вот комната оттуда наверняка просматривалась прекрасно.

Ферзен подмигнул человеку за длинной широкой стойкой и быстрым шагом завсегдатая направился в «комнатку». Скорчив удивительную даже для себя рожу, Франс меланхолично постучал по дверце носком сапога. Остановившись рядом с другом, Ледяной спросил, не скрывая улыбки:

– Здесь так принято?..

Глаза Ферзена смеялись:

– Нет.

Не заметить вошедших тот, кто находился в кабинете (называемого завсегдатаями «Трав» на южно-талигойский манер сепар _е_ ), никак не мог – разве что он вздумал вздремнуть.

Наконец одна из занавесей дрогнула (Ферзен, раздраженный этой нарочитой театральностью, поморщился как от зубной боли), после чего раздался тихий звук распахиваемой двери и к гостям вышел юноша лет двадцати с внешностью ангела.

Ожидая, Олаф еще раз осмотрелся, на этот раз запоминая лица нескольких посетителей. Много это или мало для такого времени, он определить не мог, но, судя по всему, двери «Трав» открывались только перед избранной публикой. И Кальдмеер к ней явно не относился. Во всяком случае, открывший дверцу блондин посмотрел на капитана цур зее более чем красноречиво.

– Олаф, разрешите вам представить единственного сына владелицы заведения, госпожи Артенис фок Котен, удовольствия лицезреть которую мы лишены сегодняшней ночью, – Ферзен был сама куртуазность, плохо скрываемое недовольство блондина графа, очевидно, ничуть не трогало.

Белокурый прелестник без видимого желания отрекомендовался:

– Дитрих фок Котен, к вашим услугам. – Пухлые, капризно изогнутые губы сжались в тонкую линию, сделав красивое лицо неприятным и злым. Затем на нем появилось выражение крайнего возмущения и какой-то детской обиды: – Франс, вы...

– Граф, – поправил юнца Ферзен, со скучающим видом разглядывая посетителей.

– Что?..

– Граф. Или, если вам так нравится больше, сударь.

– А, конечно же. Прошу меня извинить.

Раскаянья в голосе молодого фок Котена не хватило бы даже на тень этого предписанного всем благообразным юношам чувства.

– Вы, сударь... – снова начал он – и тут же был оборван Франсом.

– ...негодяй, бессердечный мерзавец и прочее. Прошу вас, Дитрих, опустим очередную сцену этой безынтересной посторонним гаифской мистерии – мы с господином Кальдмеером жаждем покоя, уединения и «волшебницы», причем немедленно и в названном порядке. И еще кое-что...

Ухватив слегка ошеломленного Дитриха за отворот бархатного камзола, граф без лишних церемоний втолкнул его обратно в сепаре и, сделав знак Олафу подождать снаружи, плотно прикрыл за собой дверцу.  
Впрочем, ждать Ледяному пришлось недолго – спустя каких-то пять минут Ферзен вышел со странной усмешкой на покрасневших губах и поманил друга за собой в соседнюю залу, по пути сообщив, что достойное платье у Ротгера будет и что ему, Франсу, в данный момент жизненно необходимо напиться.

Дитрих фок Котен не произвел на Ледяного особенного впечатления. На вздорных мальчишек в свое время он насмотрелся на всю оставшуюся жизнь, поэтому юнец, не соизволивший даже дослушать его имя, вызвал улыбку, которую, впрочем, капитан умело подавил.

Ожидая возвращения Франса, Кальдмеер почему-то думал о морской пучине, поглотившей тело одного молодого лейтенанта, очень похожего на господина фок Котена. Тот же гонор, те же изогнутые в кривой усмешке губы... А уж как бесстыдно он отдавался простому фенриху – так и вовсе история из разряда «не верю». Олаф задумчиво тронул шрам.  
Альвин, его звали Альвин фок Штейнман. И впоследствии он был известен тем, что застрелился во время своей же вахты.

Дверь комнатки легко скрипнула, и Ледяной очнулся от своих странных мыслей. Вид графа был более, чем красноречив. В своей обычной манере он поманил друга за собой в соседний зал, сказав по дороге, что ему необходимо напиться и что Ротгеру подыщут одежду. И это последняя брошенная вскользь «новость» неприятно задела сына оружейника.

Кальдмеер остановился и, серьезно посмотрев на Ферзена, спросил:

– Франс, зачем ты это делаешь?

«Зачем спрашивать, если ответ более чем очевиден? Вы слишком много думаете, капитан цур зее, переигрываете все в уме по четыре раза, а то и по четырежды четыре – что удивительного в том, что другие успевают вперед вас? Если бы господин граф встретил Ротгера Вальдеса, он бы решил его проблему за полминуты. Без колебаний и долгих разговоров. Мальчишка замерз – в ванную. Плохо одет – будет одет хорошо. Делов-то, правда?»

Олаф смотрел Франсу в глаза и одновременно с этим осознавал всю абсурдность ситуации. Ревность. Это была ревность. Проклятье, он ревновал своего друга, привыкшего действовать по обстоятельствам, к вздорному марикьярскому мальчишке, которому вообще плевать было на то, кто ему помогает, лишь бы делал это поскорее... Видит Торстен, это была странная, очень странная ночь. Ледяной самокритично улыбнулся, но больше ничего не сказал.

Вопрос Кальдмеера ударил графу в спину – тот полуобернулся, застыв в полшаге от цели. Моргнул, вскинул брови, затем чуть нахмурил высокий лоб – было видно, что пытается понять, о чем речь. Ледяной заглянул в глаза, улыбнулся кривовато – лицо Ферзена разгладилось, губы разомкнулись... Подошел слуга. Франс привычно отпер дверь второго сепаре, после чего самолично занес поднос внутрь, где тут же занялся «волшебницей»: расставил на столе бокалы с настойкой, на чьи края умело пристроил странные ложечки с фигурными прорезями.

– Знаешь, Олле, – вода тонкой струйкой лилась на сахар, – я не буду говорить, что не пожелал закрывать глаза и проходить мимо, – смешиваясь с сиропом, настойка мутнела, меняя свой изумрудно-солнечный цвет на травянисто-молочный, – а скажу, что считаю нужным делать то для тебя, что мне сделать проще, а тебе сложней. К тому же мы с этим мальчишкой одной кошкиной породы – будет справедливо, если я позабочусь о том, кто имеет шанс выжить и вырасти в еще одну закатную тварь. Авось он, в отличие от меня, найдет свое место в этом мире. Вот только... – Взяв заблаговременно открытую слугой бутыль, Франс накапал из нее на свой кусочек сахару настойки и поджег. – Вот только мир наш через этак два десятка лет ждет если не конец, то хорошая встряска – что-то носится такое в воздухе...

Коричневые карамельные капли падали в бокал.

– Мне, вероятно, не следовало за тебя решать... – Внезапно пламя перекинулось на сам напиток – граф ловко потушил его, долив воды. – Однако не я один мог заметить, что на парне мало того, что одежда с чужого плеча, так он еще и о ванне недели на три забыл напрочь, а уж исхудал... Ни разу не слышал о грабителях, имеющих привычку переодевать своих жертв в поношенное матросское платье – да и будь это так, с чего бы племяннику твоего приятеля приезжать в Ротфогель за месяц до условленного срока? Ограбили по дороге, добрел до города на своих двоих? Исключено – замерз бы, да и не верхом же он добирался из Эйссенберга...

Ферзен ругнулся и со стуком опустил на стол графин.

– Кальдмеер, а вот теперь спрошу я: какого Разрубленного Змея ты это делаешь? Нет – почему ты, умный человек, делаешь это настолько по-дурацки? Почему, когда я это вижу и в меру своих возможностей пытаюсь исправить, ты недоволен?

Пока Франс колдовал над «волшебницей» и по ходу отвечал, Олаф снял мундир и, пользуясь тем, что впервые за вечер оказался в относительно уединенном месте, не слишком почтительно бросил его на свободный стул, куда за несколько секунд до этого отправилась его многострадальная шляпа. Затем капитан сел и, продолжая слушать графа, блаженно вытянул ноги.

Вопрос был неожиданным, но все же другу не удалось застать Кальдмеера врасплох.

– Франс, – спокойно ответил Ледяной, – если бы я был недоволен, это выглядело бы совершенно иначе. Извини, конечно, если задел тебя за живое, но и ты пойми: иду я усталый по темной улице, с дурацким планом за неимением другого, и тут из ниоткуда возникает граф Ферзен, от которого уж год как не было ни ответа, ни привета, и начинает помогать направо и налево... Я отвык от подобного, устроит такой ответ?

Он серьезно посмотрел в глаза своему собеседнику и продолжил:

– Что касается мальчишки – зря ты так переживаешь. На причале хорошо если два фонаря горят, в шлюпке он бы уже сидел в плаще. Томас после «дохлой вахты» тоже едва ли бы стал дожидаться моего возвращения, а больше задавать каверзные вопросы на корабле некому. Так-то. Быть капитаном не так уж плохо, – Олаф зевнул, поспешно прикрываясь рукой, и после пробормотал: – но, с другой стороны, отличиться на этом корыте в ближайшем Круге мне посчастливится едва ли...

4

Мотнув головой, Кальдмеер спросил:

– Эта твоя «волшебница», правда, стоит таких приготовлений?..

– А ты попробуй, – хмыкнул Ферзен, ставя перед другом бокал. Свой он уже опустошил до половины жадными глотками во время Кальдмееровского монолога – то ли так хотел пить, то ли попросту не хотел ничего комментировать. Ни словами, ни даже выражением лица.

– Мне стоит поздравить тебя со званием, – кивком указав на расшитый серебром черный флотский мундир, граф издал смешок и заметил: – Любит удача военных, не любит, но офицеров нашего доблестного флота любить она обречена. Какая гамма, какой фасон... А уж под узкие форменные штаны и высокие сапоги – красота да и только. И перчатки! Белые! Не то, что моя давнишняя скучища – никогда не любил синий цвет в одежде.

Подтверждая свои слова делом, Ферзен в четыре счета избавился от неброских камзола и шейного платка, обнаружив под ними рубаху оттенка «проклятая кровь». Расстегнув ворот – в отличие от манжет он был лишен не только кружева, но и оборок – Франс со вздохом удовольствия повел плечами, после чего занял табурет, разместившись таким образом напротив Ледяного.

Олаф поднес бокал поближе и повел носом – запах у напитка был интригующий, ничего не скажешь, – затем он сделал первый глоток и, распробовав, многозначительно поднял брови. «Волшебница» шла хорошо, оставляя слегка горчащее послевкусие.

– М-м-м! – сказал капитан цур зее. – Спасибо. Признаться, я не горел желанием уходить с «Хармута», тем более, на «Ярость», но, подумав, согласился... – Ледяной сделал еще глоток, на несколько долгих мгновений закрыл глаза и уже после, насладившись приятным ощущением разливающегося по телу огня, продолжил, не скрывая улыбки: – Ты не ведаешь своего счастья, Франс, а мне, видимо, суждено носить эту «красоту» до скончания дней.

– Зато любовники в море и любовницы на суше обеспечены, – лукаво заметил Ферзен.

По его мнению, Кальдмееру и впрямь форменное платье шло как никому другому, но, ворча, Олаф вряд ли кокетничал – тоску военного по цивильной одежде может понять только такой же военный. В особенности если тот в силу стесненности в средствах вынужден не расставаться с мундиром даже вне службы.

– Любовники в море, – Кальдмеер усмехнулся и, прищурившись, посмотрел на друга. – К сожалению, отец Бенедикт остался на «Хармуте», а наш капеллан немного не в моем вкусе. Одна надежда – новый врач, он написал, что прибудет в Ротфогель к концу Весенних Ветров, – Ледяной сделал еще глоток и продолжил: – Как видишь, Франс, я не изменил своего мнения даже теперь: капитан не имеет права домогаться своих офицеров, не говоря уже о матросах, – тут он странно хмыкнул и потер глаза. – Дикость какая, как вспомню... Впрочем, чего уж...

Ферзен на это ответил, что иным офицерам и матросам ни Создатель, ни устав, ни мораль не мешают домогаться своего капитана и, в принципе, их можно понять.

– Я в свое время тоже размышлял на эту тему – и пришел к выводу, что пользоваться своим служебным положением в личных целях подчас просто неумно и недальновидно, как и забывать о нем, заводя связи. Тем не менее, капитан и его первый помощник, военачальник и адъютант, монарх и маршал – это уже классика, – хохотнул захмелевший граф, берясь за бутыль и пододвигая к себе сахарницу. – Одна часть армии занимается тем, что вторая ее часть не хочет замечать, а мир вовне смакует сплетни. К слову о приготовлении «волшебницы», – резко сменил тему разговора Франс, – не я его придумал, за ритуал и ложки следует благодарить прекрасную Артенис. Но мне ее затея по душе, как видишь.

– Красиво, конечно, но сам бы я такое проделывать не стал, разве что... Нет, господину Колеру это лучше не показывать, иначе мои запасы касеры ждет серьезное испытание, – сказал Олаф и, посмотрев на сидящего напротив Ферзена, прикончил «волшебницу» одним глотком. – Ну и штука, признавайся, где ты ее отыскал? У тебя, Франс, всегда хватает и редких вещей, и новостей, а мне и рассказать-то нечего. Повышение – вот и все новости. На «Ярости» я только раз сходил в Улапп, благополучно вернулся до зимних штормов и вот с тех пор так и торчу в Ротфогеле. А мое единственное приключение – это господин Ва-айс.

Ледяной тряхнул головой, отгоняя внезапно навалившуюся усталость, и задумался, но не о своей скучной жизни, а о мальчишке, принимающем ванну. Наверняка Ротгер сейчас блаженствует и удивляется, как ему вообще в голову пришло отправиться в далекие края, да еще и в таких чудовищных условиях. Прослужив с десяток лет на флоте, Кальдмеер привык к жизни на корабле, но поначалу даже его, непритязательного простолюдина, угнетали теснота, качка и невозможность уединиться. А уж если прибавить сюда страх быть обнаруженным... В общем, Вальдесу можно было только посочувствовать.

Граф хмыкнул:

– Твой господин Вайс – приключение по своей сути, насколько я успел эту суть понять, так что неудивительно, – и, отставив в сторону стакан с остатками напитка, потянулся за своим камзолом.

Обшарив карманы – «Ну куда же я его... а!» – из внутреннего Франс достал какой-то плоский серебряный, украшенный гравировкой и каменьями футляр, и как бы между прочим спросил: «Так мимо чего ты там не смог пройти – угодившего в беду мальчишки или его черных очей?» – уходя тем самым от темы собственных похождений. Уходя на время, необходимое для того, чтобы: открыть означенный футляр – в нем обнаружился ряд бурых скруток из, по-видимому, листьев неизвестного в Дриксен растения; взять одну и, обрезав ее кончик, сунуть в рот, после чего поджечь от огонька свечи; отрешенно выдохнуть горечь пополам со сладостью – ароматный сизый дым; молча, с Леворукий-искушает-праведника взглядом протянуть еще одну скрутку другу.

– Сложно сказать, – наблюдая за поисками Ферзена, ответил капитан цур зее, – конечно, изначально мною двигало именно желание ему помочь, но и отрицать, что Ротгер красив, я не буду. Хм... это опять твоя заморская трава?

Оценив взгляд Франса, Олаф тоже закурил. Кашлянув, он усмехнулся, но вторая затяжка пошла лучше. Господин граф и раньше делился с сыном оружейника своими легендарными скрутками, что вызывало неоднозначную реакцию окружающих.

В очередной раз выдохнув дым, Ледяной спросил:

– Кстати, что у тебя с этим Дитрихом?

Изумрудная струйка разбилась о дно стакана.

– Дитрих... Ты знаешь, он ведь мне тогда написал... в начале зимы. Такой пафос – до сих пор помню. _«Научите меня нервно и аристократично курить, прищуриваясь и ломая изгибы пальцев о сафьянные кресла и диваны, путать дымом шелковые портьеры, и, возможно, я смогу красиво признаться вам в любви, стихами и прекрасными словами, без орфографических ошибок, а пока – увольте, но я хочу отдаться вам прямо здесь на полу...»_

Отпив «волшебницы», ставшей от сиропа бело-радужной, Франс коснулся кончиком скрутки фарфорового блюдца, стряхивая пепел. Прикрыл глаза.

– Хорошо сидим... Ну так вот, отдался он мне – не на полу, правда, – а потом началась, гм, гаифская мистерия. Я мог ее предвидеть – если бы вовремя подумал той головой, которая у меня на плечах.

– Создатель, вот это история, – Олаф тихо засмеялся, пододвигая пустой бокал к другу, – сила твоего духа впечатляет. Я бы сбежал еще на письме... Впрочем, обожание господина Котена мне не светит. К счастью, – он засмеялся снова, стряхнул пепел и спросил, понизив голос: – Он в постели такой же нервный? Дитрих напомнил мне Альвина, а тот, знаешь ли, при всех его ужимках, был очень даже хорош.

– Вот и этот – при всех его ужимках... – приглушенно рассмеялся Ферзен, принимаясь за приготовление еще одной порции напитка. – Сам понимаешь, что у меня с Дитрихом иная ситуация – мы не сослуживцы, он ощутимо младше и весь его жизненный опыт – это опыт избалованного сынка и смазливого провинциала. Я скучал и решил, что раз уж он так хочет нарваться... – усмешка отставного полковника была одновременно блудливой и жестокой. – Но мальчик вместо слезливых сожалений или, наконец, сполна удовлетворенного любопытства явил мне желание повторить пройденный урок, какая досада. Я дал понять, что раза мне хватило, но на море были зимние штормы, в «Травах» – настойка и мать этого паршивца – пришлось захаживать. Дитрих был назойлив, я много пил и мало спал, вот и случалось нам через раз делить горизонтальные и не очень поверхности.

Кривя уголок рта, Франс потянулся через стол с бокалом:

– Прошу.

Из-за ворота рубашки выскользнул медальон – звякнуло, блеснуло кроваво на свету. Ферзен задумчиво покрутил украшение в пальцах:

– Примечательная вещица, смотри – парусник на серебре, рубины... Говорят, такой талисман предотвращает кораблекрушения – для этого медальон необходимо во время плаванья носить с собой и никому не показывать.

Франс перевел взгляд на Олафа, затем быстро, но не суетясь снял цепочку через голову. Небольшой кусочек металла на протянутой ладони; застывшие в этом металле волны-паруса, камни – как зернышка граната...

– Примешь в подарок?

Олаф взял бокал, удивленно поднимая брови.

– Я? – он с интересом рассматривал медальон, а потом перевел взгляд на графа.

Кальдмеер не любил подарки без повода, тем более от мужчин, но Ферзен был его другом и, конечно, просто решил, что капитану этот талисман нужнее, чем ему самому...

– Хорошая работа, – металл хранил тепло своего прежнего владельца. – Спасибо, Франс.

Отпив «волшебницы», Ледяной еще раз всмотрелся в тонкие линии на серебре, и его разобрало любопытство:

– А если кто-то все-таки увидит, что случится? И откуда он у тебя? – Олаф вдруг хмыкнул: – Твой Дитрих умер бы от зависти, и никакая горизонтальная поверхность не спасла бы.

– Ну ты же слышал меня, – Франс зевнул, не раскрывая рта, затем прикрыл глаза, – если увидит, то до конца плаванья останешься без защиты медальона. А Дитрих бы не умер, он бы в который раз смертельно обиделся на свою мать – вещицу отдала мне госпожа фок Котен, приказав, – граф мягко улыбнулся – судя по всему, хозяйка «Горьких Трав» являлась в его глазах особой весьма незаурядной, – распорядиться ей с умом, то есть либо носить самому, либо подарить тому, кому такой талисман, по моему мнению, действительно нужен. Вот я и подарил – тебе. А насчет того, откуда он... Артенис помнит только, что ее отец, барон Кот _е_ н, увлеченный собиратель всяческой старины, весьма ценил эту вещь. Но какое дело шестнадцатилетней девчонке, сбежавшей из дому, до датировок и происхождения? Она с собой брала не предмет искусства, она брала частичку своего прошлого. Дома... детства. Артенис родом из Приморской Эпинэ, как и моя родная мать, к слову. Так вот – встретив своего будущего мужа, отчаянная барышня нацепила ему на шею этот медальон и заявила, что желает проверить морское поверье, но, в любом случае, если господин офицер посмеет утопить вместе с собой ее семейную ценность, то она его никогда не простит. Тот проникся и женился. – На лице Ферзена играла все та же несвойственная ему задумчивая (если не сказать – мечтательная) улыбка. – Герхольд фок Котен носил медальон без малого двадцать лет – пока не вышел в отставку и не зажил жизнью содержателя игорного дома. После смерти мужа Артенис, по ее словам, не захотела ни держать медальон у себя, ни передавать его кому-то из детей. Вынув оттуда портрет юной себя, отдала украшение мне, чужому, по сути, человеку. Я, конечно, не хотел его брать, но эта женщина всегда умела убеждать. Иногда – без слов, один взглядом. Н-да...

– Однако...

Кальдмееру на мгновение стало не по себе – на его ладони лежала вещь, сменившая столько владельцев. В море тяжело остаться не суеверным, но это было то, что он усвоил гораздо раньше, ещё когда помогал отцу: у вещи есть хозяин. Оружие ли, украшение ли – всё, что сделано из металла, рано или поздно найдет своего человека...  
«Но для тебя ли эта вещица, Олаф?» – по обыкновению сомневался внутренний голос. «На месте разберемся», – ответил Ледяной и, поразмыслив пару секунд, надел медальон на шею.

– Постараюсь никому не показывать, – капитан подмигнул другу, пряча подарок под рубашку, и усмехнулся: – Хотел бы я взглянуть на эту твою Артенис, ты так тепло о ней говоришь – немногим людям выпадает такая честь, Франс.

Кальдмеер подумал о женщинах, и ему стало как-то тоскливо. Наверняка Барбара ждала его сегодня и, не дождавшись, пустилась во все тяжкие, как это с ней обычно бывало. Олаф представил, какая сцена ждет его в борделе, когда он все-таки туда дойдет, и его тоска по своей бескрайности приблизилась к морю. Хотя, возможно, виной тому была не скандальная девица, а выпитая «волшебница».

– Ну загляни в «Травы» засветло как-нибудь, – пожал плечами Ферзен, второй раз за этот вечер мгновенно сворачивая тему чувств. Как и в первый, он отгородился от собеседника стаканом, а после – очередной затяжкой.

– Ты спрашивал, куда я пропал, откуда взялся и куда денусь, – вместо улыбки получилась мимолетная гримаса.

Покусывая нижнюю губу, он на пару мгновений задумался, затем невнятно хмыкнул и резко поднялся. Ухватил сразу и табурет, и стул, подтащил их к Олафу, после чего уселся к другу спиной и начал медленно отклоняться назад – благо Ледяной сидел так, что устроить голову у него на коленях представлялось возможным. «Ну неймется мне», – читалось в раздосадованном взгляде теперь уже казавшихся серо-голубыми глаз.

В былые времена Ферзен ничего подобного не делал – Олаф удивился, но виду не подал. Устроившись на стуле как можно удобнее, капитан цур зее оприходовал порядком подзабытую скрутку и, неспешно выдохнув дым, ответил:

– Засветло? Ты шутишь? Что я здесь забыл?.. – не сказать, чтобы тяжесть на коленях была особенно приятной, но Ледяному всегда нравилось тепло, неизбежно возникающее в таком случае между двумя людьми.

– Достала меня эта нога, Олле, – внезапно пожаловался Франс, сложив руки на груди и глядя на Кальдмеера снизу вверх. Поза была для графа очевидно неудобной, да и выглядел он сейчас крайне глупо, но если даже и понимал это – самостоятельно подняться не мог и поэтому дурашливо кривил рот, словно играл какую-то шутку. Но шутка плохо сочеталась со смыслом слов и тоном, которым эти слова были произнесены: – Да все достало, признаться. Запивай не запивай, а заполночь что-то изнутри грызет, грызет, грызет. Я здесь навроде демона – хром, порочен, эксцентричен и далее по тексту. Надоело. Хочу в Багряные земли, да хоть к Чужому в Закат.

Нога, конечно. Франс всегда был таким – сначала сделает, потом получит от жизни, а потом, может быть, подумает. Если очень повезет. Ледяной затянулся еще раз, достигнув внезапно какого-то странного состояния отсутствия мыслей. Да, мыслей не осталось – и от этого было необыкновенно легко.

– Не думаю, что Багряные Земли тебе помогут, – ответил Олаф, глядя другу в глаза. – Разве от самого себя сбежишь? Человек похож на корабль в бескрайнем море – вроде бы идет время и всё в нем меняется: такелаж и рангоут, и команда, и даже капитан – всё, кроме него самого, – Кальдмеер вдруг ясно представил себе старый, потрепанный штормом линеал, лениво дрейфующий где-то у Астраповых Врат, и усталых немытых матросов; подавив неуместный вздох, он отвернулся и с грустной усмешкой произнес:

– Чем дольше плаванье, тем тяжелее каждый новый день, и в какой порт не приди, ты всегда останешься только кораблем... – он отложил скрутку и снова посмотрел на Франса: – Я с этим просто смирился и не знаю иного выхода.

Это было странноватое на вид сочетание – похожий в клубах сизого дыма на покрытый туманом морской риф северянин – лиричный и в то же время спокойный, и тревожный молодой мужчина с волчьими глазами.

– О-о, как интересно на тебя «зеленая волшебница» в паре с хуггой действуют... – Помолчав, Франс поднял правую руку, легко провел пальцами по груди Ледяного сверху вниз – по обнаженной коже в распахнутом вороте рубашки, по ткани... Вздохнул. – Я двигаться не могу толком, понимаешь?.. Когда мне бывало худо прежде, когда на душе кошки скреблись, я... – Ферзен внезапно ухмыльнулся: – Ты ведь помнишь, как мы познакомились? Вернее, встретились – познакомились-то позже. Может, я и показался тебе тогда дураком конченным, но надо ведь было как-то отвязаться от просителей... неважно. Просто это непередаваемое ощущение – танец. Движение. Без мыслей, только ритм в крови. Я жил этим. Только этим я и жил... А теперь... – Он зло дернул больной ногой, скривился. – Ну что теперь? К слову, в Багряных Землях, говорят, невероятные лекари. У меня ведь все не безнадежно... надеюсь.

Сдержав усмешку, Олаф прикрыл глаза – ну что за странный вечер?..

– Танцор из меня никудышный, – ответил Кальдмеер, – но, думаю, я в состоянии тебя понять... А про Багряные Земли разное говорят: одни, мол, да, лечат там так, как нам и не снилось, а другие возражают, что к этим лекарям еще подход найти надо и чужеземцам они просто так помогать не будут, ну да я в тебе не сомневаюсь – ты хоть к Леворукому подход найдешь, что тебе шады?.. – Капитан потер переносицу и спросил: – Куда, кстати, запропастился Ротгер?

– Твое замечание насчет шадов заключало в себе какой-то намек или я наконец пьян? – смех и пение Франса Ферзена были, как правило, ниже его обычного голоса, теперь же это были низы контрабаса – густые, низкие и очень сочные по тембру. – Ро-отгер?.. А, да, господин что-то-я-не-очень-в-это-верю Вайс... прихорашивается, наверное, – граф хохотнул. – Олаф, ты его видел? Точно-точно видел, хорошо рассмотрел? По-твоему, он из тех, кто, заполучив наконец в свое полное распоряжение весьма достойную купальню фок Котенов, плеснет себе в лицо воды и на том успокоится? Не думаю. – Стоило Ледяному прикрыть глаза – Ферзен принялся взглядом неспешно скользить по чертам своего теперь уже и не армейского приятеля. Фактически, пялиться, хотя с учетом расфокусированности означенного взгляда... – А горячая ванна это примерно полчаса, мытье головы – еще столько же, и можно разнежиться и задремать, и дрянной мальчишка вряд ли поспешит с одеждой, к тому же рядиться в Дитрихово платье с непривычки и на влажное тело это, думаю, дело не пяти минут.

Завершив свою лениво-ироничную лекцию, Ферзен слегка дернул Олафа за ткань рубашки, заставляя того открыть глаза, и кивком указал на дымящуюся скрутку:

– Дашь затянуться от своей? А то я так спешил к тебе на коленки, что даже хуггу позабыл на другом конце стола.

Южно-багряноземельское растеньице, носившее запоминающееся имя «хугга», у себя на родине не было в ходу – но один из шадов ароматному дыму костра как-то предпочел скрутку из листьев, а затем угостил собственным изобретением торговца... согласно рассказу Франса Ферзена. Что есть эти сушеные листья и откуда они у тогда еще капитана достеменно не знал даже его друг Олаф Кальдмеер. Впрочем, таинственные скрутки идеально вписывались в образ затейника, носимый последним из рода Ферзенов так небрежно и элегантно, словно тот был предметом гардероба – злая насмешка над собственными предками, чья приверженность традициям уступала разве что их же помешательству на приличиях.

– И я в конце-то концов расскажу тебе о маках Эпинэ – пока мы не допились до того, что они вырастут прямо здесь из пола. Или, – что-то в происходящем определенно задевало визави капитана, – пока не вернулся твой Ротгер.

– …Ты наконец пьян, – не без улыбки ответил Олаф, протягивая графу скрутку. – Рассказывай про эти свои маки, я весь внимание.

В подтверждение своих слов, Кальдмеер немного поерзал на стуле, устраиваясь удобнее, и ненавязчиво передвинул Франса так, чтобы обоим было удобнее. Что-то странное было в глазах друга, в его голосе... и это _«пока не вернулся твой Ротгер»_. «И вовсе он не мой, – отстраненно подумал капитан, – он сам по себе – как весенний кот: ходит где-то там, очень долго и обстоятельно принимает ванну. Не то что я». Олаф представил огромного кота, яростно натирающего себя мочалкой, и едва удержался от того, чтобы спросить у Ферзена, как эта мохнатая закатная тварь намеревается влезть в одежду Дитриха.

«Приплыли», – констатировал Ледяной и понял, что пора рифить паруса.

– Маки не мои, они общедоступны для любования...


	3. Лаванда и полынь

Вальдес блаженствовал. Однако будем последовательны.

Проследовав за служанкой на второй этаж, Ротгер отстраненно подивился внутреннему обустройству дома – в конце прямого и длинного коридора, подозрительно поглядывающего на талигойца рядом запертых дверей, обнаружилась еще одна лестница – близнец своей предшественницы. Но в этот раз поскрипывающие ступени вели вниз – к, предположительно, различным хозяйственным помещениям: по крайней мере за второй из двух дверей слева от лестницы оказалась заветная купальня – керамическая мозаика, медные ванны и достаточно ожидания, чтобы упомянутое рассмотреть.

Затем слуга – соломенного цвета вихры, годы те же, но ниже ростом и шире в плечах – притащил в большой деревянной кадке горячую воду. Пыхтя от натуги, наполнил одну из ванн, предварительно сыпанув туда лаванды.

– Готово, господин. Э-э… мыло, щетка, полотенца – вот, прошу вас.

Быстро скинув с себя заношенные тряпки, Вальдес опустился в воду, вздыхая от уже подзабытого за недели морских странствий удовольствия.  
Слуга мялся у порога, желая, по-видимому, задать какой-то вопрос и никак не решаясь на это. Разомлевший от тепла и любящий весь свет Ротгер решил ему помочь:

– Ты ведь Гёрге, да? Просто я слышал, что привратник сказал Грете поручить меня заботам Гёрге.

– Да, – просиял мальчишка, – эт я. Только Халворсен не привратник, он наш управляющий. А вы, значица, друг господина Франса?

– Не совсем – я знакомый его друга.

– Того капитана?

Вальдес утвердительно кивнул. Северянин хитро сощурился:

– А вы часом не знаете, насколько они, э-э, близки?

– А тебе-то это на что? – с любопытством протянул Вальдес.

– Видите ли, господин…

– …Вайс.

– … господин Вайс, нашего молодого хозяина, господина Дитриха, это оченно волнует, – паренек гыгыкнул, выдавая в себе заядлого сплетника. – А все мы интересуемся, зря аль не зря.

Ничего не понимаешь – умей приподнимать брови так, чтобы тебе поспешили все объяснить.

– Ну-у… они же с господином Франсом того… – Гёрге почесал затылок, подбирая слова. – Эх… ну полюбовники они.

Вальдес наконец-то постиг смысл девчачьего, по его мнению, словосочетания «сдавленно охнуть», поскольку сам едва не воплотил его в жизнь. Вовремя прикусив губу и мысленно присвистнув, Ротгер изобразил на лице понимание открывшихся ему занимательных обстоятельств и паскудную ухмылку:

– И давно?

– С зимы еще.

– И ваш хозяин считает, что Ферзен привел сюда своего... – пришло время мямлить и ему.

– Ага.

– Бред, – уверенно брякнул Вальдес, сонливость которого как рукой сняло. – Бред пегой кобылы.

– Ну вот и я думаю – ладно бы вы.. ой, простите, господин... э... Вайс. Но вы такой красавчик, а этот моряк…

Приплыли.

– …не то что наш хозяин, словом.

Слушая вполуха болтовню слуги про незнакомого ему Дитриха, Вальдес блаженствовал, ощущая, как распускаются узлы напряженных мышц и уходит из тела усталость. Мысли его занимал проклятый Франс Ферзен – нет, ну кто бы мог подумать… Любопытно – Кальдмеер знает?.. Все зависит от того, насколько тот дружен с Ферзеном, насколько… широк в своих взглядах. Ведьмы хексбергские, ну за что ему это? Хотя… ужин, ванна, приключение – все, как заказывали, господин Вальдес. А что с последним неувязочка случилась – так у госпожи удачи юмор едкий, нечему удивляться. «А тут такая возможность разобидеться на всех дам разом и уйти к господам», – съязвил внутренний голос. Какая такая возможность, с ленцой парировал Ротгер, господин вообще-то один и он уже занят. «Разве это препятствие?» Да, Леворукий побери, это препятствие. И – не его дело, в любом случае. О любви по-гаифски Вальдес знал ровно столько, сколько знали все – то есть почти ничего. Это было смешно, пока – не всерьез, где-то там, с другими. Но вот – приблизилось, и он понял, что, по-прежнему не осуждая, не понимает, что в этом находят. Неугомонное воображение с треском провалило попытку представить Ферзена с другим мужчиной. Смесь отторжения, неловкости и жара растеклась по жилам, отравляя – Вальдес пожалел, что вообще позволил себе подобные мысли. Но ведь в Талиге редкий дворянин в юности не уединялся с раскованным приятелем для выяснения собственных склонностей. Как говорили. Впрочем, Ротгер себя дворянином не считал, в столице не бывал и опыты интимного свойства планировал исключительно с прекрасным полом. Но… Если быть откровенным, зуд любопытства уже проснулся в глубинах непоседливой натуры Ротгера и требовал Ферзена заинтересовать, Кальдмеера смутить (зря что ли тот требовал от друга «оставить свои шуточки») – словом, гусиный порт еще узнает удаль талигойца, хо-хо. Да, риск нежелательных для юноши последствий несомненно существовал, но кто не рискует…

– Вам вода еще будет нужна?

– А? – очнулся от грез о предстоящей выходке Ротгер.

– Вода, говорю.

– О, да-да – мне бы еще голову вымыть.

– Тогда я щас еще горячей водички принесу, подождите чуток.

Слуга ушел, пришла истома… полудрема… правда.   
Ротгер Вальдес отчаянно боялся того, в чем еще отчаянней нуждался: близости. Ротгер считал глупостью свое непреходящее желание рассказать об этом Олафу Кальдмееру – ведь случайный человек, чужой. Дрикс. Нет, не так: чужому расскажешь. Тому, с кем в будущем не свидеться. Это как поведать ветру. Лучше исповеди. И впрямь: что дриксенскому капитану до талигойского бездельника? Вот, вот почему Вальдес молчал и злился. Может, Кальдмеер бы и выслушал, и даже понял, и сказал бы что-то дельное, способное помочь. Согреть. Но потом… «потом» не будет. Ни у кого с ним, Ротгером, не будет никаких «потом» – _тогда_ он это понял. И эти два года учился жить «сейчас». Видимо, не научился. Нет, не думать так. Не. Думать. Он будет смеяться, смеяться, смеяться… Он ведь умеет смеяться. Ни любви, ни смерти. Ни смерти, ни любви. Где ты, смех-перезвон? Летящие, крылатые, синеглазые сны, где вы?..

Отражение в зеркале неожиданно подмигнуло и с преувеличенной тщательностью расправило манжеты. Ротгер, говоря по правде, казался себе в этом платье скорее шутом, нежели щеголем. Впрочем, оба варианта несомненно делали его смешным в глазах спутников. Никогда прежде он не желал столь сильно не быть собой или же быть, но – не выглядеть пустоголовым юнцом. Это к тому же несправедливо – Ротгер полагал себя излишне вдумчивым молодым человеком. В те моменты, разумеется, когда над ним не брала верх порывистость натуры, что, к сожалению, происходило чаще, чем следовало. Прибавить к этому необъяснимую обособленность и острый язык – становится понятно, почему родичи с обеих сторон, да и посторонние люди также не видели для молодого Вальдеса большого будущего.

Вздохнув, Ротгер провел ладонью по все еще влажным волосам и покинул купальню. В коридоре под его ногами заскрипели половицы и, о удивленье, одна из дверей по правую руку неожиданно приоткрылась:

– Эй, – тихо, но отчетливо окликнули Вальдеса. Не успел он поразиться этому фамильярному «эй», как в проеме двери показалась тоненькая девушка в домашнем платье и смело поманила юношу пальцем.

– Вы это мне? – глупейшим образом отозвался Ротгер, подходя поближе.

– Вам, вам. Будьте так добры, зайдите на минуту, и тише, прошу.

Очутившись в спальне и выяснив, что там более никого нет, юноша ощутил облегчение и даже нечто сродни приятному волнению.

– Признаться, я заинтригован.

– Как вы уже, вероятно, сами догадались, я сестра хозяина этого заведения, мое имя Софи. – У нее были темные волосы и серые глаза, чей изучающий взгляд сейчас был направлен на Ротгера. – Разумеется, мой брат Дитрих лишь помогает нашей матушке в управлении «Травами», но вам со слов слуги, – девушка улыбнулась уголком рта, – он должен быть знаком именно как «молодой хозяин».

Ротгер утвердительно кивнул.

– Так и есть. С вашим братом мы не встречались, я сразу же по настоянию господина Ферзена отправился принимать ванну…

– …после которой вы переменили платье, предоставленное вам Дитрихом также, вне сомнения, по настоянию все того же господина Ферзена, – закончила за Вальдеса Софи фок Котен. – Думаю, мое любопытство вполне объяснимо и простительно: как не поглядеть вблизи на того, по отношению к кому Франс Ферзен впервые на моей памяти проявляет добродетель, называемую заботой.

– Мой дядя Отто Вайс является старым другом капитана цур зее Кальдмеера, который, в свою очередь, приходится армейским товарищем господину Ферзену, – поспешил объясниться с остроязыкой девицей Ротгер.

Кроме этих огромных глаз у дриксенки было еще одно достоинство – внятная неторопливая речь. Конечно, Ротгер ужео бвыкся и более-менее понимал даже здешнюю прислугу, но все еще не чувствовал себя уверенно в полной мере, поэтому избегал пользоваться рядом словесных построений. Тем не менее, пропустить мимо ушей явную иронию он не пожелал:

– Хотя не могу с уверенностью утверждать, что, как вы изволили выразиться, забота господина Ферзена не продиктована возникшим у него ко мне расположением.

– Или же вас попросту отослали, чтобы, простите мне мою грубость, под ногами не путался.

Хмыкнув, Ротгер протянул:

– Держу пари, господина Кальдмеера бы повеселили ваши с братом домыслы.

– Домыслы?

– Вас ведь тоже беспокоят все те, с кем Ферзен уединяется, не так ли? В этот раз очевидно зря.

Собеседница странно усмехнулась:

– Нисколько. Лично мне куда более интересны не любовники господина графа, а его друзья. Говорят ведь, что именно друзья позволяют лучше понять человека. Смотрите, – Софи поманила Ротгера к зашторенному сейчас окну, возле которого находился мольберт. Когда девушка поднесла поближе к полотну свечу, с губ Вальдеса сам собой сорвался возглас изумления – с картины на талигойца смотрел, кривя тонкие губы, не кто иной, как Франс Ферзен собственной персоной. – Что скажете?

– Поразительно… Вы… вы пишете картины? Мне казалось, что лишь признанные мастера могут так… – Ротгер не находил слов – талант его новой знакомой действительно впечатлял.

– Похож? – Во взгляде девушки гордость соперничала со смущением.

– Еще как! Но… неужели он позировал вам?

– Разумеется нет, да я бы и не стала просить о подобном – об этом портрете граф не знает, и не узнает… до моего отъезда. Прошу вас сохранить мою тайну, господин… Вайс, я верно запомнила?

– Да, – Ротгер все еще зачарованно любовался тем, что казалось живым, готовым сойти с холста. – Даю вам мое слово в том, что буду молчать, сколько потребуется.

Благодарности он не расслышал, так как неожиданно взяла досада: что же такого есть в этом Ферзене, заставляющего влюбляться в него и вот даже писать портреты?

– Если человек не живет долгом или призванием, то одиночество способно, подобно ржавчине, разъесть его изнутри, – послышался задумчивый голос Софи. Казалось, она говорит это себе, не Вальдесу, но он все же ответил:

– А что если кто-то уже был пуст, давно – либо родился таким?

– Откуда _вам_ знать, есть ли у графа сердце? – тут же вскинулась девушка. – Этот ваш Кальдмеер ведь друг ему – сблизился бы он с бесчувственным человеком?

– Я не знаю, – честно признался Ротгер. После чего чуть покривил душой: – И не уверен, что хочу знать.

Повисло молчание. Ротгер уже было собрался откланяться, но тут Софи быстро и как-то нервно произнесла:

– У меня к вам предложение, господин Вайс.

Лицо ее было бледным, а на щеках горели два алых пятна – Вальдес моргнул:

– Я весь внимание.

– Не буду ходить вокруг да около – вскоре я покидаю Ротфогель, и помимо прочего оставить здесь желала бы собственную невинность, и поспособствовать этому следует человеку случайному для меня и города, но, разумеется, человек этот должен мне нравится, как и я ему. Словом… согласитесь ли вы, – девушка запнулась и опустила взгляд, но заставила себя поднять его и посмотреть Ротгеру прямо в глаза, – провести со мной ближайшие… скажем, полчаса?

Случается ощущать реальность фантастической и размытой, словно во сне, и это был именно такой случай. Ротгер увяз в полутьме чужой комнаты, время остановилось и его ноги будто бы сами собой сделали шаг вперед, затем еще один. Он не думал о том, что негоже отказывать хорошенькой девушке и не решал для себя, стоит ли брать подобную ответственность, он не знал, хочет ли – просто встал близко-близко и со смелостью того, кто еще не вполне осознал происходящее, прижался своими губами к губам Софи. Ее глаза оттенка грифеля показались почти черными.

2

Франс прервался на затяжку, после чего продолжил:

– Словом, после отставки я решил отправиться в Эпинэ – ты ведь в курсе моих семейных обстоятельств... Там я пытался лечить ногу, но вместо здоровья вскорости приобрел пагубное пристрастие к маковой настойке – не верь, если тебе скажут, что она всего лишь успокоительное, снотворное и обезболивающее средство, причем совершенно безвредное. Это коварнейшее снадобье, а уж в сочетании с тем, что мы сейчас пьем... Да, талигойский лекарь мне еще и «волшебницу» присоветовал – его соседки сестры Куве усовершенствовали бергерскую настойку, добавляя в нее помимо полыни анис и прочие травы, а затем перегоняя в крепкий напиток сродни торской касере. С сестрами-искусницами я вскоре сошелся – и близко, так что на первых порах радушная провинция казалась Рассветными Садами на земле – это позже я понял, что забрел в очередной персональный лабиринт болезненных удовольствий и в этот раз даже... видений, – в голосе графа послышалась насмешка над самим собой. После упоминания имени Ротгера ферзеновская вальяжность резко испарилась – словно до этого приятель Кальдмеера и вовсе не пил, а лишь притворялся. Или – резко протрезвел. Причем не от настойки. – В Дриксен я вернулся только к началу осени – нагруженный настойками, скрутками, багряноземельским бодрящим винцом и неизбывной хандрой. В Ротфогеле мне присоветовали «Травы», тогда еще бывшие не «Травами», а одним из игорных домов. Госпожа фок Котен недавно овдовела, и я ее утешил... рецептурой артемизии. Впрочем, плодов подарка дожидаться я не стал, уехал в столицу утрясать дела. К концу зимы заскучал и поэтому решил перебираться ближе к морю, чтобы весной куда-либо уплыть, родина мне надоела до зубовного скрежета. Дальше – понятно: заведение стало и питейным также, артемизия обогатилась известными тебе ритуалом и прозвищем, а Дитрих воспылал ко мне порочной страстью, – Ферзен приглушенно рассмеялся, но тут же досадливо поморщился: – Хм-м, я определенно разучился увлекать повествованием – какой-то рапорт получился, право слово.

– Вовсе нет, – ответил Олаф, улыбаясь и глядя на Франса сквозь сизоватый дым; взяв у него скрутку, он тоже затянулся, после чего вернул её обратно. – Мне было интересно, давненько я не слышал твоих историй. Так значит, ты здесь аж с конца зимы? Странно, что мы не встретились раньше, Ротфогель не такой большой город... А мы, представь, торчим здесь с конца прошлой навигации, полгода почти. И не только мы – «Гроза», «Лизелотта», «Хлодвиг», « Сердце» и еще с десяток линеалов... – Кальдмеер вздохнул, потом спросил, посмотрев Франсу в глаза: – Когда ты отправляешься? Мы успеем еще увидеться?

Ферзен пожевал нижнюю губу:

– Действительно странно. И даже как-то обидно – ты, вероятно, сотни раз проходил мимо комендантского «дома с химерами», переулок за которым упирается в мое нынешнее жилище, дом генеральши Кюхлер. Сама госпожа Кюхлер гостит у младшей дочери в Эйнрехте, так что дом в моем полном распоряжении. Приглашаю – лучше позже, чем никогда, так ведь? Подыскивать судно для отплытия в земли морисков я начну только через неделю, так что увидеться мы вполне успеем, и, будь на то желание и время у крайне занятого капитана цур зее, даже не раз, – граф улыбнулся уголком рта и сунул в рот скрутку, заметно повеселев.

– Я редко бываю в той части города, – ответил Олаф, припоминая небезызвестный «дом с химерами» и его напыщенного хозяина, – и вообще, если честно, покидаю корабль только ради походов по злачным местам да известным дамам...

Усмехнувшись своим мыслям, Кальдмеер сделал небольшой глоток «волшебницы» и задумался. Полминуты спустя он ответил Ферзену:

– Видел этот дом. Дом генеральши Кюхлер. Ты неплохо устроился, Франс! Скажи, а внутри он такой же огромный, каким кажется снаружи?.. Я был как-то раз в похожем доме – не здесь, в Метхенберг. Так вот, снаружи - дворец, а внутри тесновато как-то...

Перед глазами Ледяного заплясал узкий высокий коридор, напоминающий скорее ущелье, чем часть человеческого жилища. Отогнав видение, капитан спросил:

– Когда?

– Завтра, – в тон приятелю ответил Ферзен. – Вечером. – Ухмыльнувшись, прибавил: – Вместо посещения злачных мест и дам.

Беседа с какого-то момента потекла неторопливо, можно даже сказать вяло. Артемизия брала свое – оживленный поначалу граф свои реплики теперь ронял лениво, томно, смотря сквозь противоположную стену на одному ему лишь ведомые дали. Вальдес, этот беспокойный юноша, не спешил всколыхнуть своим присутствием ставшее тихой заводью сепаре – то ли утоп, то ли уснул, то ли ввязался в очередное приключение.

– Дом и внутри... просторен... довольно... – с паузами после каждого слова протянул Франс, дымя хуггой.

Олаф усмехнулся, предвкушая не только отличный вечер в компании друга, но и в кои-то веки уютное, скрытое от посторонних глаз место. Ледяной редко признавался в этом, но как и любой другой человек на корабле, он временами тосковал по личному пространству, но быстро одергивал себя, напоминая, что у него хотя бы есть своя каюта, пусть и небольшая, зато капитанская – заповедная территория, где можно побыть в одиночестве, в то время как у подавляющей части команды нет и этой малости.

3

Дверь заперли; все свечи, кроме одной, погасили; Ротгер пустился в увлекательный путь узнавания – судя по легким довольным вздохам уже почти любовницы, он действовал успешно. Запах возбуждения мешался с исходящим от простыней ароматом лаванды и дурманил голову, но, покрывая влажными, неторопливыми поцелуями внутреннюю поверхность бедер Софи, юноша был далеко – перед его внутренним взором в дымке предрассветного тумана плыла верхушка Хексберг и он буквально ощущал, как чьи-то невесомые прохладные пальцы играют отросшими завитками волос на затылке, вытягивая из сердца смутную тоску. Впрочем, наваждение продолжалось недолго: недвусмысленные желания собственного тела побуждали перейти к тому, ради чего он, собственно, и задержался здесь. Поудобней устроившись между разведенных ног дриксенки, Ротгер одним плавным движением «вложил клинок в ножны» и замер, прислушиваясь к новым для себя ощущениям.

– Уже все? – с интересом спросила Софи и сжалась внутри – Вальдес охнул.

– Да, то есть нет. Не делай…те так больше, прошу вас, слишком… тесно, – он выдохнул и двинул бедрами. Резче, чем намеревался, но девушка не возражала.

Какое время спустя Софи попросила остановиться, после чего обхватила талию Ротгера ногами и сама подалась навстречу. От прерывистого «да-а… вот так» Вальдес потерял голову – похоже, он действительно не ожидал, что сможет доставить удовольствие женщине в ее первый раз, да еще той, которая его не любит. Но наполнившие спальню звуки не оставляли никаких сомнений в том, что они оба наслаждаются тем, что делают, и делают это с немалой страстью – Ротгер даже спросил, на минуту замедлившись, не услышат ли скрип кровати те, кому не следует, но Софи только рассмеялась и велела не отвлекаться. «Кто мог подумать, что северянки, да еще неискушенные, настолько… темпераментны», – про себя хмыкнул не имевший дела с соотечественницами хексбержец.

Спустя какое-то время Ротгер закусил губу – близко, совсем близко. Так ярко все, и о как же хорошо, почти невыносимо хорошо ему сейчас, так вот почему все то и дело «впадают в грех», видели бы его сейчас Кальдмеер с Ферзеном… низко застонав, он неожиданно для себя достиг высшей точки наслаждения – такого острого, что оно показалось Вальдесу сладостной болью, и боль эта покидала тело с каждым вздохом и каждой каплей семени.

Опомнившись, Ротгер понял, что поспешил, поэтому, не желая оказаться себялюбивым, вместо отдыха продолжил ласкать любовницу, одновременно целуя ее настойчиво и жарко в искусанные губы, и вскоре его старания были вознаграждены – застонав Вальдесу в рот, Софи напряглась, сводя колени вместе и зажимая руку юноши между своих бедер, после чего замерла. Чувствуя, как вокруг его пальцев трепещет чужая горячая плоть, Ротгер поймал себя на том, что, имей он времени вдоволь, не был бы против продолжения.

– Никогда этого не забуду.

Голос дриксенки звучал так, словно она говорит откуда-то из темноты. Впрочем, она и говорила – оплывшая свеча давала мало света, отметил Ротгер, открыв глаза и ложась на бок. Ему некстати стало любопытно, встретиться ли когда-нибудь Софи человек, чье счастье будут составлять подобные нынешнему мгновенья близости, а еще, пожалуй – утренние пробуждения рядом. Ведь он сам сейчас подымется с порядком измятой постели, отыщет штаны и рубашку, оденет их и выйдет, приглаживая волосы… вот и все. Было бы проще, правда, если бы вместо Софи оказалась какая-то служанка или та же Габриэла. А если бы Росина – совершенно иначе. А теперь ему не забыть и прохладную нежную кожу, и небольшую девичью грудь, и усталую довольную улыбку той, которую он познал как никто до него и никто после, но не узнает уже никогда.

В первом питейном зале было немало посетителей для такого позднего времени, но вели они себя тихо. Что было во втором, Вальдес увидеть не успел – его бесцеремонно схватили за плечо. Стряхнув без лишних раздумий чужую руку, юноша взглянул в смазливое лицо блондина, по виду старше самого Ротгера года на три.

– Вы мне нужны для разговора с глазу на глаз, – заявил не посчитавший нужным представиться субъект непререкаемым тоном.

– А вы мне – нет, – небрежно уронил Вальдес и было двинулся дальше, но последовавшее за этим шипение заставило его обернуться:

– В этом заведении я хозяин, и если вы намерены здесь оставаться, то советую вам не прекословить Дитриху фок Котену.

– А кто это? – дурашливо отозвался Ротгер, присматриваясь к брату Софи и любовнику Ферзена. Неприятный типчик и слишком слащав, хоть и сложен, следует признать, весьма недурно.

– Это я, болван!

А еще он явно на взводе и слишком хамоват даже для мещанина. А уж мнит о себе…

– Вы болван? Сочувствую.

– Не пытайтесь острить, юноша, вам этого не дано, – фок Котен поджал губы и попытался скопировать тон небезызвестного графа, но безуспешно.

Ротгер зевнул в кулак:

– Так что вас интересует, господин фок Котен?

– Пройдемте.

«Уединение с братом не обещает быть столь же приятным, сколь было уединение с сестрой», – с тоской думал Вальдес, проходя в сокрытое от посторонних ушей и глаз место.

– Что вы можете сказать об этом капитане?

Плотно прикрыв за собой дверь, Дитрих оперся о нее спиной и скрестил на груди руки.

– Вы задали слишком общий вопрос, – наплевав на приличия, Вальдес уселся на краешек стола. – Да и к тому же лишенный такта: в силу личных обстоятельств я полагаю невозможным откровенничать о господине Кальдмеере с тем, кого знаю не долее четырех минут.

– О, у вас имеются личные обстоятельства…

– Не такого рода, как у вас. Давайте заканчивать с этим допросом, я ничего для вас интересного не сообщу, но вот не искать поводов для ревности могу посоветовать.

Фок Котен сверкнул глазами и сделал шаг по направлению к Ротгеру, но, взяв себя в руки, тряхнул головой и растянул губы в неприятной улыбке:

– Жаль, что вы осведомлены меньше, нежели я предполагал. Предлагаю присоединиться к графу и, как бишь его? – ах да, господину Кальдмееру.

Вальдес, разумеется, не возражал.

4

– Твое приглашение звучит... интригующе, – негромко ответил Кальдмеер, сделав еще один маленький глоток; посмотрев в сторону, он с отстраненной улыбкой добавил: – Хотя от дам я бы тоже не отказался.

При слове «дамы» на изрядно одурманенный «волшебницей» ум Франса всплыл образ рыжеволосой красавицы Уллы Нильсен:

– Подразумевались девицы из непотребных заведений, друг мой – а вот с птицей иного полета я тебя сведу с удовольствием. Известный нам обоим господин Хохберг, являясь поклонником театрального искусства, а, вернее, молоденьких актрис, – Ферзен глумливо хмыкнул, – предоставил труппе Брама возможность сыграть спектакль в своем доме. Действо назначено на послезавтра, я приглашен – супруга коменданта, в свою очередь, неравнодушна к молодым вельможам, а уж как она неравнодушна к полковникам, вышедшим в отставку в связи с таинственной и романтической историей… Так вот – я лично знаком с обворожительной Урсулой, достойной со временем стать украшением самого Эйнрехта.

О том, что огненная проказница единственная изо всех дам Ротфогеля отказала ему с издевательской формулировкой: «Познакомите меня... ну, к примеру, с капитаном цур зее, граф, со способным мне понравиться капитаном – вот тогда и поговорим о нас с вами, это мое последнее слово» –Франс предусмотрительно умолчал – если все пойдет как надо, то он убьет зайцев числом более двух. Что, к слову, уж было отчаялся проделать. Встреча с Ледяным пришлась как нельзя кстати – _этот_ капитан попросту обречен приглянуться будущей блистательной куртизанке – Улли, вне сомнений, смертельно устала от назойливого внимания павлинов разных возрастов и званий.

– Урсууула, – задумчиво повторил Олаф, смакуя привлекательное во всех отношениях имя и, словно в противовес ему, быстро произнес: – ...актриса.

Вряд ли Ферзен мог предложить своему другу что-то плохое, но с девицами из театра Кальдмееру дел иметь не доводилось. Впрочем, он и не стремился. Привлекательные издалека, умеющие заворожить своей игрой, они тем не менее пугали Ледяного, ведь умом он понимал, что там, за кулисами, актрисы мало чем отличаются от других женщин.   
Жертвенная Оставленная или отважная Ханна, которая в одно мгновенье превращается в какую-нибудь вздорную девицу... Такие превращения огорчали Олафа, и он старался их, по возможности, избегать.   
Благо, актрисы редко искали себе покровителей среди бедных лейтенантов.

Думая обо всем этом и нутром чуя что-то не слишком приятное, Ледяной сделал еще одну затяжку, и, наконец, спросил:

– Какая она из себя, эта твоя Урсула?..

Скрутка обожгла пальцы, когда Франс взял ту у друга – ну и пускай, все равно пора подыматься, тогда свою и разожгу заново, подумалось ему.

– Улли, она...

В копне вьющихся волос – треугольное лицо. Брови как чаячьи крылья. Верхняя губа – в форме лука. Замкнутая чудачка. Дикое животное. Девочка с, похоже, врожденным дипломатическим даром, который она теперь оттачивает день ото дня, учась играть словами и людьми.

– Рыжеволосая черноглазая сумма углов и черт, вот какая она, _моя_ Улла Нильсен. Тебе она рискует показаться другой. Играет мальчиков, колдуний, астэров и всяческих закатных тварей. Вот только убедительными они у нее получаются не потому, что она хороша как актриса – хотя как актриса она хороша – а потому, что более неземного создания женского пола я еще, признаюсь, не встречал. Не в ангельском смысле, разумеется. Ее понять – что понять кошку. Хотя, вполне возможно, я все и усложняю... Но, как бы там ни было, на всех этих пошлых актрисок Улла не похожа даже тогда, когда пытается на них походить, – Ферзен умолк, вспомнив, как Урсула мило хлопала длинными ресницами в присутствии коменданта, изображая дурочку, не способную взять в толк, на что именно господин Хохберг намекает.

– Ммм, – многозначительно потянул Олаф и, задумавшись на пару мгновений, отстраненно произнес: – Не очень люблю рыжих, но если ты так рекомендуешь...

Конец фразы Ледяной почти пробормотал. Слова друга только подтвердили дурные предчувствия капитана цур зее. Нет, Кальдмеер не отрицал, что эта самая Урсула может быть хорошей актрисой и, возможно, хорошим человеком, но на душе отчего-то становилось тревожно. В мыслях мелькнула смешливая женщина, которая перекинулась кошкой и, проказливо мяукнув, нырнула в закатное марево. Отогнав наваждение, Олаф понял, что у него затекла нога, и попытался сесть поудобнее.

В итоге Франс едва не свалился на пол, вовремя ухватившись одной рукой за ворот Олафовой рубахи, другой за край столешницы.

– Осторожнее, – засмеялся он, и, словно привлеченный отзвуком его смеха, в сепаре в обычной для него хамовато-театральной манере ввалился молодой фок Котен.

– Я так и знал! – возопил он, метнув то ли в графа, то ли в Ледяного полный праведного негодования взгляд.

– Он так и знал, – хмыкнул Ферзен, обращаясь к другу и пытаясь удержать свое шаткое равновесие.

– Не держите меня за дурака, сударь!

– А то что? – поинтересовался Франс. Ухватившись за шею Кальдмеера, он подтянулся и уселся тому на колени – из этого положения подняться на ноги было делом пары секунд, но отчего бы не доиграть мистерию до очередного занавеса? Подчас искусство это поза – пусть даже и крайне неудобная. К тому же за плечом Дитриха маячил любопытствующий господин Вайс.

– Я...

– ...утоплюсь, повешусь, застрелюсь? – перечислил варианты граф, откровенно насмехаясь над любовником.

На душе у Ферзена вдруг стало, говоря по-простому, до зарезу тошно – Дитрих переигрывал, это раздражало. Подобные сцены не должны портить приятный вечер, они должны служить для оного уместной приправой. Перфоманс же фок Котена ею определенно не был.

– Не дождетесь!

– Не дождусь, – пожаловался Ледяному Франс, втайне желая, чтобы Ротгер решился пнуть блондинчика под зад – наверняка чернявому проныре этого хочется.

Олаф, едва не рухнувший со стула в результате всех этих телодвижений, на всякий случай придержал Франса.   
Истеричный юноша, как это и водится, появился в самый неподходящий момент. Ледяной оглянулся, насколько это было возможно, и заметил Ротгера – тот с неподдельным интересом наблюдал за происходящим из-за спины бушующего фок Котена. Нельзя сказать, что капитану стало неловко, на захотелось вдруг оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте и, желательно, в менее компрометирующей позе.

Наигранно-жалобный голос Ферзена вернул Кальдмеера в реальность.

– Конечно, не дождешься, – хмыкнул он в ответ, – все они такие, эти страдальцы: скорее тебя в могилу сведут, чем сами, наконец... – тут Олаф встретился взглядом с другом и, помедлив, пробормотал: – ...убьются.

Упомянутый страдалец метнул в Ледяного такой взгляд, что стало ясно – последний одной-единственной фразой нажил себе заклятого врага. Которого отныне можно винить во всех своих бедах. Ферзен, не считая нужным испытывать стыд за любовника и вопреки собственному принципу не жалеть о случившемся все же предпочел бы вычеркнуть знакомство Кальдмеера и фок Котена из памяти обоих, будь это возможным.

Граф обращался с Дитрихом как с навязавшейся ему живой, но все же куклой, чья хорошенькая головка настолько пуста, что даже абсурдность намеренья стать кукловодом в ней надолго не задерживается. Полагая себя человеком бессердечным и порочным, Ферзен порой намеренно окружал себя теми, кто, по его мнению, не смог бы приписать ему собственных достоинств и чье общество не было бы... сродни обществу Кальдмеера.

– Ну, допустим, меня если кто и сведет в могилу, то лишь я сам... – заметил Франс, намеренно потчуя столпом застывшего Дитриха безразличием. Поспешивший плотно прикрыть за собой дверь Вайс был и в самом деле куда занятней – взъерошенный и подозрительно довольный.

Пауза затянулась; сознавая это и, по всей видимости, отчаявшись подыскать достойный ответ, мелово-бледный от злости ревнивец резко развернулся на каблуках и, всем свои видом выражая презрение к присутствующим, вышел вон – в этот раз обошлось без хлопанья дверью. Хмыкнув, Франс встал на ноги; повел затекшими плечами и, отыскав на столе свою потухшую скрутку, принялся ее молча раскуривать, искоса поглядывая на Олафа – как тому придется по вкусу разодетый в пух и прах протеже?

Олаф остался доволен произведенным впечатлением и, массируя затекшие ноги, перевел взгляд на Вальдеса. Тот пристраивал верхнюю одежду на свободный стул – как раз поверх капитанской. Свежий, причесанный, разодетый и странно довольный – словно сытый кот, – юноша, наверное, должен был вызвать восхищение, но Ледяной испытал смешанные чувства.

Едва ли он смог бы обеспечить Ротгеру что-то подобное... Мальчишка располагал к себе даже будучи нечесаным оборванцем, теперь же – просто лучился. Конечно, Кальдмеер учитывал, что пьян, но глаза не обманывали его и в более нетрезвом состоянии. Он действительно видел перед собой, как это принято говорить, «перспективного молодого человека» и негодовал, одновременно понимая, что дело-то, по большому счету, в нем самом. Ну, и в бесконечном безделье тоже. Закрыв глаза, Ледяной потер переносицу. Собраться, нужно было собраться. Перестать вестись на такие мелочи.   
Ну же, Олаф, ты можешь. Можешь, кошки тебя задери!

Потратив еще немного на внутреннюю борьбу, Кальдмеер открыл глаза и огляделся: Франс по-прежнему раскуривал скрутку, а Вальдес стоял около стула.

– Вас не узнать, Ротгер, – улыбнувшись, сказал капитан. – Совсем другое дело.

– Благодарю, – Ротгер тряхнул головой в подобии поклона и вскинул глаза. Не на Кальдмеера – который минуту назад хмурился, а теперь надумал улыбаться – на Франса. – Я так понимаю, господин Ферзен, что улучшением своего внешнего вида обязан именно вам?

– Пустяки, – нарочито небрежно бросил Франс, убеждаясь в том, что прохвост все это время провел в обществе болтливой и, надо думать, хорошенькой служанки, – как не помочь соотечественнику? К тому же, чем Чужой не шутит – возможно вы, господин Вайс, в ближайшем будущем пополните ряды нашей доблестной армии...

Граф искренне восхитился самообладанием юнца – тот даже зубы сжал всего на мгновение, и не его вина, что совладать с бледностью не вышло.

– Вы не поверите, но о службе во флоте я всерьез задумался еще в четырнадцать.

– О, – Ферзен выдохнул дым. – Смело для, м-м, племянника торговца.

– Мы, _эйссенбержцы_ , люди решительные, – тонко улыбнулся ему Ротгер. Надо же – Ферзен, когда бывал особенно зол, также становился донельзя любезен. Ну и въедлив, само собой.

Итак, сделал вывод Франс, Олаф протянул руку помощи далеко не дриксенцу – как он и подозревал. Снова стало любопытно, как настолько неравнодушный к так сказать чужой беде человек оказался в армии, где ты – зачастую всего лишь оружие, но не рука, которая его держит и уж тем более не голова, принимающая решение, в кого всадить пулю и зачем. Не стоит обманываться кажущимся благородством присяги – под видом всех этих «хранить Дриксен, кесаря и тех, кто нам доверился» и во имя Создателя маршалы и адмиралы защищали то, что в лучшем случае было интересами их народа и престижем государства, в худшем – монаршей придурью. Защищали, нередко делая победу из того, что под руку подвернется. И это не считалось безнравственным, ведь, как известно, «на войне как на войне». Война вам не дуэль и уж тем более не рыцарский турнир. Но когда-то полковник Ферзен спал спокойно – он был из тех, кто способен при надобности видеть вместо чужих домов стратегические объекты, он мог взглянуть сквозь живых людей на игральную доску и не терзаться угрызениями совести, смахнув наземь хоть все фигуры. Теперь уже капитан цур зее Кальдмеер, кажется, подобным образом смотреть не умел – спал ли спокойно он? Или... или умел – если смотреть приходилось не на вверенных его чести и доблести людей, а на противника? Франс не спрашивал. А теперь отчего-то спросить захотел, но это было совершенно ни к чему. Военная карьера Олафа медленно, но уверенно шла в гору, море он любил – зачем ему подобный разговор? Да еще, скажем прямо, с авантюристом, который дрался всегда только за себя, причем дрался просто ради того чтобы драться.

– И за что же вы, господин Вайс, думаете сражаться на море?

– Мне бы хотелось сражаться против.

Мальчишка уже овладел собой и глядел всего лишь устало. Франс равнодушно пожал плечами – за, против... Все едино. Дерутся ради наживы, дерутся ради удовольствия – и хорошо, если своих собственных.

– Такой ароматный дым... Что это? – поинтересовался Вальдес.

«А, еще ведь есть месть... Так это тоже удовольствие... своего рода, –продолжил размышлять Ферзен. – Что еще... сильные встают на защиту слабых, потому что они сильные? Не лишено смысла, но вот вспомнить бы хоть одну страну, которая за свою историю вела исключительно оборонительные войны...»

Очнувшись от своих мыслей, граф ответил:

– Искушение.

– Считайте, что я не устоял.

– Вы, отягощенный любопытством юноша, ставите меня в весьма затруднительное положение: если я угощу вас скруткой, то мы засидимся здесь до закрытия заведения, а господина капитана уж заждались на корабле, я полагаю.

– А затянуться от вашей?

К кошкам армии и войны, и Ледяного Олафа с его присягой туда же – то ли южанин, то ли не совсем стоял почти вплотную. И – благоухал лавандой. Ею здесь пахло мыло, простыни и... Софи. Как там пишут в дурацких этих романах: «Безумная догадка озарила...». Да – безумная. Чтобы Софи... Нет. Или...

– У меня есть идея получше...

Вдыхать в чужой безвольный рот спасительный воздух Франсу Ферзену приходилось, дым – нет. До этой самой ночи. Ротгер даже не закашлялся – он потянулся за новым недопоцелуем, как в омут, ничуть не смущаясь.

– Ты был со служанкой, да? – тихо, у самых губ. Чтобы не услышал Кальдмеер – ему незачем.

– Нет.

– С кем?

– Это мое личное...

Еще глоток дыма и – сжать зубы на нижней губе мальчишки. Что, больно?

– С кем, отвечай.

В упомянутых книжонках удачливый кавалер распространяет парфюм своей дамы на хорну вокруг – в жизни мерзавец, не желая признаваться, имеет наглость Франса почти что прижимать к столу и пытаться поцеловать – в этот раз очень даже всерьез. На глазах у Кальдмеера, однако. Бедный Олле – вместо какой-нибудь пышнотелой красотки из борделя ты целый вечер вынужден наблюдать... вот это все.  
Пришлось со смехом уворачиваться и как можно более ехидным тоном заявлять, что целовать г-на Вайса он не намерен. А дальше оба понесли полнейший бред:

– Понимаю… Вы слегка заняты известным блондином.

– Да ничего вы не понимаете, молодой человек.

– В таком случае почему?

– Прекращайте меня домогаться, сударь.

– Я не в вашем вкусе? Вы разбиваете мне сердце.

– Зато щажу вашу задницу.

– Кто сказал, что я пекусь о ее сохранности?

– Даже так?

– Даже так.

– Нет-нет, я Чужого подменяю вовсе не круглосуточно.

– А он совращает молодежь?

– А вот этим вы уже у Олафа интересуйтесь – он должен знать, он у нас накоротке со священниками, – юный стервец наконец-то соизволил отодвинуться – Ферзен выдохнул и брякнул первое, что пришло ему в голову.

О, дорогой мой, а тебя ведь задевают те самые «любовники в море», любовники Кальдмеера. Пора, как говорят моряки, отчаливать – ты взбудоражен не на шутку, а это добра не сулит.

– Что ж, господа, мне пора, – начал прощаться Франс, а про себя подумал: «Да, это бегство, но если оно – лучшее, что ты можешь сделать сейчас...» – Олаф – послезавтра, то есть уже завтра, к семи у меня, как договаривались.

– Да, конечно, – ответил Олаф закрывающейся двери.

Произошедшее больше походило на бред, но Кальдмеер решил, что подумает над этим завтра, а сегодня – примет как данность.   
В компании Франса могло случиться и не такое, но друг ушел, а значит пора было и ему с господином Вайсом двигаться в сторону выхода.


	4. Бархатные штаны

Хлопнув себя по коленям, капитан цур зее поднялся со стула и сказал:

– Что ж, и нам задерживаться не стоит. Вы готовы, Ротгер?

Он еще раз окинул господина Вальдеса взглядом и подумал, что Ферзену было от чего сбегать. «А сам бы не сбежал?» – ехидно осведомился внутренний голос. «Сбежал, не сбежал, – невозмутимо подумал Ледяной, – мне пока даже не предлагали».

– Я всегда готов... к чему-нибудь, – пошутил Ротгер скорее в ответ на собственную досаду, нежели на вопрос Кальдмеера. Со стороны его поведение выглядит даже не сказать развязным – бесстыдным. Дрикс, само собой, из вежливости делает вид, что все в порядке, но что, что он думает... Однако начатое – даже такое – стоит доводить до конца – и Вальдес, воюя с шейным платком и рукавами верхнего камзола, светским тоном выразил свое сожаление по поводу того, что господин Ферзен их лишил своего приятного общества. После чего, не спросясь, отпил «волшебницы» прямо из бутыли в попытке скрыть от Кальдмеера собственное замешательство.

Жидкий огонь обжег нежную глотку – пошатнувшись, Ротгер принялся судорожно хватать ртом воздух. В голове у него шумело.

– Что, кхе-кхе, это за... гадость... такая? – прохрипел на талиг искатель приключений.

Мысленно вздохнув и подумав, что явно за что-то наказан Создателем, Олаф забрал у юноши бутылку. Поставив ее на стол, капитан цур зее строго и весьма нравоучительно произнёс:

– Это – ваша самонадеянность, если не сказать хуже.

Затем он отвернулся – вроде как взять со стула мундир, но на самом же деле – скрыть рвущийся наружу смех и, как следствие, неуместную кривоватую ухмылку.

Талигоец был прекрасен от начала и до конца. Эх, такого бы – да в ежовые рукавицы. Тут бы обоим было развлечение не на один месяц.

– А вот скажите хуже – помнится, с бранным талиг вы знакомы, – сощурился Вальдес. – К тому же повод у вас имеется, даже целых шесть: вместо какой-нибудь пышногрудой блондиночки ты получаешь оборванца с марикьярской рожей, затем его приходится поить-кормить, выслушивать хамство вместо благодарности и сносить капризы, а позже за счет твоего же приятеля этот приключенец принаряжается и походу портит уже дриксенских девушек; затем, скрывая это, милуется у тебя на глазах с... кем там вам приходится господин Ферзен, м? – э-э, наконец, наглец хлещет чужое спиртное, обзывая его гадостью. Ах да, сейчас талигойский юноша явно нарывается...

Если бы Ротгер был котом, то ему одновременно хотелось бы к находившемуся рядом и непривычно пахнущему человеку ластиться, исцарапать того и уснуть у него на голове. Но Вальдес был человеком, поэтому, сделав шаг по направлению к Кальдмееру и оказавшись таким образом к дриксенцу вплотную, протянул:

– Однако хрупкой душевной организации означенного юноши в свою очередь нанесен ущерб открывшимся ему пикантным зрелищем и последующим «к семи у меня». А, вы сейчас скажете: «Вы забываетесь, сударь», не так ли? Нет, знаю: вы так улыбнетесь менторски-снисходительно... что у меня опять заноют зубы... – И насвистел услышанную во время своего вояжа песенку, продолжая щуриться.

Застегиваясь по ходу тирады, Олаф уже не скрывал улыбки.

Ну и что с ним прикажете делать? Невооруженным глазом видно, что ущерб, нанесенный упомянутой хрупкой душевной организации, более чем огромен.

– Вы, конечно, забываетесь, сударь, – склонившись к уху Ротгера, шепотом ответил Кальдмеер, – но... не портили бы дриксенских девушек, успели бы к самому веселью.

«Все-таки вы пьяны, господин капитан цур зее, пьяны – и уделяли женщинам непростительно мало внимания».

Щекам стало жарко – Ротгер тешил себя надеждой, что единственно от злости. Здесь так душно, он не замечал прежде...

– Чтобы испортить оное? Ну зачем же... Раз я ошибался, полагая вас далеким от подобного рода развлечений и у этого, как бишь его... Дитриха есть повод для ревности – я даже рад, у вас отменный вкус. Насколько я могу судить, разумеется.

На душе стало не то чтобы гадко – пусто и как-то неловко, что ли. Дождался – Кальдмеер стал нескучным, но... слишком взрослым. Продолжать играть в эту игру себе не по возрасту и опыту – рисковать показаться смешным. И все же: это он так, чтобы щелкнуть наглого юнца по носу, или?.. Нет, нет, конечно же первое. И – надо отодвинуться, причем немедленно.

Взгляд темных глаз встретился со взглядом глаз светлых и Вальдес тут же резво отскочил к двери, желая оказаться и вовсе где-нибудь подальше.

Олаф выпрямился – вряд ли господин Вальдес пытался с ним заигрывать. Во всяком случае, сознательно.

– Испортить? – удивился капитан цур зее, забирая шляпу. – Боюсь, вам бы пришлось сильно постараться.

А про себя подумал: «Создатель, что я несу?». Определенно, пора было уходить. Благо, юноша двигался в правильном направлении.

Последний раз поправив мундир, Кальдмеер подошел к Ротгеру и сказал, слегка коснувшись его плеча:

– На выход, господин Вайс. Нас ждут.

Ротгер не понял ни кошки – и это, как ни досадно, уже начало входить в привычку. Стоило стремглав сбежать из Марикьяры на сомнительном суденышке, как после этой первой глупости посыпались другие.

Впрочем, Вальдес не жалел. В особенности о Софи.

_Натягивать тесные и, о ужас, бархатные штаны на все еще влажное после ванны тело было сущим наказанием и поводом тихо браниться сквозь зубы. Если этот Дитрих носит такое – неудивительно, что Ферзен поспешил содрать с щеголя кошмарные тряпки и... Вальдес коротко хохотнул. Все ж настроение было отличным, несмотря на... ну вот, к примеру, кружевные манжеты. Или, прелесть какая, сборки у ворота рубашки. Белоснежной рубашки из тончайшего, полупрозрачного батиста – не то чтобы Вальдес таких не видел раньше, но вот носить, по правде говоря, не доводилось. Что ж, все когда-нибудь случается впервые. «Хотя в подобном платье очередной первый раз вполне может оказаться первым разом любви по-гаифски...»,– пуще прежнего развеселился Ротгер – возвращаясь мыслями к рассказу слуги, юноша более не смущался, по здравому размышлению рассудив, что на его невинность здесь вряд ли кто-то собирается покушаться, а что касается склонностей Ферзена, то отчего же сразу склонности? – интрижка с «молодым хозяином» сойдет за шалость, прихоть и так далее. В любом случае, эксцентричность дриксенца оказалась лишь чуть более эксцентричной, чем думалось поначалу, вот и все. А подозревать в том же Кальдмеера попросту глупо. Разве что в шутку – так, чтобы «сосулька» растаяла и вода сия вскипела..._

2

Казалось, прошла целая вечность с его наивных намерений смутить этого невозможного человека – иногда за какой-то час можно прожить жизнь, и не одну...

– Нет у вас ни стыда, ни совести, ни такта, – ни с того ни с сего обиделся Вальдес, уже собиравшийся фыркнуть в ответ и двинуться знакомым путем к выходу из «Трав». – И мундир ваш меня раздражает, но тут уж вина не ваша, а вашего кесаря, посылающего таких, как вы, к Хексберг... – А вот этого точно говорить не стоило, но, кажется, тот единственный, но жадный глоток местной отравы не прошел даром, какая неприятность.

Захлопнув дверь перед носом талигойца, Олаф прижал его к стене и как можно спокойнее произнес:

– Ротгер, понимаю, вас всё это достало, но сделайте одолжение – подержите себя в руках. Хотя бы до того момента, как мы окажемся в капитанской каюте.

Ледяной тяжело вздохнул, потом мысленно досчитал до пяти и продолжил:

– Или, если вам так не терпится, можете высказать мне свое недовольство прямо сейчас. Идет?

Усталая злость и отстраненное восхищение – это была странная смесь чувств. Забористей, чем хугга или «волшебница». Капитану цур зее казалось, что он вдыхает ее вместе с запахом господина Вальдеса.

Вальдес все понимал. (Понимать не хотелось, понимать было неприятно, но он попросту давно начал этому учиться и, кажется, преуспел.) Человечность одного и глупость второго сложили вместе неслагаемое. Он обдирал себя до мяса о чужие углы и, видимо, это было в определенной степени взаимно. Им придется хоть малость, но притереться друг к другу, чтобы провести вместе эти несколько дней, а затем... затем можно будет не думать о том, что есть и чему никогда не бывать.

Его и вправду «всё это достало», Кальдмеер прав. Ротгер провалил попытку улыбнуться. Он открыл рот и захлопнул его. Вдохнул, зажмурился и подался вперед, неловко мазнул скулой по щеке Олафа, уткнулся лбом куда-то в капитанское плечо, горячей кожи коснулась прохладная ткань ненавистного – что стало вдруг неважным – мундира, и замер, донельзя напряженный.

Да, он все понимал. Но объяснить не хватило бы сил, да и гордость позволяла только это немое «я ничего не могу с собой поделать». Никто ни в чем не виноват, никто и никому не должен ничего, каждый волен быть собой – вот и получается, что не получается...

Олаф молча усмехнулся, обняв Вальдеса. Сам он давно растерял эту непосредственность, но еще помнил, как приятно просто кому-то довериться. Хотя бы на несколько мгновений.

Волосы Ротгера щекотали щеку, источая свежесть и какой-то цветочный аромат. Похоже, он действительно успел побывать с женщиной...

Кальдмеер усмехнулся еще раз – и тоже молча, провел рукой по напряженной спине, а после тихо и уверенно сказал:

– Расслабься. И успокойся.

Стало хорошо, умиротворенно, правильно – нет, откуда? – и Ротгер, оробев от этой непривычной, неожиданно настоящей близости, поспешил все разрушить:

– А если я взволнуюсь и напрягусь, то что – Ферзен приревнует? – чуть повернув голову, промурлыкал он Кальдмееру на ухо. В голове мешались обрывки чужой премудрости про стерпится-слюбится и умение почувствовать, до какого предела можно зайти слишком далеко, и Вальдес тихонько фыркнул.

«И откуда только силы берутся», – с какой-то даже завистью подумал Кальдмеер, не выпуская его из объятий.

Капитан цур зее понимал, что юноша едва ли представляет, к чему может привести такой тон и подобная неопределенность в желаниях. Ферзен приревнует, смотрите-ка! А если он взволнуется и напряжется, кто-то потом неделю сидеть не сможет. Фырчит тут еще...

– Франс? – переспросил Олаф, понизив голос и борясь с неудержимым желанием зарыться носом в волосы Вальдеса. – Едва ли... Он не слишком жалует это чувство, в отличие от господина... Котена.

Кальдмеер закрыл глаза. Надо было найти в себе силы отпустить Ротгера, отодвинуться, выйти в промозглое весенние утро – проверенный враг всех наваждений, – но, проклятье, какой же он был теплый, доверчивый и упрямый.

Ну вот, сам виноват – почти дружеское объятье, так смутившее Вальдеса, более не казалось ему невинным, напротив. Впрочем, было странно: голова оставалась даже слишком ясной, неладное творилось с телом. Совсем неладное...

– Признайтесь, господин Кальдмеер – вы ведь приукрасили, а в самом деле никому никого ревновать причин нет, и к мужчинам вы равнодушны...

«А у меня сейчас все пройдет... Я ведь тоже не... Да я его и не интересую в любом случае». От последней мысли стало, стыдно признаться, куда горше, чем от все еще не развенчанного подозрения, что офицер флота Его Величества кесаря Готфрида Олаф Кальдмеер принимал участие в той битве при Хексберг. Ротгер дернулся, в итоге и вовсе прижавшись собственной щекой к уже несколько колючей щеке Кальдмеера. При заигрываниях с Ферзеном Вальдесом владели азарт и любопытство, которые может себе позволить тот, кому незачем сомневаться в благосклонности дам и в собственном желании ею воспользоваться, но сейчас все было совершенно иначе.

Олаф закусил губу – чтобы не рассмеяться. Нервно. Видимо, только и остается, что прямым текстом сказать: открой глаза, парень, сейчас окончательно прижму тебя к стене и никуда мы отсюда не уйдем.

Кальдмеер все-таки издал смешок.

– Конечно, – ответил он, наслаждаясь прикосновением к горячей щеке, – меня не интересуют мужчины, а ты – племянник Отто Вайса из Эйссенберга, и мы тут обнимаемся, потому что замерзли, – Ледяной отстранился, чтобы посмотреть в огромные черные глаза, и сказал: – Не дрожи так. Если не хочешь, ничего не будет.

– А если хочу? – ощущение, что он кидается с головой в омут, было едва ли не физическим – сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз. Мурашки по коже... – Я и дрожу поэтому, – не отводя взгляда, пояснил Ротгер очевидное.

В реальность происходящего не то чтобы не верилось – не верилось, что Кальдмеер это всерьез. Как-то все не так... Хотя откуда ему знать, как? Но сперва пусть этот горе-соблазнитель докажет хоть каким-нибудь делом свои слова, а не смеется над ним. Точно! Дриксенец рассчитывает на то, что Вальдес смутится аки красна девица и отступится – так этому не бывать.

«Какие глаза, Создатель!» Олаф почувствовал, что еще немного – и точно сойдет с ума, но не здесь же его... Однако далеко не все части тела были согласны с доводами разума.

Привычным движением протолкнув колено между ногами Ротгера, Ледяной прижал его к себе и с нескрываемым удовольствием поцеловал. Капитан цур зее попытался сделать это как можно мягче – в меру своих возможностей.

«Главное – не отпугнуть и не зайти слишком далеко, не зайти... не за...»

Сделав над собой усилие, Кальдмеер прервал поцелуй и посмотрел на результат своих, кхем, трудов.

Ротгер очнулся лишь тогда, когда уже даже не отвечал на поцелуй – целовал сам. А затем, отступая, уступая – снова позволял брать над собою верх. По краю сознания скользнула мысль, что так, словно фехтуя, целоваться ему безумно нравится. И этот странный вкус – тех скруток и настойки – нравится тоже.

Кальдмеер внезапно отстранился. Вероятно, он ждал от Вальдеса каких-то слов, но голова у юноши была пуста, губы горели, а возбуждение из явственного стало нестерпимым; Ротгер, особо не раздумывая, положил ладонь на стриженый затылок Олафа и поцеловал жесткий рот моряка яростно и требовательно – язык тела во все времена являлся красноречивей прочих.

Целоваться талигоец, определенно, умел – раз даже Олафу понравилось. Капитан цур зее хотел, чтобы это не кончалось – или кончилось, но вполне определенным образом. Он чувствовал возбуждение, охватившее Вальдеса, и прекрасно понимал, что ответная реакция тоже давно перестала быть тайной...

– Ротгер, – хрипло возразил Ледяной между поцелуями, – не здесь... да послушай же... иначе я за себя не ручаюсь.

Вжавшись всем телом в Кальдмеера, Ротгер прерывисто поинтересовался:

– Вам нужно все и сразу, более... невинные способы... удовлетворения не устраивают?

Вот теперь-то голова и закружилась – от осознания, что именно он творит и с кем, от понимания, что, Леворукий побери его слепоту, Олаф не против, очень даже не против... Сосулька растаяла, о да... От мысли о предположительно горячей коже под мундиром и рубашкой Вальдесу стало стыдно и в то же время жарко – так жарко, что над верхней губой выступили капельки пота. Было совершенно непонятно, что же делать дальше, было пугающе-сладко от этого «я за себя не ручаюсь». Следовало все немедленно прекратить – но оторваться от Кальдмеера не хватало никаких сил.

– Невинные? – хмыкнул Олаф, целуя так кстати подвернувшееся ухо. – Может, вы мне о них... расскажете, Ротгер?

Бархатные штаны были невероятно приятными на ощупь, но тело под ними манило еще сильнее. Не сдержавшись, Кальдмеер сжал его ягодицы.

Судя по тому, что Вальдес даже не вырывался, ждать помощи извне не приходилось.

Капитан цур зее досчитал до четырех.

Потом до восьми.

А потом наконец сделал шаг назад – и в полной мере оценил вид взъерошенного юноши с горящими глазами.

– Я лучше вам их покажу, – в тон Кальдмееру ответил Вальдес, отдышавшись.

Кажется, в подобных случаях полагается говорить дурацкое «не играйте со мной!» А то я на вас обижусь, как же. Времени на предположения, отчего капитан цур зее прибегнул к тактическому отступлению, не было – внутренне обмирая, Ротгер снова приблизился к Олафу и, быстрым движением раздвинув полы короткого мундира, накрыл рукой внушительное свидетельство неравнодушия Кальдмеера к происходящему:

– Еще, господин совратитель, удовлетворить можно, гм, ртом, но что вам до моих неудобств – а вас от таковых избавить я бы и рад, но устроит ли искушенного офицера ласка неопытного юнца, вот в чем вопрос, – судя по ощущениям, Вальдес отчаянно, до кончиков ушей краснел, но взгляда не отводил. Меж тем его пальцы сжимали и поглаживали; все-таки насколько проще с мужчиной в любовных делах – стоит лишь перешагнуть то в себе, что этому противится.

По правде говоря, у Ротгера зудело где-то в душе и ему бы хотелось вплавиться в Кальдмеера, схлестнуться с ним самой свой сущностью, связать их нервы и жилы в узел, но поскольку это не было возможным, то приходилось... так. Не место и не время, северянин прав – но от представления в своем воображении недавнего, но в этот раз лишенного преграды в виде их одежды объятья во рту у Вальдеса пересыхало. «Если можно было бы разум потерять дважды за жизнь – я бы счел себя сумасшедшим».

Способы!.. Карьярра, ему бы хватило чужого колена промеж ног и бесстыдных умелых касаний – еще каких-то четыре минуты и...

Олаф стиснул зубы – ему было так хорошо, что не выразить словами. А этот марикьяре еще и фразы заворачивать успевал...

Следовало ответить, но вместо этого Ледяной наслаждался. Еще бы не это странное заведение...

Послав мысли к кошкам, он запустил руку в волосы Ротгера и привлек юношу к себе – чтобы снова вдохнуть его запах. Свободной рукой капитан цур зее начал ненавязчиво поглаживать задницу «неопытного юнца».

«Опыта у тебя, может, и немного, а вот наглости на четверых хватит», – отрешенно подумал Кальдмеер и, оставив в покое ягодицу, положил ладонь поверх усердствующей руки Вальдеса.

– Меня-то устроит, – усмехнулся он, – а вот вы, судя по всему, ожидаете чего-то особенного?

Движения собственной руки отдавались в паху Вальдеса болезненно-приятным тянущим чувством, чему немало способствовали и поглаживания Кальдмеера. Наконец тот отвлекся от своего нескромного занятия – как оказалось, лишь затем, чтобы поддеть и без того взбудораженного сделанным им предложением юношу.

– Ну вот если устроит, то двигайтесь в направлении табурета.

«Ротгер, побери тебя Чужой, что ты творишь...» Вальдес, оторвавшись от Олафа, прошел вглубь комнатки, на ходу снимая верхний камзол – в помещении было довольно тепло даже за вычетом огня в крови. К тому же, такая возможность покрасоваться... Кусаться в ответ на усмешку Кальдмеера было недальновидно, но отказывать себе в этом маленьком удовольствии Ротгеру не хотелось:

– К слову, если бы я, как вы изволили выразиться, ожидал чего-то особенного, то я бы обратился к тому же господину Ферзену.

Туман в голове несколько рассеялся, но от собственной не сказать дерзости – едкости и заоблачного нахальства, ото всей этой затеи, от внимания Кальдмеера к его, кхм, заду сердце бешено колотилось у Вальдеса в груди.

3

Проворно снимая мундир, Кальдмеер следил за каждым движением юноши. Он был хорош.

«А уж _что_ из него может вырасти, – ехидно подсказал внутренний голос, – ммм».

Олаф видел немало привлекательных молодых людей, которые со временем превращались в скучных мужчин, но Вальдес таким не казался. Его красота, грация, опасность – всё это только начинало проявляться, было внутри, а не снаружи. Ферзен был прав, когда сказал, что из него вырастет закатная тварь. Обаятельная такая тварюга.

Не скрывая шальной улыбки, Ледяной в несколько шагов догнал Вальдеса и, обняв сзади, прижал к себе.

– Только попробуй, – выдохнул капитан цур зее, начиная откровенно лапать наглеца.

– А то что? – сама всплыла на ум не так давно услышанная фраза. Воспоминание о той сцене ревности заставило Вальдеса тихо рассмеяться. Были у Дитриха основания нервничать или их не было, но «тому моряку» сейчас явно не до чужих любовников.

Вырываться из объятий Кальдмеера Ротгер, само собой, не пожелал – более того, он подался назад, насколько это было возможно, и намеренно поерзал, дразнясь. Риск «доиграться» пугал и в то же время волновал как ничто другое. Дело, очевидно, было в своего рода власти над взрослым мужчиной и дриксенским офицером – всерьез хотеть отдаться Олафу Ротгер не мог, он не понимал, как можно находить в подобном удовольствие.

Олаф не ответил – вести осмысленный диалог он не мог, а пороть чушь не хотелось. Ему ли предъявлять какие-то претензии?

Вальдес пытался с ним заигрывать, видимо, слабо понимая, что кто-нибудь другой уже разложил бы его на столе и отымел в свое удовольствие. Конечно, юноша сам этого хотел, но Кальдмееру пока никого лишать невинности не доводилось. Самому капитану цур зее первый «гайифский» раз не понравился, как и последующие разов десять, но что бы там Франс не думал о священниках, они умели, гм, добиваться своего.

Борясь с тесными бархатными штанами, Ледяной попытался если уж не стянуть, то хотя бы просунуть в них руку.

Кальдмеер добрался до его штанов и Ротгер вмиг растерял свою самонадеянность. Паниковать было рано, отступать – поздно, оставалось ждать, что будет дальше и надеяться на лучшее для себя. Тело ныло, требуя известной разрядки, требуя от Олафа продолжения, каким бы оно ни было, но в остальном Вальдесом владела редкостная для этой ночи трезвость: он с пугающей ясностью понял, что знает человека рядом с собой без малого вечер и если смог ошибиться в склонностях Кальдмеера, то полагаться на свои прочие предположения касательно дриксенца ему не стоит.

Ротгер замер, и Ледяной невольно усмехнулся.

Справившись с тесными штанами, он, вероятно, значительно облегчил юноше жизнь, после чего развернул к себе и негромко произнес:

– Поможем друг другу, а, господин Вальдес?

В подтверждение своих слов Олаф начал ненавязчиво его ласкать. Хотя, судя по глазам, Ротгеру было достаточно и этого.

«Господин Вальдес» облегченно выдохнул и от радости едва не кинулся господину Кальдмееру на шею – что было излишним, от него ждали другого. Ротгер добрых три года как был лишен бдительного присмотра старших – Юлиане Вейзель хватало забот и без неугомонного племянничка – и не питал иллюзий насчет многих вещей, но «помогать» товарищам тем образом, о котором сейчас шла речь, избегал; впервые сомкнув пальцы на чужом члене, Вальдес закусил губу – это было... странно. И – волнительно. То ли в силу легкого смущения, то ли потому, что ласкать приходилось именно Олафа. Бесхитростные, естественные движения – но от светлых глаз напротив с чуть расширенными зрачками хотелось стонать. У Кальдмеера жесткая ладонь моряка и он знает, действительно знает, как доставить удовольствие – или, вот удача, чувствует, как Ротгеру больше нравится...

Олаф облегченно выдохнул – ну наконец-то.

Марикьяре старался и явно получал удовольствие, однако Ледяной видел его смущение. Неужели и это у него впервые? Франс рассказывал, что юноши его круга мыслят весьма... широко.

Капитан цур зее подался вперед и, приобняв Вальдеса свободной рукой, поцеловал влажный от пота висок, потом – ухо, потом переключился на шею. Приятную пустоту в голове заполняло предчувствие столь желанного финала. Ощутив ответную дрожь, Кальдмеер ускорил движения.

Ему, определенно, нравилась эта близость, как и то, что их тела нашли общий язык гораздо быстрее, чем они сами. Может, с этого и следовало начинать?..

Улыбнувшись, Олаф продолжил поцелуи.

От этих поцелуев по телу Ротгера прошла волна мурашек. Непроизвольно пару раз толкнувшись бедрами вперед, он с коротким приглушенным стоном излился – широко распахнув глаза, но не видя перед собой ничего. Мысленный вопль «о-о-о!», острый и яркий, как и наслаждение, теперь перекатывался в пустоте головы рефреном «Олле-Олле-О-олле-е!», мешаясь с отстраненным сожалением, что все закончилось настолько быстро.

Неожиданный короткий стон словно обжег тело изнутри. Не давая Ротгеру опустить руку, Кальдмеер накрыл ее своей ладонью и через несколько мгновений кончил тоже.

...Непередаваемое блаженство и звенящая пустота постепенно отходили на задний план. Ледяной стоял, крепко обняв юношу и уткнувшись носом в темные кудри. Капитан цур зее не так часто встречал мужчин (да и женщин, если уж на то пошло) с чистыми волосами, поэтому как мог растягивал момент. Он поймал себя на том, что шепчет Вальдесу в ухо на родном языке какую-то несусветную чушь в духе «Создатель, каждый день бы так...».

Ухо Ротгера щекотало чужое дыхание – оказывается, дриксенский может звучать и еще и так – низко, ласково... В ответ захотелось замурлыкать, что Вальдес и проделал в буквальном смысле слова. После чего мягко высвободился из объятий Кальдмеера.

У Вальдеса была любимая песня, вот только одну строчку в ней юноша никогда не понимал: «Я не могу оторвать глаз от тебя». Сейчас, глядя Олафу в лицо, он улыбался, спрашивал платок и пытался запомнить это чувство – когда уже и не должно бы тянуть к другому человеку, и единственное оставшееся желание – немедленно провалиться в сон, но окружающий мир продолжает обтекать их двоих, и вправду глаз не оторвать – разве что закрыть их. Но до капитанской койки еще добираться и добираться... Ротгер ухмыльнулся – вот уже и это словосочетание кажется ему весьма двусмысленным...

Передавая юноше платок, Олаф рассеянно думал о том, что неплохо было бы сейчас оказаться в каюте. Стянуть сапоги, умыться и завалиться спать. Именно завалиться. Благо, дел кроме безделья на грядущий день не предвиделось. Конечно, Ледяной мог ошибаться, но весь вид Ротгера говорил о том, что он не против продолжения...

Хотелось обнять его и никуда не отпускать – хотя бы до того момента, пока он вновь не начнет показывать характер. Море творит с людьми странное: с одной стороны становишься тверже, уверенней, а с другой –сентиментальным до невозможности.

Отерев руку платком, Ротгер подумал, что его, верно, стоит выбросить, но куда?.. Бывают моменты, когда не знаешь, что говорить, как смотреть и даже куда девать руки. Дурацкий кусок влажной ткани в итоге был зажат в кулаке и помешал с первой попытки натянуть штаны – вот так и пожалеешь, что Кальдмеер не воспользовался твоим раскованным предложением. «Еще воспользуется, не волнуйся», – съехидничал внутренний голос.

– Кажется, я наконец расслабился и успокоился, – несколько натянуто пошутил Вальдес.

– В таком случае, можно идти? – Олаф усмехнулся несколько добрее обычного.

После он забрал платок у шутника – натягивать штаны тому и без него оказалось непросто. Все-таки у Дитриха не было таких... аппетитных ягодиц – как бы пошло это не звучало. Воспользовавшись более-менее сухой частью платка, Кальдмеер бросил ничем не примечательный кусок ткани на стул, привел себя в порядок и – в который раз – надел мундир.

Шляпа обнаружилась около двери. Наверное, он выронил ее, когда начал обжиматься с Вальдесом. Подняв страдалицу с пола, капитан цур зее оглянулся и вопросительно посмотрел на Ротгера.

Подходя к двери, тот оглянулся через плечо:

– Прощай, благословенная обитель, где я вкусил запретный плод... Нет, остроумие уснуло прежде, чем мой дурной язык. 

Не сдержавшись, Вальдес широко зевнул, прикрывшись ладонью. Все-таки какое счастье, что Олаф оказался... склонен. Вероятность того, что Ротгер надумал бы удовлетворять жажду новых впечатлений с тем же Ферзеном была мизерной, но она все ж имела место; и что бы это дало? Разделенную надвое тоску, как у них с Софи? А нынче даже та битва впервые за последние годы подлинно становится прошлым – тем прошлым, которое не изменить и поэтому расковыривать его Вальдесу нечего.

...Нет – счастье, что есть хоть кто-то, от чьих объятий ничто не гложет изнутри. И кому какое дело, за какую именно черту они вдвоем заходят? Кто их устанавливал, все эти границы? Дальше мысль свернула к жизни ради жизни, вильнула куда-то в сторону и, петляя, устремилась...

– Идемте, а то придется вам меня тащить на себе, мой капитан.

– Надеюсь, вы все-таки дойдете своими ногами, Ротгер, – подмигнул Ледяной и направился к выходу из заведения.

На улице было тихо – Ротфогель захватили серые утренние сумерки.

Олаф знал, что солнце взойдет нескоро, но, судя по низким тучам, вероятность увидеть его сегодня была крайне мала. Холодный ветер пробирал до костей. Устало зевнув, капитан цур зее надел шляпу и, дождавшись марикьяре, двинулся в сторону моря.

Оглянувшись через плечо на «Горькие Травы» и мысленно кое с кем простившись, Вальдес зябко передернул плечами и бросился догонять своего спутника.

Предутренняя прохлада несколько прогнала из разума и тела его сонливость – вернее, сонливость эта перешла в иное качество: Ротгер грезил наяву – очертания домов, казалось, скрывали нечто таинственное; в порывах холодного сырого ветра, трепавшего волосы и полы камзола юноше чудился плач.


	5. Горячее гостеприимство ледяного капитана

Ротгер молча шел рядом, но даже это было как-то странно. Олафу казалось, что он спит – спит и видит сон, в котором ему впервые за много дней по-настоящему хорошо.

Улицы сменяли друг друга, но все рано или поздно кончается – в лицо ударил очередной холодный порыв, и почти сразу капитан цур зее увидел море и корабли, дремлющие на рейде. До причала оставалось всего ничего. Усилием воли прогнав охвативший его полусон, Кальдмеер решил, что пора нарушить молчание.

– Ротгер, вы помните о нашем уговоре? – спросил он и на всякий случай добавил: – И, пожалуйста, постарайтесь не переходить на талиг.

Голос Кальдмеера и хлесткая пощечина ветра заставили Вальдеса очнуться:

– Помню-помню – я стеснительный и неразговорчивый скромник, – он прикрыл глаза и зевнул, а затем продолжил уже не дриксенском: – Если что – буду всем говорить, что их капитан мне нужен для заимствования богатого практического опыта, э-э, морского дела.

В правильности собственной фразы Ротгер уверен не был, и не зря: буквально юноша произнес «я хочу их капитана с его богатым практическим опытом...».

– О, в этом я теперь не сомневаюсь, – ответил Олаф, с трудом сдерживая улыбку, – но вы все-таки начните с фраз попроще... Это вызовет гораздо меньше подозрений.

Шлюпка, как ей и полагалось, ждала у причала. Хмурые матросы кутались в куртки, а двое солдат безуспешно пытались дремать. На причале, открытые всем ветрам, дрожали еще двое и уже посиневший от холода фенрих. Определив в нем Николаса Бергмана, капитан цур зее не знал – то ли ему заплакать, то ли засмеяться. Молодой человек прослужил на флоте всего полгода, а уже получил прозвище «Неудачник» – вот и сегодня ему не повезло, ведь обычно Кальдмеер не опаздывал.

Вздохнув, Ледяной ускорил шаг.

Ротгер, разумеется, рос у все того же Устричного моря, но, по всей видимости, за последний год уши юноши успели привыкнуть к гораздо более южным водам и теперь позорно мерзли и жаждали общества шляпы, посему корчить кислую рожу нежного сынка торговца не потребовалось – на физиономии Вальдеса искреннее «бр-р» было написано во всю ее ширину и большими буквами.

Помимо холода талигойца одолевали мысли о том, что еще пара минут и он будет окружен исключительно «гусями». В порту чужая земля не казалась настолько чужой – на то он и порт, но здесь... Вальдес уперся взглядом в спину Олафа и порадовался тому обстоятельству, что капитан цур зее ему чуть менее чужой, нежели все прочие, а также владеет талиг и знаком с подлинной историей Ротгеровых злоключений. Последнее, будучи не данью доверия к дриксенцу, но платой за неосмотрительность, все же облегчало юноше жизнь – хоть перед кем-то не нужно притворяться, да и иметь в «сообщниках» капитана весьма неплохо.

Предутренние сумерки и общество дриксенских моряков превратили «Горькие Травы» и все там произошедшее в подобие хмельного дурмана. Нынче Вальдеса волновало одно: добраться до койки и провалиться в сон, желательно долгий.

При виде Ледяного фенрих вытянулся по струнке, а когда тот подошел ближе, озвучил полагающиеся приветствия. Кивнув, Олаф спросил:

– Надеюсь, в мое отсутствие, ничего не произошло, господин Бергман?

– Не произошло, капитан! – как можно бодрее простучал зубами юноша.

– В таком случае, проследите, чтобы господин Вайс не сел мимо шлюпки, – предельно серьезно произнес Кальдмеер и, повернувшись к подозрительно притихшему талигойцу, весело ему подмигнул.

Хмурый, нахохлившийся Ротгер вызывал странные чувства: с одной стороны капитану цур зее хотелось что-нибудь съязвить, а с другой – оставить, наконец, человека в покое. Желательно, в каком-нибудь подходящем для этого месте.

Кальдмеер сел в шлюпку и в полной мере ощутил все прелести раннего весеннего утра на море.

Качка. Холодные брызги. Порывы пронизывающего ветра, гонявшего над серыми волнами остатки мокрого тумана.

Где-то поблизости одиноко и печально кричала чайка.

«Господин Вайс» в шлюпку забрался ловчее прочих – Ротгера неожиданно задело замечание Кальдмеера и он решил не изображать сухопутного увальня лишний раз. Сохраняя на лице выражение уныния и с отвращением глядя на темнеющую воду, юноша уселся рядом с Олафом так, чтобы касаться того коленом якобы случайно. На море было хорошо несмотря ни на что, к тому же мысль о том, что он нравится тому, кому подчиняются все эти офицеры и матросы странно грела – хоть и не должна была, разумеется.

Без шляпы и перчаток, в щегольском бархатном платье Вальдес в четыре счета закоченел и принялся мысленно приговаривать «быстрее, быстрее, быстрее». Завидев наконец линеал, талигоец обрадовался ему словно родному.

Прикосновения чужого колена были приятны, и даже более чем – Кальдмеер расслабился, лениво думая о странностях прошедшей ночи.

Матросы гребли слаженно и быстро, и с каждым новым взмахом весел «Ярость» была все ближе. Олаф уже успел привыкнуть к ней, хотя и понимал, что это – не самый лучший линеал Западного флота.

Поднявшись на борт под пронзительный свист боцманских дудок, Ледяной приказал фенриху сопроводить господина Вайса в капитанскую каюту и передать Колеру, чтобы тот помог гостю устроиться в непривычной для него обстановке. Неудачник, радостно сверкнув глазами, разве что не побежал вприпрыжку. Бернт Зоммер, первый лейтенант, выразительно посмотрел вслед фенриху и хмурому юноше.

– Как оно вам, господин Зоммер? – усмехнулся капитан, отойдя с подчиненным в сторону.

– Я потрясен до глубины души, – невозмутимо ответил лейтенант, и взгляд его сделался еще более выразительным.

Бернт был отличным парнем, с которым Кальдмеер быстро нашел общий язык. Большим преимуществом являлся и тот факт, что Зоммер оказался одним из немногих, кто остался на «Ярости» из прежней команды. Он знал линеал достаточно хорошо, чтобы время от времени ненавязчиво предостерегать новоиспеченного командира от неизбежных ошибок.

– Я тоже, – понизив голос, Олаф усмехнулся. – Но, будем надеяться, пребывание на корабле принесет Ротгеру незабываемые впечатления.

Первый лейтенант понимающе кивнул, после чего пожелал Ледяному приятного отдыха.

Медленно двигаясь в сторону каюты, капитан цур зее отстраненно думал о том, что будь господин Вальдес дриксенцем, Кальдмеер с удовольствием бы взял его в команду. И вовсе не из пошлых соображений.

Краткий прилив бодрости сменился какой-то совершеннейше беспощадной сонливостью – дремля на ходу, Ротгер порадовался тому обстоятельству, что его провожатый, невзрачный молодой человек с распространенной северной фамилией Бергман не пытался разговорить гостя « Ярости» . А вот сменивший его носатый коренастый «гусь», напротив, молчаливостью не отличался, но, к счастью, вялого Вальдесовского «угумф» моряку было вполне достаточно для поддержания разговора с самим собой. Ротгер не вслушивался, он даже толком не рассмотрел капитанскую каюту – кровать, здесь имелась настоящая кровать!

Спровадив этого Колера или как бишь его под то ли убедительным, то ли не очень предлогом «капитан, вероятно, захочет умыться», Вальдес, не долго думая, избавился от верхней одежды и сапог, после чего улегся на означенную койку и уж было начал проваливаться в сон, но страх быть разбуженным Кальдмеером через минуту и согнанным с уютной капитанской постели заставил юношу быстро раздеться до белья и укутаться одеялом по самый нос. Вот бы написать еще записку «судить за наглость прошу по прошествии четырех суток сна», успел подумать Ротгер, прежде чем уснуть.

Только оказавшись в каюте, Олаф понял как сильно ему хочется спать. Колер, с которым он столкнулся по дороге, успел не только предложить с дюжину услуг, но и посетовать на господина Вайса. Убедив стюарда, что ни поздний ужин, ни ранний завтрак не требуется, Ледяной отправил его за водой для умывания.

Увидев, что гость бесцеремонно занял кровать, Кальдмеер только хмыкнул и бросил на кресло поверх вещей юноши свой мундир, а шляпу предусмотрительно положил на стол. Сам он предпочитал спать в подвесной койке, но избавиться от наследства своего предшественника не торопился. Конечно, кровать занимала бесценное место, но выглядела так естественно, словно существовала тут всегда – с самого момента спуска «Ярости» на воду...

Постучав для виду, Колер с небольшим медным тазом пробрался в каюту и, неодобрительно зыркнул в сторону спящего, пристроил свою ношу на столе. Пока Олаф сосредоточенно умывался, носатый дриксенец вполголоса ворчал о том, что молодежь нынче пошла хуже никуда: никакого уважения, одно бесстыдство – и, верно, настают последние времена, раз будущие фенрихи без зазрения совести прыгают в капитанскую кровать и засыпают там как ни в чем не бывало.

– Наглость – второе счастье, – подвел итог Ледяной, вытираясь предложенным полотенцем.

– Гнали б вы его в шею, – с тоской ответил стюард.

– Успеется.

Закатив глаза, Колер забрал полотенце и таз, после чего с достоинством удалился.

Скинув лишнюю одежду, Кальдмеер забрался в койку. Засыпая, капитан цур зее с ленцой думал о том, что не будь кровать такой короткой, он бы, пожалуй, предпринял попытку потеснить Родгера и полежать рядом хотя бы несколько минут...

2

Никто и в наше время не полагает возможным утверждать, что есть сон. И это, вероятно, к лучшему, поскольку порою снится то, чему поутру изумляешься.

Вальдесу снилась рубашка. Вернее, ночная сорочка до пят – из тех привычных, которых он и сам сносил немало, но отчего-то не мог представить на том, с чьих плеч сей наибанальнейший предмет мужского гардероба сейчас неспешно сползал, обнажая загорелую кожу. О том, спят моряки и солдаты в сорочках или же попросту в исподнем, Ротгер не знал, но Кальдмеер и батист сочетались таким образом, что у «господина Вайса» перехватывало дыхание. Ткань меж тем, кокетливо помедлив в области бедер, скользнула еще ниже – с тихим шорохом рубашка упала на дощатый пол. Сны проявляют многое, и смешивают, и меняют – талигоец прибавил лет пять и поэтому стоять столбом не стал, а сделал шаг, и еще один, и обветренные губы дразняще коснулись чужого теплого загривка.

...Елозя животом по кровати, Ротгер проснулся – казалось, он все еще слышит свой довольный выдох, почти стон, и ощущает жаркую тесноту тела Олафа... Олафа?! Твари закатные, вот это сон! Сон на новом месте... в капитанской койке... в полдень... И в одной каюте с Кальдмеером – вероятно, тот уже проснулся... от издаваемых юношей звуков хотя бы. Вальдес уткнулся лицом в подушку – наружу рвался смех.

Олаф привык мгновенно просыпаться при появлении любых непривычных звуков – проснулся и на этот раз. Вглядываясь в низкий потолок, он некоторое время пытался понять, что происходит и почему в его каюте кто-то стонет. Да еще и так сладко.

Вспомнив о распластавшемся по койке юноше, Кальдмеер невольно хмыкнул, ни мгновенья не сомневаясь в содержании его волнительных сновидений. Самому капитану что-то подобное снилось не так часто, как хотелось бы.

Зевнув и с наслаждением потянувшись в койке, Ледяной предался воспоминаниям о вчерашнем, а точнее – о жадных поцелуях Ротгера и его достаточно умелых руках.

«Повторить бы все это, и не только...» – подумал Олаф, улыбаясь в полудреме.

Успокоившись, Вальдес замер и прислушался, лежа без движения некоторое время. Нет, кажется, Кальдмеер все же спал куда крепче, нежели юноша опасался. Либо капитана цур зее и вовсе не было в каюте. Тихо поднявшись с кровати, Ротгер осмотрелся – он не ошибся, уже перевалило хорошо за полдень. Зевнув, талигоец прокрался к подвесной койке с целью выяснить, пустует ли та.

...Одеяло сползло; в распахнутом вороте рубашки виднелась голая грудь. Сам не понимая, что творит, Ротгер протянул руку – и вздрогнул от прикосновения собственных пальцев к прохладной коже. Застыв в этой нелепой позе, юноша закусил губу – казалось, стук его сердца наполнял каюту, что было весьма досадно. К тому же на губах Кальдмеера играла легкая улыбка – отойти следовало осторожно, не разбудив его. В паху заныло – Вальдесу совершенно некстати подумалось о том, как бы все было, вздумай Олаф воспользоваться... нет, не властью капитана и поверенного Вальдесовских тайн, но тем, что само его присутствие творило с телом мнимого господина Вайса. «И я ведь буду этому лишь рад, с ума сойти», – мелькнула ленивая мысль.

Олаф почти задремал, но перемещения юного гостя прогнали сонливость в одно мгновение. Довольная усмешка так и лезла наружу, и капитану цур зее стоило больших усилий с ней бороться, однако когда горячая ладонь коснулась его груди, он понял, что ситуация, достойная гайифских романов, достигла своего апогея.

Открыв глаза, Кальдмеер с интересом посмотрел на зависшего над ним юношу. Всклоченный Ротгер с горящими черными глазами впечатлял – и даже более чем. Оставалось только выяснить, что понадобилось этому горе-путешественнику. Уж точно не жаркие объятия гусиного капитана. Хотя в том, что объятия были бы именно жаркими, Ледяной не сомневался.

– Чем могу быть полезен? – как можно спокойнее спросил Олаф, накрывая руку «господина Вайса» своей ладонью.

Ротгер застыл и потерял дар речи, но вместо смущения ощутил странное волнение и нечто схожее с азартом. Глядя Кальдмееру прямо в глаза, Вальдес несколько нервно разулыбался, не находя слов. Свободная рука метнулась к растрепанной шевелюре, а в мыслях снова всплыл проклятый сон и губы сами произнесли:

– Мне стало любопытно, не спите ли вы в ночной рубашке, господин Кальдмеер. – И то ли в пику собственной робости, то ли повинуясь какому-то порыву, хриплым после сна голосом Ротгер прибавил: – В моем сне она вам удивительно шла.

Кажется, уши у него все же запылали.

Олаф усмехнулся, не отпуская горячей ладони Вальдеса – мальчишка снова нарывался, будоражил воображение и одновременно волновался сам. Что им двигало, кроме любопытства? Кальдмеер никогда таким не был и теперь пытался понять, что же заставляет неискушенного юношу провоцировать, ну, скажем так, малознакомого мужчину на... _такое_. Капитан цур зее чувствовал огонь, загорающийся в крови, и ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Положив свободную руку на плечо Ротгера, он заставил его склониться – и только после этого тихо ответил:

– Сплю. Когда не забываю переодеться.

– Если у вас, – так же тихо отвечал Олафу Вальдес, – не будет для меня никаких распоряжений, то я, пожалуй, вернусь в свою... то есть, разумеется, в вашу постель. – Сохранение спокойствия требовало огромных усилий; в этом помогали вновь проснувшиеся раздражение и растерянность. – Прошу прощения за то, что я занял ее самовольно, но с меня в прошлую ночь хватило глупостей от недосыпа. Если вы предпочитаете отдыхать в кровати, то я лягу в этой подвесной койке или же отправлюсь на палубу – как будет угодно, – крошечная пауза, – капитану цур зее.

Внутри что-то полыхало и металось, рвалось наружу желанием врезать со всей дури кулаком о переборку и долго браниться, и чтобы никто не услышал или же, напротив, услышал и... но нет, гордость родилась раньше Ротгера. Если Кальдмеер смеется над ним... Разум делал попытки остудить взыгравший южный норов, но безуспешно. Казалось, эта вежливая полуулыбка примерзла к его губам; а дрикс пах пряно и о да, гораздо лучше было бы ударить не стену, а этого... «А лучше – как во сне...», – ввернул ехидный голосок. Вальдес вздохнул и закрыл глаза – ну почему все это с ним происходит?

– Это не моя постель, – Олаф пожал плечами, не торопясь, однако, убирать руки, – я в ней никогда не сплю.

Некоторое время он молча наблюдал за тем, как Вальдес пытается сдержать приступ ярости (в эти мгновенья парень был по-настоящему красив), а после добавил:

– И _распоряжений_ у меня для вас пока нет.

Отпустив Ротгера, Ледяной зевнул и, заложив руки за голову, прикрыл глаза. Однако, подумав, он все-таки произнес:

– Если не хотите вспоминать о вчерашних «глупостях», то воля ваша, но...

«Что я такое говорю, – вяло упрекнул себя Олаф, вместе с тем продолжая наблюдать за Вальдесом, – он же еще мальчишка и едва ли...»

Оборвав поток сентиментальностей в своей голове, капитан цур зее прямолинейно закончил:

– Словом, если не понравилось, то я не претендую на продолжение.

– А, может, я не разобрал, понравилось ли мне, – мстительно парировал Ротгер.

На ум пришел давнишний шутливый диалог с его марикьярским приятелем Диего: «Скажи, почему Хорхе меня так не любит?» – «Так ты ж не девка, чтобы он тебя любил.» – «Я не в том смысле! Он не ценит мою душевную красоту!»

– Я не знаю, куда я ввязываюсь, – уже более спокойно, взнуздав раздражение самоиронией, продолжил юноша, – и никогда толком не понимал, почему над этим смеются и что в этом находят такие, как вы, но если... – он замялся, подыскивая подходящее определение, – вы действительно заинтересованы, то извольте закончить начатое.

«В конце концов об этом никто никогда не узнает и мы вскоре расстанемся, чтобы больше не встречаться», – добавил Вальдес про себя. Так пусть хотя бы будет что вспомнить, что ли.

Но страшновато и неловко было все равно. Ждать ответа, стоять в одном белье, босым, на холодном полу... Ротгер вздернул подбородок и улыбнулся.

Олаф еще раз посмотрел на это сияющее наглостью лицо – на эту, можно сказать, рожу, – и задумался о том, действительно ли ему хочется закончить начатое. То есть, если бы дело сводилось к простому кувырканию, капитан цур зее, быть может, и не задавался бы этим вопросом, но за предложением молодого Вальдеса он чувствовал нечто большее. Что-то, что сильнее воли человека и его желаний. Ледяного, чего уж таить, пугали такие вещи, но в то же время он постепенно начинал понимать, что подсознательно постоянно ищет чего-то подобного.

– Хорошо, – Кальдмеер кивнул, выбираясь из койки.

В этот момент раздался звон корабельного колокола, и капитан невольно вздрогнул. Начиналась полуденная вахта. Неуклюже потянувшись под низким потолком и зевнув, Олаф заметил:

– Ротгер, вы же, вроде бы, собирались вернуться в постель.

Вальдес непонимающе заморгал, а затем, бледнея, молча развернулся и уж было хотел одеться и выйти вон, но усилием воли заставил себя улечься обратно в койку.

Натянув одеяло до самого подбородка и улегшись на бок, Ротгер понял, что его всего трясет.

3

Мысленно укоряя себя за все сразу, Олаф сел на кровать. Он подумал, что поступает нечестно по отношению к юноше, которому нечего противопоставить ему, взрослому мужчине и капитану. «Его наглость и попытки провокаций – просто защита, – напомнил себе Ледяной, – что бы ты сам делал на его месте?»

– Ротгер, – тихо спросил Кальдмеер, проводя рукой по его дрожащему плечу, – вы всегда такой...?

Он так и не смог подобрать подходящего слова. Упрямый? Опрометчивый? Отчаянный?..

Волнующий. Притягательный.

«Ферзен бы плакал», – почему-то подумалось капитану цур зее.

Ротгер дернулся от этого нежданного прикосновения, стиснул зубы и начал дышать глубоко и размеренно. Вдох – выдох. И еще раз. И еще. Теперь можно и обернуться. С лицом, на котором, как он надеялся, было написано непонимание того, кем бы он был, если бы ими двоими сегодня не было бы сказано ничего или почти ничего. Кем бы он был, если бы прошлой ночью сказал «не хочу». Если бы он...

– Любопытный? Есть немного. К слову – может, пока я здесь, вам есть смысл отнестись ко мне как к «господину Вайсу»,интересующемуся морским делом? Сомневаюсь, что дружба наших стран продлится сколько-нибудь долго, но меня не смущает наука от возможного противника, а вас?

Зябко, как же ему было зябко. Или все-таки душно...

– Быстро же вы утолили свое любопытство касательно гайифской любви, – улыбнулся Олаф, не сводя взгляда с лежащего юноши, и продолжил: – Если хотите, я покажу вам корабль. Большой тайны в этом нет, к тому же, изначально «Ярость» принадлежала Талигу, но называлась, конечно, иначе. Что касается науки... – он отвернулся и посмотрел в сторону окна, откуда в каюту проникал свет пасмурного северного дня, – в ней нет противников. Все моряки равны перед морем, господин Вальдес, а то, что они вынуждены сражаться между собой... имеет мало общего с морским делом.

То ли этот невозможный человек с ним играет, то ли он, Ротгер, чего-то попросту не понимает, но не спрашивать же у Кальдмеера, как следует вести себя в подобной ситуации.

– Я запомню, – кивнул Вальдес, садясь в кровати.

Собираясь откинуть одеяло, юноша понял, что пытается выдернуть его угол из-под Олафа, и вздохнул. Подняться, одеться, выйти на палубу, подставить лицо ветру... Сыграть роль Вайса. Ты справишься, иначе и быть не может. Это ведь несложно – ни тебе долгих недель в темном, пропахшем сыростью трюме, ни страха быть обнаруженным, ни голода, ни крыс... Ты скоро вернешься в Хексберг, а осенью и Лаик, и все это сотрется из памяти.

– Надеюсь, теперь уже мои бархатные штаны не слишком ужасны... – пробормотал Ротгер себе под нос.

Все же отлично... ну, кроме штанов, ха-ха... отчего же это все не радует?.. Кальдмеер не претендует... вот и замечательно, что не претендует – никто ни на что не претендует, да катись оно все к Леворукому!..

Воспоминание о бархатных штанах, а точнее – о том, что они скрывали, неожиданно сильно подействовало на Кальдмеера. Ему вдруг неудержимо захотелось вновь почувствовать тело южанина под своими руками, ощутить его прикосновения и пойти дальше...

«...и глубже», – елейно подсказал внутренний голос.

«Не без этого», – согласился Ледяной, вдыхая запах Ротгера, который сидел теперь совсем близко.

Бывало, каптан цур зее укорял себя за, что называется, греховные мысли и отсутствие полагающейся любому честному человеку морали, но сейчас был явно не тот случай. Поддавшись желанию, Олаф провел ладонью по ноге Вальдеса, скрытой одеялом.

Даже не подумав привстать или хотя бы отодвинуться, Кальдмеер продолжал как ни в чем не бывало рассиживаться на той самой постели, в которую каких-то минуты четыре назад отослал Ротгера досыпать. Отклонив, а, точнее, якобы не заметив сделанного ему предложения, да еще и насмехаясь вослед. Вальдес снова взялся за одеяло и даже успел красноречиво приподнять бровь, как вдруг... Он моргнул, затем вспыхнул, но отнюдь не от смущения. Причудливая смесь досады и возбуждения заставила талигойца без лишних раздумий ухватиться за плечо моряка и зло поцеловать жесткий рот. Раздался треск ткани – Ротгер рванул чужую рубашку сильнее, нежели намеревался, но это его только порадовало. И то, что собственные губы сейчас болели, а подбородок Олафа дней пару саднить должно как от ушиба – тоже.

Первым желанием Олафа было хорошенько врезать Вальдесу – как за ушибленный подбородок, так и за порванную рубашку, – но он все-таки сдержался. Запустив руку в его растрепанные волосы, Ледяной несильно сжал их на затылке и, отстранившись, перевел дыхание, чтобы через несколько мгновений снова вернуться к поцелую. Свободной рукой капитан насколько мог стянул одеяло и продолжил гладить ногу Ротгера.

А Ротгер тем временем наслаждался отсутствием необходимости терзаться. В паузе между поцелуями Кальдмеер так на него посмотрел, что кровь, отхлынув от щек, устремилась к паху; Вальдес был бы весьма признателен, если бы ласкавшая его ладонь переместилась повыше, поэтому без лишних слов перехватил руку Олафа своей – в надежде, что намек окажется достаточно прозрачным, а северянин все же пожелает пойти до самого конца.

Последняя мысль была скорее дрожью – она прошлась по телу, заставив ощутить неизвестное, острое, стыдное, которому еще не было названия, но которое уже пугало не настолько, дабы от него отказаться. Желание близости, желание отдаться – безоглядно и бездумно.

Почувствовав прикосновение Ротгера, Кальдмеер отстранился и, заглянув в затуманенные глаза, понял, что можно продолжать. Рука устремилась выше, огладила внутреннюю сторону бедра и замерла в паху. Там тоже были не против.

Усмехнувшись своим мыслям, Олаф поцеловал скулу юноши, провел губами до подбородка, а после начал покрывать поцелуями его шею.

Прерывать весьма приятное происходящее не хотелось, но остававшийся на юноше предмет одежды мешал, к тому же для Вальдеса отчего-то было важным донага раздеться самому – что он и проделал, приподняв бедра. «Теперь я весь ваш», – ввернул ехидную реплику внутренний голос. Ротгер подавил вздох, и понял, что действительно желает узнать, каково это – быть с Ка... Олафом. Взгляд зацепился за рубаху последнего:

– Вы ведь простите меня за невольно нанесенный вам ущерб? – дыхание Вальдеса щекотало чужое ухо.

Внезапно события сегодняшнего утра предстали в новом свете и Ротгер показался себе глупым мальчишкой. И – наглым, наглее, чем следовало. Но сложно было поверить, что Кальдмеер желает улечься с ним в постель, да еще и не повинуясь пьяной прихоти, а вот так, среди белого дня. К тому же они не в открытом море – разве в этом Ротфогеле недоставало женщин и... мужчин?..

Вид раздетого Вальдеса еще больше распалил капитана, и он даже не сразу понял, о чем был вопрос. Сжав переносицу и собравшись с мыслями, Олаф ответил:

– О моей рубашке можете не беспокоиться.

...Все эти разговоры были какими-то неправильными, и Кальдмеер не то чтобы терялся, но чувствовал себя крайне странно. Он думал об этом пока раздевался.

Избавившись от последней одежды (с особенным облегчением Ледяной снял ставшие тесными подштанники), он лег на кровать и, притянув юношу к себе, негромко произнес:

– Ротгер, могу я попросить об одолжении?.. Давай перейдем на «ты», раз уж так... получилось.

Олаф смотрел в темные глаза Вальдеса и все меньше удивлялся происходящему. Про южан говорили разное, но больше пренебрежительное, а еще их побаивались – вот за эту глубину взгляда, мол, ходят тут, смотрят как сам Леворукий.

Доля истины в этом, несомненно, была, но... в целом капитану всё нравилось.

Вид раздевающегося капитана цур зее напомнил Ротгеру о все еще живом в памяти сладостно-бесстыдном сновидении и заставил удивиться тому, что нагота другого мужчины способна волновать. Возможно, дело было в том, что Вальдес не купальню с дриксенцем посетить собрался, а заняться любовью – как же иначе можно смотреть на того, к кому тебя тянет так, что невозможно оставаться спокойным. И если по-другому никак, то... хотя кого ты обманываешь, Ротгер, ты рад, что так сложилось, что тебе открывается мир новых чувств и впечатлений, а еще... это, пожалуй, судьба.

...И все же присутствовал отвлеченный интерес, сможет ли он такими же глазами – как на возможного любовника – смотреть на человека своего пола в будущем. Логично предположить, что да – но что с того? Смотреть еще не значит желать, а желать еще не значит тащить в свою постель, да и широта взглядов если кому и мешает, то лишь трусам.

_«...Раз уж так получилось»._ Как «так», едва не спросил Вальдес, но, спохватившись, кивнул:

– Разумеется... Олаф.

Он все же нервничал; в голову лезла чушь наподобие желания выпить брудершафт, а, вернее, просто выпить чего-то покрепче. Кальдмеер смотрел ему в лицо, что несколько смущало, но Ротгер уцепился за этот взгляд – он притягивал, завораживал, но он и держал. Как... пламя.

– Ну вот и хорошо, – Олаф улыбнулся, после чего с наслаждением провел ладонью по горячему боку Вальдеса, еще ниже, и наконец остановился, сжав его ягодицу.

Капитан цур зее чувствовал запредельное удовольствие, и одновременно все происходящее казалось ему каким-то нереальным. Сказать по правде, в его жизни так давно не было ничего подобного, что он уже начал забывать, как это бывает на самом деле.

Отогнав несвоевременные мысли о жизни простого моряка, Кальдмеер вернулся к поцелуям. С одной стороны, торопиться не хотелось, а с другой – следовало бы, если уж он действительно собрался заняться любовью с Ротгером. Кажется, у него даже где-то завалялось необходимое для такого случая масло...

Как же была приятна эта уверенная ласка, и как же она смущала – Ротгеру казалось непривычным позволять оглаживать себя. Он не представлял, какое выражение лица уместно в подобном случае – и сама мысль об этом и смешила, и заставляла ощущать неловкость. Которая, в свою очередь, вызывала желание поскорее перейти к главному. Но пока Вальдес лишь довольно вздыхал, не размыкая губ, да смотрел сквозь полуопущенные ресницы на рундук подле кровати. На обитой железом крышке виднелось пятнышко ржавчины.

Поцелуи Олафа становились все жарче и настойчивей, и Ротгер поймал себя на том, что вжимается в него всем своим телом и шепотом просит, даже, можно сказать, требует не медлить.

Эта настойчивость сводила Олафа с ума, хотелось всего и сразу. И не было никакого желания вставать и заниматься поисками.

«Надо», – мысленно приказал себе капитан цур зее и напомнил про собственный «первый раз», успев между делом посетовать на то, какие же все-таки настойчивые люди эти служители церкви.

Еще раз поцеловав южанина, Ледяной отстранился и сказал:

– Подожди немного. Ро-о-отгер, остановись. Мне надо найти масло, а то получится... гм... не слишком хорошо.

4

Поиски не заняли много времени – как и предполагал Кальдмеер, искомое лежало на самом дне рундука. И, по счастью, кроме пихтового масла, которым он лечил простуду, рядом нашлось что-то более вдохновляющее. Ледяной плохо разбирался в запахах, но, кажется, это был какой-то цветочный аромат.

«Масло? Какое масло, зачем масло? А-а, _масло_...» Что же, близилось то самое, чего Ротгер, не стоит отрицать, весьма упорно добивался последних полчаса.

Пока Кальдмеер занимался поисками необходимого, юноша отвлекал себя до времени непроизнесенными вопросами о том, как капитан «Ярости» дошел до жизни такой и когда он впервые сошелся с мужчиной, и каким был его первый «гаифский» раз, был он сверху или снизу, был ли он вообще снизу и если да, то как ему это показалось. От подобных мыслей исподволь обуревавшее Вальдеса беспокойство стало более явным, хоть и не таким сильным, как смесь любопытства, желания и нетерпения. Чтобы нервно не хихикать, он бездумно перевернулся на живот и лишь после осознал, насколько провокационно, должно быть, выглядит.

Поиски немного отрезвили Кальдмеера и, возвращаясь на кровать, он задумался о том, что же толкнуло юношу на такой, мягко говоря, странный шаг. Ну, кроме любопытства и, собственно, желания близости, отрицать которое было бессмысленно.

Олаф провел ладонью по его спине – с нежной кожей, без ожогов и шрамов – и почувствовал охватившее Вальдеса волнение.

– Расслабься, – мягко сказал Ледяной, успокаивающе гладя Ротгера и опуская руку все ниже. – Если у тебя это впервые, то будет больно, но не смертельно. Я постараюсь... поосторожнее.

Метнув взгляд на свой стоящий член, капитан с тоской подумал, что, будь его воля, он бы засадил южанину прямо сейчас и поглубже...

«Создатель!» – Кальдмеер приложил все усилия, чтобы вернуть себе самообладание.

– «Если впервые»? – Ротгер издал смешок. – Вы... ты что ли сомневаешься в этом? – И значительно тише: – С кем бы я мог... и зачем.

Приказав себе заткнуться, Вальдес медленно выдохнул. И понял, что дрожит – но, как и вчерашней бурной ночью, не от страха, а от возбуждения и напряжения одновременно, и не разобрать, чего же больше. Кальдмеера, как ни странно, тянуло обозвать стервецом: тот неосознанно продолжал дразниться – все эти неторопливые, даже можно сказать, нежные поглаживания... Неудивительно, что Ротгер весь на взводе – ему, как-никак, шестнадцать и он не девица, чтобы млеть от прелюдии... все время. Порою от упомянутой хотелось зарычать и любым путем добиться разрядки, или, как вот сейчас, реальность плыла, будто во хмелю, и сердце билось так, что даже дурно, и озноб...

– Да уж как-нибудь... постарайся, – негромко сказал Ротгер, поражаясь тому, что с ним творится.

Усмехнувшись, Олаф ответил:

– А ты все-таки расслабься.

Может, и следовало действовать как-то более решительно, но быть первым, во всяком случае у мужчины, Кальдмееру еще не приходилось. Посмотрев сначала на привлекательную задницу Ротгера, потом – на свою руку, капитан цур зее мысленно приказал себе перестать осложнять и без того непростую ситуацию и попытался проникнуть в, прости Создатель, неисследованные глубины скользким от масла пальцем.

С чего бы ему напрягаться, Ротгер так и не понял – отсутствие опыта ведь не означает отсутствие мозга, и юноша прекрасно понимал, что именно его ожидает. Оставалось неясным разве что одно: отчего, будучи устроены одинаково, одни мужчины испытывают склонность к гаифским развлечениям, а другие остаются к ним равнодушными. Если в физическом смысле это может быть приятным, то в чем тогда дело? Или определяющим все же является желание получить подобного рода наслаждение?.. А желание, в свою очередь...

Вальдес вздрогнул – мимолетное удовольствие от прикосновения к чувствительной коже заднего прохода, затем – проникновение и странное, попросту странное ощущение. Он медленно, осторожно сжался, после чего снова расслабился. Внезапно подумалось о том, что если бы вместо пальца в нем было кое-что другое, то подобное сжатие Кальдмеером бы... нет, не приветствовалось – ему могло бы быть больно, слишком уж узко. Пока узко... Собственная плоть тут же отозвалась пульсацией. Ротгер закусил нижнюю губу, используя легкую боль для того, чтобы отвлечься и остыть.

Происходящее нравилось Олафу все больше. Усевшись поудобнее, он снова начал ласкать спину юноши свободной рукой, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от узкого и жаркого кольца мышц, сжимавшегося вокруг его пальца.

Наверное, стоило что-то сказать или спросить, но Ледяной не доверял своему языку.

Ротгер послушно расслабился и, воспользовавшись этим, капитан ввел второй палец, уже предвкушая, как теснота обхватит его член со всех сторон, и тогда...

Напряжение в паху достигло такого предела, что Кальдмеер невольно закусил губу. Нельзя сказать, что подобного не случалось с ним раньше, но кончать в двух шагах от настоящего удовольствия не хотелось.

Олаф, должно быть, знал, что делает, да и сам Вальдес понимал смысл подобной подготовки, но не то чтобы хотелось большего, просто было уж слишком непривычно. Он немного приподнял бедра – мелькнула мысль, что стоило бы подложить подушку – и, опираясь на локти, подался назад, насаживаясь на пальцы Кальдмеера. Неприятно не было, было странно, а еще – интересно, что же дальше. Сколько все же событий минуло за неполный день! Ночью он стал мужчиной и сделал девушку женщиной, а сейчас, через каких-то тринадцать часов он лежит на капитанской кровати с задранным кверху задом и... не испытывает ни капли стыда, не говоря уже о чем-либо, похожем на сожаление. Покраснеть бы, что ли, но Ротгер лишь ухмыльнулся.

Приятно удивившись ответной реакции, Кальдмеер постарался войти пальцами как можно глубже. Не прекращая простых движений, он склонился к Вальдесу и, проведя губами по горячим плечам, ненадолго зарылся носом в растрепанные волосы. Исходящее от южанина тепло, его запах... все это заставляло Олафа терять голову.

– Не могу больше терпеть, – шепнул он, целуя соблазнительное ухо, и на родном языке добавил: – Как же я хочу тебя, Ротгер.

А вот от слов, от _таких_ слов Вальдес смутился. Тон, которым они были произнесены, низкий голос Олафа, прикосновения его губ... Протяжно вздохнув, Ротгер севшим от волнения голосом ответил:

– Тогда... бери.

Перед глазами белела простынь, а в голове осталась одна-единственная мысль: если будет больно, то я укушу себя в руку, вот и все.

Хотелось прижиматься к нему вечно. С чувством поцеловав плечо Вальдеса, Олаф вынул пальцы и, забравшись на кровать, устроился позади него.

Немного подумав, он решил подложить под бедра юноши подушку, после чего провел по ним ладонями, заставляя пошире раздвинуть ноги, и лег сверху. Оперевшись на локоть, Ледяной несколько мгновений наслаждался соприкосновением их тел, а потом начал медленно входить в непривычно узкое отверстие, помогая себе свободной рукой.

Сперва Ротгеру захотелось заорать дурным голосом, а уж потом разбираться, больно ему или просто паршиво. Идея впиться зубами в собственную руку повыше запястья пришлась как нельзя кстати – он смолчал и даже, кажется, не рванулся прочь. Мысленно бранясь на трех родных языках и даже дриксенском, Вальдес ощущал сильное, слишком сильное растяжение в известном месте, и сопровождавшее его жжение. Сам не зная почему, но он непроизвольно подался назад – член Олафа вошел глубже и стало не то чтобы легче, но...

– Двигайтесь же, раздери вас кошки! – прошипел Ротгер внезапно на дриксенском, сам не замечая того, что снова перешел на «вы», и уж точно не осознавая, насколько своеобразно ведет себя для неискушенного хексбержца.

Рассудив, что хуже уже не будет, Ледяной вошел еще глубже и начал двигаться, постепенно ускоряясь. Это было... волшебно. Уткнувшись носом во взмокший затылок, Олаф стиснул зубы, чтобы ненароком не застонать. Конечно, в капитанской каюте звукоизоляция была получше, чем в других местах, но...

Имя южанина, кажется, было создано для того, чтобы вот так сдавленно шептать его в порыве страсти. Кальдмеер не любил болтать в постели, но слишком уж давно с ним не происходило ничего подобного.

– Да, Ротгер, да, – бормотал он в спутанные волосы на дриксен; движения становились жестче и быстрее, – Создатель! Как же хорошо!

Вальдес еще, пожалуй, никогда в жизни не испытывал настолько противоречивых чувств: его неописуемо, дико распалял потерявший голову любовник, но юноша бы солгал, сказав, что испытываемые им ощущения однозначно приятны – скорее уж они заслуживали названия необычных. Не зная, сколь многое зависит от угла проникновения в его тело, а всего лишь пытаясь поймать то, что отдаленно напоминало удовольствие, Ротгер двигался в ответ, и время от времени постанывал на грани слышимости. От почти болезненных вспышек наслаждения и странного тянущего чувства внутри, от естественных, но от этого не менее непристойных звуков того, как Олаф его... и о да, от непотребных слов в голове тоже. Задний проход саднило, но это, кто бы мог подумать, Вальдесу даже нравилось.

Предчувствуя, что конец уже не за горами, Олаф подумал, что надо сделать что-нибудь приятное и Вальдесу. Просунув руку между юношей и подушкой, он начал ласкать его член.

...Пришлось немного изменить позу, сдвинуться набок – чтобы было удобнее.

Ледяной понимал, что находится во власти эмоций, но в этот момент он обожал Ротгера – не меньше.

В какой-то мере предсказуемая, но все же неожиданная ласка заставила Вальдеса напрочь потеряться в ощущениях. Рваные его вздохи стали громче, он вцепился в простыню и до боли зажал в кулаках ткань. Кто бы мог предположить, что сочетание умелых движений жесткой ладони с толчками внутри способны настолько быстро привести к финалу – Ротгер опомнился лишь от приглушенного, протяжного стона, оказавшегося его собственным. Время, казалось, замедлилось; наслаждение волнами перекатывалось через все тело, заставляя содрогаться.

– О-Олаф, я...

Стон Ротгера стал последней каплей. Подавшись вперед (а, вернее, вглубь) насколько это было возможно, Кальдмеер замер, стараясь уловить и прочувствовать каждый миг накрывшего его наслаждения.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879078" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/LzmGSqY/6-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div><a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
